My Beloved: The Rape of Ginny Weasley
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: Harry is killed and Voldemort rises to elite power. Ginny Weasley is forced into marriage at a young age as part of a “Pure Blood Reinstitution Act” and tells her story of the arranged marriage of her and Draco Malfoy.Graphic Rape scenes, extreme violence
1. Off into the Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Description: Harry is killed and Voldemort rises to elite power. Ginny Weasley is forced into marriage at a young age as part of a "Pure Blood Reinstitution Act" and tells her story of the arranged marriage of her and Draco Malfoy. Graphic Rape scenes, extreme violence.

**My Beloved- The Rape of Ginny Weasley**

_**The Letter**_

_Don't you ever put your hands on me. Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me. Get away; get as far away from me. Your touch is that of acid, and your taste that of the bitterest herb…you are poison that is breaking me down…_

She exhaled intensely, a tear falling down her face. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. OH MY GOD NO. Her internal organs had seemed to turn to stone and her entire sense of self had disintegrated into the air and was carried away on the winds. Harry was dead in Hagrids' arms, who was sobbing. Everyone went into a state of horror, panic and most of all, sorrow. The death eaters were emerging triumphant from the forest their masks thrown aside, they didn't need to hide any longer, they had won. A fight was barely managed and everyone was rounded up, like cattle and moved into the Great Hall. They were being separated, Muggle Born, Half Blood and Pure Blood. Giant transportation units had arrived and the Muggle Borns and Half Bloods were stripped of their wands and loaded into the busses, packed in so tight that they couldn't move.

"Prepare the Hogwarts Express for their arrival, as in 7 hours they will be arriving at Fieringuard," a Death eater ordered to another as the busses, now completely full had been loaded. They thought 3 would be enough and Ginny had initially thought that the 3 busses were for the 3 groups, but 7 additional busses came for the rest of the Muggle borns and the Half Bloods as they were again cramped in on the same fashion, her eyes searched widely for Hermione and she caught Ron doing the same, but they had not found her in the masses of faces. Hours had passed and the sun had risen, Ginny was having a hard time standing up and leaned on her mother for support, it wasn't long until Voldemort himself walked in, Bellatrix had a psychotic expression on her face and nearly danced in behind him.

"All Pure Bloods that participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and those who are suspects of being Blood Traitors shall be kept under house arrest until further notice and stripped of their wands." He announced and no one said anything, no one dared. They were escorted back to The Burrow by 8 Death Eaters and had been stripped of their wands, anyone under the label of "Blood Traitor" could not carry a wand. They weren't allowed to leave within 500 feet of the Burrow nor fly out, and a Death eater had to come around to bring groceries. It had been 6 months. Ginny thought she was loosing her mind-; she **was loosing** her mind, she could actually feel it going, it was official: she talked to herself, she lived in her head and every night and day she cried for Harry. How she'd wanted to hold him one last time, kiss him, just be with him. She'd wanted them to share their first time together. What had happened to his body? Was it simply left on the grounds of the school? Had he been buried? Did they defile his corpse in some way? She couldn't stop it; she just couldn't stop imagining things. No one had heard from Bill or Fleur or Percy and there was rumor that they were one of the many wizards to flee to America. Apparently even DARK Wizards were taking the side of Muggle Borns, the Dark American Wizard Alec Slind had even met with Voldemort, who intended that the same with done with the Americans as Plan 8: The Muggle born and Half Blood Question, which had been in effect for 6 months now in Great Britain. When Voldemort made the proposal Alec had simply said

"I've heard this all before." and Voldemort looked most intrigued at the statement

"Have you?" he asked, skeptical

"Yes, I believe though that they only got away with it due it's time, the 1930's and 40's were hell, and we're not Germans. Yes, _Voldemort_ seems a much longer and British name for "Hitler", and Death Eaters are no better than "NAZI's", simply put, you're a rapist of the utmost. American Wizards of Muggle Born, Half and Pure blood have discussed in great length and the choice has been made, we will take all and any refuges from Great Britain and stand against this Genocide, Adolph." He hissed, though incensed, Voldemort could do nothing. Alec Slind had many guards with him and Voldemort was no fool, America was simply to large to take on, he'd have to handle Britain first. Muggles were baffled, people were dying everyone, and they seemed to simply have dropped dead when they were found. They were being rounded into camps and they didn't know who was doing this. Voldemort had even enlisted the help and guard of Eastern Europe, mainly the Russians and eastern Asia. Ginny felt horrified, what was going on with this world? She wanted to see her friends, talk to them, and hold them. Who was alive? Who had been put into a camp and starved to death? Who was on the run? Who was in America? She glanced out the window, everything was a gray/blue color from the November month, it was going to rain, and she could feel it. Her gaze brought her to the small drawer in her desk, and pulled it open gently. Letters, dozens of parchments were inside the deep drawer, all from Harry and Hermione over the years, mostly Harry. She closed it again and heard a knock on the door, she jumped.

"Ginny, it's Ron, mum said come down to dinner." He groaned and she heard his foot steps go back down the stairs, she looked around crazed, there was a moment of silence until Ron's footsteps came back up the stairs and he banged on her door again

"Oh and she said bring all your dishes." And then he left for good. She hadn't left her room in 4 days, unless to use the bathroom and that was it. Molly had continuously brought her dinner and Ginny had barely been able to eat it. She grabbed the trays and realized she'd have to make two trips, on her last she washed her hands and sat down to dinner, everyone looked miserable. There was much silence until George's eyes widened

"Ginny…are you alright?" he asked, all eyes went to her and she hadn't even noticed it, what they were all glaring at; but Molly had. Ginny's eye and face were twitching and it was getting worse. She stuttered more, and her head would jerk slightly sometimes and she couldn't control it. Sometimes her tongue would go numb as well and she couldn't pronounce words, her eyes traveled the room constantly and she often mumbled to herself. They could hear her up in her room, her voice going back and forth as if between two people, she often argued with herself. Arthur was terribly worried but Molly was angry, she was slowly watching her children go insane.

"I'm fine, I just probably should drink some wa**ddle**," there it was, like her tongue was going numb, she added "L's" to things, so instead of asking for "Wa**ter**" she asked for "Wa**ddle**", or if she wasn't stammering she would stop speaking like she'd been kicked in the throat but she was simply couldn't control her speech or jerks. Ginny looked away frustrated and started eating her dinner, it seemed to set off a chain reaction because everyone else followed suit. They all helped wash dishes and Ginny went back upstairs, again. She went to her book bookshelf and ran her fingers over the books, nothing particularly interesting. Out of habit and favoritism she grabbed "What the Heart Knows" by Williams Johnstone, it was a love story and her favorite memory was her laying on Harry's chest and reading it to her. They'd finished the book quite quickly and re-read it several times. She couldn't help it, she skipped to their favorite chapter with a smile and something thudded onto her lap. She looked down and saw that it was a bit of parchment, an envelope, her name written in ink across the top. _GINNY _it said and she recognized the handwriting; her heart was pumping now. She closed the book and nearly threw it aside as she held the note in her hand looking wild-eyed. She opened it and the words came to life in Harry's voice, he'd bewitched it and his face projected outward, he was smiling and nervous, she heard him exhale and inhale:

_**Ginny,**_

_**"I have a feeling that I most likely downstairs somewhere, or perhaps besides you, which would be my top choice,"** _he smiled embarrassed **"_I don't care where I am, as long as you're in close proximity. I am confident that you're beautiful as ever, probably just done from making some witty remark or joke. How I adore your humor. I just needed to say these things, but I regret doing so in a letter, so I am happy that I am most likely holding your hands. We've both been so busy lately and these words have been in my heart, echoing and the only way to release them is to set them free. I love you,"_** he said and tear fell down his face, he glowed with happiness **"_you're everything to me. You do so much for me, and I can only hope that I return only an iota of that. You complete me, in every way shape and form, without you, the tireless hunt would be crazy, you are the light at the end of the tunnel, I find myself thinking of your dark brown eyes and I can't help but smile, like right now! One day Ginny, everything will be better. We'll be married,"_** he assured, his fists clenched in determination **"_I just know it. We'll be happy and we'll have lovely children, who dance and smile and play and will never know of a world that is governed by malice and hate and fear. I LOVE YOU, and that has been the only certain thing that I can count on. I promise you, that when we're together again, I will spend the entirety of my life making you happy, as you have done for me. I want to go on but I am sure you're getting tired of listening to me. If you ever doubted my feelings; don't. If you ever questioned my loyalty; don't. If you've ever wondered if I stayed awake and night and searched the stars and trees for your face, said prayers and poems for you aloud only hoping that the winds would be kind enough to carry them to you; Yes. I love you Ginny, and I know, I KNOW, I always will."_**

As it ended he smiled happily, so sure of every word and his image collapsed back into the parchment. Ginny's jaw was dropped as if hanging from a thread and trembling, the letter was slipping through her fingers and her eyes were swelling with water. She folded the letter and put it on top of the shelf above her bed. Tears rolling down her eyes she clenched her jaw shut and stared ahead blankly.

"UUHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" it came out of her mouth and she had no control, her head fell back and her fingers twisted in towards her palms. Downstairs, they all had learned to ignore Ginny's crying and screams, until the sound of crashing had and a window break sent Molly up the stairs in lightening speed. She went to open the door but there was something was blocking it, all of them pushed and they managed to drive it open and they gasped. In record time Ginny had managed to throw her bookshelf out the window, flip over her bed and had taken her own fingernails and clawed her own face and neck and was in the process of ripping her hair out, clumps lay around her on the floor. Molly dove and landed on Ginny who screamed like a mad woman-she _was_ a _mad _woman. It was about 24 minutes until Ginny had stopped screaming and kicking and biting and passed out on the floor.

"RON." Molly said looking at him, he looked stunned "You, George and Fred watch her," she ordered and they all quickly made a circle staring down at their sister. The front door to the Burrow bust open and the two Death Eaters that stood watch at the end of the property immediately came to her with their wands raised

"YOU, ONE OF YOU. FETCH A DOCTOR IMMEDIATELY." She barked and they looked taken aback

"Why, what's going on, why did that bookcase come out the window on the other side of the house?" they questioned, but then they heard a noise and on the right hand side of the house saw a figure jump out the window, red hair flying about, it landed and rolled over nearly missing the bookcase. It stood and put its arms out running toward them screaming at the top of its lungs. As it drew closer they realized it the Weasley girl, her face clawed at, bits of her cheek hanging off, blood dripping onto her sweater and jeans, horrified they held out their wands but Molly caught Ginny just in time. One of them Disaparated quickly while the girl stood stunned, although tears ran down it, Molly's face was still as Ginny fought in her arms and trashed violently, clawing and biting at her mothers hands, wrists and forearms. The female Death eater smiled and leaned in

"Had all our shots have we?" she teased, but Molly loosened her grip slightly and Ginny heaved her body and kicked the woman directly under her jaw, forcing it upward as she bit off a significant portion of her tongue which landed on the grass. Molly stood unfazed as the woman gurgled and choked on thick red blood that ran down her neck, she held out her wand to Ginny who paid no mind, scratching and clawing

"Do you know what Voldemort will do if you spill pure wizarding blood?" Molly asked raising her brow

"Her? A wickzerd gone INSANE? E won'dt keer!" she cried choking on her blood

"AND WHAT DO YOU CALL BELLATRIX?" Molly hissed and the female seemed to consider this…the sun was also out. Molly turned her head as the Healer and other male Death Eater appeared, when he saw his friends face he looked disgusted and yelled

"Molly!" Apparently they shared a name. The Healer seemed to pay no attention to the, but took a good long look at Ginny, who was foaming at the mouth and convulsing heavily in her arms. He waved his wand and she fell limp, Molly exhaled and the doctor gathered Ginny up and walked into the house. Ron, Fred and George came plowing down the steps, Arthur following.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH HER!" Molly exploded

"We did! She was like an animal, look at dad's face!" George defended motioning to his father who's face was scratched "Then Fred found this." He said showing her the parchment opening, they all stood silent listening to Harry's message, he looked happy, positively warm, and even for a moment they all felt wonderful inside, the message closed and reality fell upon them once more

"That had to be what did it." Ron said looking onto the couch at the mess that was Ginny, her red hair sticking to her blood face

"Don't worry, she's heavily sedated." The Healer said glancing down at her

"How dare you leave us out there!" The male death eater hissed bursting through the door with the female one, Molly

"This is a medical emergency!" he yelled, holding Molly's shoulders, her hands were gripping her jaw and her tongue was in her hands

"Yes, she'll have to Disparate to St. Mungo's." The Healer said bored

"DISAPRATE! SHE'S NO TONGUE YOU MORON." He was on the edge

"Listen, I don't think that Voldemort would appreciate an INSANE wizards running about, now either you fulfill your duties and keep watch while she leaves, or I shall report you to Psychiatric staff at ST.MUNGO'S FOR A FULL MENTAL EVALUATION. YOU COULD BE THERE FOR WEEKS!" The Healer threatened and the male quickly took Molly out the door. The Healer sighed so that his chest heaved, he closed his eyes

"My name is Dr. Patrick El Toro," he said in a thick Manchester accent and then looked down at Ginny "Anyone care to explain?" he said looking over his shoulder, each one of them took their turn telling the story, how over the period of 6 months Ginny got worse and worse until that evening, the letter. Sitting at the table El Toro considered all of this. He thought for a while and said

"I'll need a room. I need to examine her; before I do I'll fix you and your husband." He breathed mending Molly and Arthur's wounds. Molly and Arthur gave him their room and after an hour and half, he exited. They were all seated on the couch and pulled a chair in front of them, and explained

"Ginny is suffering from Stress and Trauma induced Psychosis, the cabin fever hasn't been helping much either." He told looking around

"What can we do?" Molly pleaded

"Normally, I'd a year at St. Mungo's." he said and everyone opened their mouth to protest but he interjected too quickly

"BUT," he began "We're currently overwhelmed. Many wizards and witches have crowded in; feigning insanity to escape the dark lord. We can't tell anymore who is faking or not, many of them have put themselves under spells so that they really don't know who or where they are. It's terribly sad." He exhaled rubbing his eyes, "Ginny is awake, but HEAVILY sedated, I imagine that she'll be much better in a few days, I have fixed the wounds, she should heal with minimal scaring." He told, they looked relieved

"Dr. El Toro?" Arthur asked, looking at Patrick, his sandy hair shimmered in the light and his eyes were honey colored "Have you heard from our two sons? Percy and Bill Weasley?" Arthur asked solemn

"Not name specific. But I have heard that many people escaped to America and Canada, they are taking into refuges to avoid the death camps." Patrick explained, they all looked puzzled

"Death camps?" Ron asked; Patrick didn't want to, but they had to know. He explained that on the night the Battle of Hogwarts took place, all the Muggle and half blood wizards had been put in special "WORK" camps. But they were death camps, Voldemort had convinced most people that the camps were simply a place to keep the muggle borns and half bloods until they could be relocated else where. But they'd set up HUGE crematoriums and thousands were dying each week, burying the bones in mass graves. There was humor that Americans were going to invade perhaps, intercede…The British had always bickered about Americans interceding in others business, but my god how they needed them now. Ron felt his stomach turning, Hermione…he'd convinced himself that she'd gotten away, but the idea of her in one of those camps…

"It's getting worse. Muggles are disappearing everywhere and there are camps for them specifically, and they're the worst." Patrick told as he walked to the door; they thanked him for his services

"Best of luck." He said nodding and was gone. His tone didn't indicate that he actually expected the best of luck to happen though. His tone was dreary and exhausted and it was evident that he knew the worst was on its way for the wizarding words of Great Britain.

_**February**_

Ginny, was doing much better. She was recovered it seemed and didn't live in her room, the parchment note Harry had left and his letters were kept safely in their drawers, and Ginny found that her need to constantly read them was diminishing, she was getting used to him being dead. They'd heard nothing of Percy or Bill and they all sat eating when they heard the voice of the radio buzz

"Let today mark the day, that the Muggle Prime Minister was assassinated by The Lord Voldemort," it stated, they all sat in shock. It went on the tell of how successful the "PURIFICATION" was going that new bills were being passed according to International Wizarding Law. It was then that they heard a knock on the door, it burst open nearly immediately as a dozens of Death Eaters moved grabbing everyone and Disaparating just as quickly. It was only minutes later that death eaters had come knocking at the door, and rounded up the Weasley's. Abandoning the dinner on the table they headed outside where each death eater took a Weasley and disaparared.

They realized that they were in a very large room, much larger than that of The Great Hall, with hundreds of people. They all looked scared, and tired of being so. Within moments Voldemort appeared in front of them, Bellatrix slightly behind him, Ginny took a closer look and it was apparent that she was in her third trimester of pregnancy. She looked completely satisfied, as if every woman envied her. Bellatrix would consider carrying the anti-christs child an honor. Voldemort was probably going to kill the infant and replace his soul within it- some sick shit like that. He spoke after several moments,

"My fellow Purebloods," he began "I am happy to inform that the Pure Blood Reinstitution Act was passed yesterday at the Ministry of Magic." He said, and many people looked confused

"What?" someone asked but no one knew who

"This act demands the immediate marriage and procreation of Purebloods starting….now." Voldemort announced and many people looked terrified and held onto their children

"Beginning at the age of 16 witches and wizards shall be married and have 2 years to produce offspring. Failure to do so will result, in punishment of their loved ones." He hissed

"What about love?" A man yelled

"Yes? What of love? Can we not choose whom we marry?" short woman called

"This has been discussed. Those already in relationships or engaged shall be wed, and those that may have someone in mind should consult that person quickly. Those who are single shall be paired. Those who are already married and of child bearing age are also commanded that they procreate as well, trying to conceive constantly, NO MORE shall pureblooded wizarding families consist of one or two children but in several diget numbers. Within 1 months of the birth of each child the couple is required to try to conceive again." Voldemort hissed and exited, Bellatrix tossed her hair and followed, a tall man now walked on stage, the room was filled with panicked talking

"Everyone ages 16-25, go to this line. 26-35, this line." A group said snatched away from her mothers' arms Ginny was pulled into a corner of the room, she felt arms around her waist, she turned: LUNA. She screamed with delight and they even kissed each other out of happiness and cried. She'd never seen Luna this way, hysterical crying, scared…A woman stood before them and began reading names:

"Anthony Goldstein and Rachael Cohen," she called and the two stepped forward, they'd been paired. They gazed at each other for only a moment when a man stepped forward led them away.

"Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson," again, they stepped forward. Pansy began glancing around in a frenzy looking for her blonde haired idol. She looked to Marcus and spat something cruel and he looked absolutely disgusted by her. Again, a man stepped forward and attempted to lead them away, but resorted to tugging on their robes.

"Daphne Greengrass and Ernie Macmillan, Theodore Nott and Hester Gallfoot, Vincent Crabbe and Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood," she said, Ron's expression was horror stricken and his complexion went sallow as the man pulled him forward from the crowd and yanked Luna away from Ginny's waist; she felt her fingers slipping out of her palms, "Eileen Goldman and Gregory Goyal," they said and a loud "DAMN IT" shot through the crowd from Eileen's mouth- everyone laughed and Goyal looked pissed, "Fred Weasley and Dolores Turnpike, Neville Longbottom and Erika Anytin, George Weasley AND Sarah Lieberman," Ginny half expected to hear her name next, but several more came through and she was very calmed and maybe even bored when "Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy," went out into the air; Arthur and Molly's Weasley's voices were met with Narcissa and Lucius's "NO!" in unison; at first Ginny went blank and then the situtation became quite clear and she broke down into hysterics. She refused to step forward from the crowd and protested vocally and physically, but arms seized Ginny and Draco and they were led away into the room that everyone else had gone into. Draco looked stunned and Ginny had to be pulled- nearly dragged in; she couldn't believe this.

"This is not really happening," she sobbed and not looking at her, the man simply spoke:

"You bet your life it is."


	2. Ginny and Draco

WARNING: Graphic and DISTURBING RAPE SCENE

Chapter 2 – Ginny and Draco

Pulling Ginny, the Death eater nearly threw her onto an altar, she jerked as he did so that arm that he was holding flopping to her right side. She was crying hysterically, this wasn't Ginny. She was brave, sarcastic, and bold, and her heart was breaking.

"This isn't right," she cried slumping to her knees, Lucius burst into the room his face angry and desperate. He knew why this was happening, this was all Voldemort, and this pairing was pure pay back. Voldemort was punishing him for everything. He met his sons eyes, Draco didn't look angry, he looked shocked and confused and was now looking to his father for advice.

"GET UP YOU FOOLISH GIRL," The man behind the alter said walking around and kicking Ginny's legs and knees, embarrassed Draco leaned down and went to pull her up and with lightening speed her left hand struck he pulled back wincing at the scratch marks down his right cheek

"See, you can't let my son marry a psycho path!" Lucius yelled and Henrik Pendleton looked up from the papers; he narrowed his eyes at Lucius, but he focuses his attention down at Ginny

"LOOK, it's early in the morn and I was summoned here to oversee the immediate marriages of some 800 people. I've been here for HOURS and you don't think those other girls weren't crying? But no, you had to be the most difficult. The line is building, people want to be joined!" Henrik yelled; but he did know that most of these people did not want to be joined; some of them didn't really know each other and the lie didn't make him feel good at all, but these girls were horrified and he didn't know how to help.

"And what of LOVE? I don't love this monster!" Ginny cried pointing to Draco

"The Dark Lord says that you will find love in the fact that this union shall produce pure blooded offspring." He reassured, Ginny paused and thought about having sex with Draco, and erupted in horrendous screaming as if she were being gutted. Henrik was on his last cord, he gritted his teeth and bent down grabbing Ginny by the arms and forcing her to her feet, she stood, tears rolling down her face, looking to her right, away from Draco who looked horrified and like he was about to be sick. It took a few moments but Ginny was starting to cry herself out, and once she quieted and her heaving breaths were all that were heard the ceremony began. They stood nearly 5 feet apart, Draco's tall slim body stiff and back straight while Ginny's posture was slumped and her knees were bent, her gaze was fixated to right, looking away, her eyes were red and she blinked lazily, as if she didn't even realize she was there. Arthur and Molly watched in tears holding each other tight, Narcissa and Lucius weren't much different.

"Today, on February 14th 1999, I, Henrik Pendleton certify that Pureblooded Wizards Ginevra Molly Weasley born 11 August 1981 aged 17 years and Draco Pyxis Malfoy born 5 June 1980 aged 18 years were joined in matrimony to the satisfaction and approval of Lord Voldemort and concerning the International Wizarding Laws, I hereby pronounce you Draco and Ginny Malfoy-"

"Weasley! Ginevra Molly Weasley!!" She stamped demandingly; he immediately began to erase the ink

"Ginevra Molly Weasley-Malfoy," he spoke to himself scribbling on the parchment believing he was correcting it as he thought Ginny wanted her name added, and continued "I now pronounce you Draco and Ginny **Weasley**-Malfoy man and wife, you may kiss if you want to, sign here, **next**!" He yelled looking over their shoulders, when Draco and Ginny did nothing he simply put the quill in their hands and signed for them and pushed them off the alter, someone came from around the corner

"We'll now direct you to your honeymoon suit," a woman said, Draco looked down and Ginny opened her mouth and screamed "NOOO!" as the woman took her violently by the arm and _dragged_ Ginny down the hall, literally dragged her. Two death eater men picked her up and carried her up the stairs, Draco followed not believing any of it. This wasn't happening, no, it couldn't be happening. As they passed by rooms, Draco heard the sobs of several girls. He didn't know what was going on; some of the sobs were sexless as they could have belonged to either male or female.

"Ah, here we are, room 877," the woman said as pleasant as possible, though she shot Ginny a nasty look as the men threw her onto the bed "I believe that you'll find this Honeymoon suit quite comfortable Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we've taken the liberty to acquire some of your personal belonging to make your stay more relaxed. If you need room service simply call for a house Elf and there are bathroom facilities inside." She said pushing Draco inside walking away the door closing behind them

Draco gazed around the room; it was large and rather nice, very simply. A queen size bed a few feet away, two trunks, he recognized as his and assumed the other belonged to Ginny. There were several gift baskets, one for him, one for her and then ones to share. He walked into the bathroom which was beautiful. A jetted tub, a shower, chocolates! Wine, this was great, anything to keep his mind off of what was going on. Draco figured being passed out drunk was better than dealing with Ginny. A long time passed, 2 hours, he sat drinking and reading a few of the books, opening his gift basket. Ginny lay motionless on the bed and he was sure she'd cried herself to sleep. He debated it, but he was tired and wanted to go to bed, he put down the wine and went to scoot her onto the other side of the bed. The second his fingertips met the fabric of her hoodie her right fist railed through the air hitting him in the ear and she bolted to the door, which she banged on like the crazed woman she was becoming. After a few moments she was knocked back barely missing Draco and a sign projected itself force, a soothing voice read aloud.

"Congratulations on your marriage. This door is bewitched on the orders of Lord Voldemort and will not open until consummation of the union is complete. If you do not understand what that means please see note on nightstand. Further more, failure to consummate the union in less than 44 hours will result in the torture and possible death of family and friends. Enjoy your honeymoon!" It said cheerily and disappeared. Draco sat wide eyed and Ginny nearly puked

"They'll kill our families?" he breathed

"It's a way to insure procreation." She cried sitting up walking over the nightstand and picking up the table reading it to Draco, her voice was cracking

_To newlyweds;_

_Failure to consummate the marriage will result in the torture and possible death of family and friends. We understand that perhaps this is uncomfortable; if you would look in your gift baskets you will find several potions and other useful items to ease the way into marriage. If this is your first time, let it be known that consummation is key to making a marriage final and according to the laws of this room will only be considered complete consummation when the husband has ejaculated into the wife's' vagina. Also keep in mind that contraceptive charms do not work in this room or any room." _She read and looked into the distance

"This is terrible." Draco moaned and she realized that he was crying, she sat on the right side of the bed and looking off into the distance, _where are you Harry?_

**SOUNDS**

She'd fallen asleep, that was good, she'd slept some 15 hours and awoke to the smell of dinner in the corner of the room. She was surprised to find Draco on the other side of the bed curled up asleep. It was around 10:00 pm and she was starved, she moved closer and saw that two dishes were prepared, pot roast, her favorite and then across from it sea bass. She quickly ate and was still hungry, another plate appeared before her, this time she ate much slower and savored it. She heard the bed make creaky sounds and saw Draco sit up rubbing his eyes, he stood and faced her stretching but then he focused on her and he remembered where he was. He had forgotten for a moment. He smelled the sea bass and looked at her, she gave and approving nod to which he sat, they ate in absolute silence. They noticed that suddenly some candles had lit and they wondered which Wizards had given in so that they could go home. She wondered about Luna and Ron.

"This shouldn't be happening with you," she stated bitterly, Draco looked up with cold eyes "This should be the man I love, my everything, my soul and here I sit, across from the likes of you. A callow, malicious, selfish boy who knows nothing of life but the silver spoon he was born licking on." She seethed

"Malicious? I? And yet you utter the words of a devil!" He laughed sardonically

, their bickering was temporarily broken by the sounds to their left; the couple in the other room were making sounds- together.

"The gift baskets," Ginny said going over to hers and opening it and the other ones, Draco barely watched

"Love potions and chocolates," she said "Mood stimulators, relaxers…" they knew this wouldn't come easy. Draco was determined on finishing his sea bass. He then excused himself to the bathroom and showered; when he exited Ginny made a dash for the toilet and took a long bath. Draco was reading again, feeling bad for himself. Hours upon Hours passed, they were arguing once more. Ginny looked at him, their hours were closing in on them, they didn't have much time.

"You're going to have to do this by force." She said her breath quaking

"Me?" he said disgusted and shocked, why him? Why couldn't they both be victims and do this together?

"We only have an hour, hit me Draco." Her voice shook turning her head away, Draco's lip quivered, and he raised his hand, lowing it immediately. Her eyes widened and she mouthed, "Be a man." He raised his hand and struck Ginny hard across her face, the sound made a terrible stinging clap and he recoiled at the sound and the image of his action.

"You're going to have to go farther than that mama's boy." She hissed and Draco pouted a bit, Ginny lurched forward wrapping her fingers around his wrists and pulling him forward with a yank and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He looked her in the eyes and was suddenly consumed with with a madness he'd only read about in stories.

"Are you fully aware of what you're asking me to do? To your body? To _my _BODY? The horrible act in which you're begging me to enact in the name of this forsaken marriage? If I carry this out and am reported to the Wizengamot I'll be sentenced to a Dementor's kiss! You'd love that wouldn't you?" Draco cried, his future of a vapid life in Azkaban swirling in his mind

Her eyes were pinched shut and she was deeply sobbing. Draco was right. If she told, he would be sentenced. But with Voldemort in control of the Wizengamot, maybe they'd show him justice. Without another word Ginny starting taking off her clothes, pulling her shirt over her head between sobs removing her bra and her pants and underwear kicking it to the side.

Draco stood a foot away trying to only look at her face, everything was hazy, and he was getting tunnel vision. His features were scrunched and his arms coiled at his chest. He let out a defeated noise and started undressing, Ginny laid down on the floor. Draco glanced over at the bed and then down at her.

"Don't you want to do this on the bed?" He asked confused

"No." Ginny replied, "The bed is for lovers." She told clearly without her voice cracking, but a tear did fall down the right side of her face.

Draco stood naked looking down at her and let out a groan, this wasn't how he imagined it. He bent down on his knees and lingered over her face, making an attempt to kiss her, his face was stinging from her slap. He muttered something in discourse and she felt him starting to poke her thighs seeking out her warmth.

Then it became real.

She cried to such a degree that he had to cover her mouth and her muffled screaming didn't help at all. She inhaled deeply through her nose and her tears streamed down her face onto the carpet. Her hands were pulling hard at the sides of his arms, she felt her vaginal muscles clenching down in protest and against Draco's girth, the pain was unreal, it didn't hurt because her hymen was breaking, she didn't have one anyway, some girls don't but it was agony, because she was clenching down and Draco was thick and **shoving **himselfinside of her with intensity, hitting her cervix with all of the might of his inexperience coming through.

It burned and it hurt terribly, she was crying and not breathing deeply enough and just as she passed out Draco gave a final thrust and his eyes opened wide and let out a loud moan. He jumped up pulling out, the blood on his penis making dot marks up Ginny's motionless leg and abdomen and he ran toward the bathroom nearly making the toilet and vomiting all in the tub, until he had dry heaves. He'd never done so before but he washed out and then ran the tap filling it with terribly hot water, getting in, and scrubbing himself for what he'd just done…

Ginny lay unmoving on the floor, her legs open and slightly bent, her arms out, palms facing it, a little blood around her nose where he'd hit her. As time passed her inner thighs and vulva were showing the early signs of trauma and bruising. Draco remained in the bath, crying, scrubbing, eternally scrubbing.

Her finger, it twitched, flashes…Harry….a field….a sunflower….smile…the sun behind him…looking down at her….Ginny was seeing sudden flashes of hair his black hair, he was looking downward smiling in a field, a sunflower next to him and the sun slightly behind his shoulder, when he moved and the sun blinded her as it flashed to somewhere else….she couldn't hear anything, but was close to him and could see him from the mid upper arm up, he was in Hogwarts robes, looking to his left laughing….a flash….looking at her through a window making her laugh….a flash….chasing her around the Burrow in a red shirt while with the twilight on the horizon….

She opened her eyes and suddenly realized where she was. Her face hurt, her inner thighs were sore, she felt certain Draco had taken a knife and heaved inside of her.


	3. EVERYTHING

_**Note: I personally consider this chapter some of my best work...I am really proud of it, so if someone could give me a detailed review of this chapter I would be INCREDIBLY GREATFUL. Thank you**_

_**As of Saturday, October 17**__**th**__**, 2009 I have added a significant amount of dialogue to this section that I feel it was missing to begin with while I close up what I feel are loose ends.**_

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the Harry Potter characters.**_

_**Chapter 3 EVERYTHING**_

It wasn't long after that Ginny was sitting alone in a rocking chair in the study, it was a beautiful day outside but nasty weather was raging in her heart. They had just gotten a letter form the Ministry from The Headquarters of Wizarding Family Lineage Department, who happily wanted to inform them that they are pregnant with multiples and are due in November, oh and congratulations on strengthening Pureblood ties. She'd received letters from Neville, Luna, Ron, mom, dad; but nothing from Bill and Fleur, nothing of Percy. Draco who had inherited a large sum due to his grandfather Abraxius who opened his will and the family fortune to any Malfoy that successfully married another Pure blood and had an heir-and had millions more Galleons coming for each year they stayed married and each child they had; because of this financial freedom, and under Ginny's extreme persistence he had purchased a house that wasn't exactly in Oxford but was quite secluded on its own.

The purchase of the house only seem to settle Draco and Ginny's nerves, no longer did Ginny threaten his physical well _if we live here with your parents any longer_; it was also painful as she was not permitted to see her own just yet. Ginny and her family were under "interrogation" and "house arrest", whereas Draco could leave the house freely on his own accord, Ginny could only do so with Draco, a licensed member of the Ministry or one of his parents, and the thought of spending an evening with Lucius or Narcissa was enough to illicit thoughts of running herself through with a dagger; also Voldemort had made clear that the next 13 years were to specifically be toward **bettering and enhancing pureblood lineage**, basically VOLDEMORT passed a law saying that you had to have as many children as possible. They slept in separate rooms, her and Draco and agreed that they would be together to procreate and that was that, she did this for her parents, she'd lost Harry, she couldn't lose them.

Ron and Luna were apparently having a hard time conceiving and had been sent to St. Mungo's for fertility help, apparently when Voldemort said you had 2 years, he meant to already have a 2 year old. Ron found Luna slightly crazy and she found him hardheaded, but reading their letters she wondered if they were falling in love. Ginny and Ron had more in common as of now than they ever did before, they were both heartbroken. Ron actually cried in front of Luna over Hermione and Ginny bragged about Harry to Draco, who rolled his eyes and continued his own activities.

It was boring and leisurely, Draco had eventually applied for a job at The Ministry in order to spend less time at the house and ended up working as one of the many undersecretaries to Voldemort. A giant announcement was made that Bellatrix Lestrange had given birth to a 9 pound 10 ounce infant, a boy named Trevin. This was announced when Draco had pulled her to dinner with his parents, Narcissa had mentioned it and Ginny crassly remarked, in her signature harsh tone:

"I wonder if he too, will have a snake face;" She said and Draco had choked on his meal from laughter, she laughed as well until she snorted. Their eyes met and they realized that it was the first time that they'd laughed together. After that moment, things went much more smoothly between them, they did have their cruel moments: After Ginny had made a rather snide remark about Narcissa, the hostility snapped between them and Draco began yelling and screaming profanities and insults at Ginny and that he hated her and that she was a terrible and mean wife and got quite lewd; slightly showing in her pregnancy now Ginny was fearless more now than ever and outstretched her arm grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him down toward her until their noses were touching and she issued her final warning to him about how she really felt about him:

"My allegiance is not unto you Draco. If you continue to treat me this way I will cut out your throat in the night and drink your blood." She hissed and Draco backed away; it was after that episode they had both become very polite toward each other but there was distance, coldness and resentment between them still to a great extent. It was easier to blame each other, as each other, were the only people they were around. And Ginny realized that indeed it had not been Draco who had been unfair, it had been her whom was the instigator the entire time.

It was when she started to ask herself what Draco had sacrificed being married to her? Surely he'd never loved Pansy, he was overly open about that and at times around only her and a select few was unfastened in his relief that he was not married to her and felt terrible for Flint who'd gotten Pansy, apparently they both hated each other. Ginny imagined life with Pansy Parkinson was one of the things that could drive a human being to justifiable murder.

Through the tension, anger and deep resentment, came a great enlightenment between as they began to realize that their circumstance was neither of their faults and it was becoming petty to blame the other for the marriage. A kind of treaty was passed between them and they became more gracious toward the other, but the coldness at times was only kept there for comfort. Draco became more and more pleased by his situation due to the fact that at work and during leisure he was bombarded with peoples horrors of whom they'd been paired with. No one really used the term "married" or "marriage" anymore really. It was far more common to hear, "This is who I was paired with" and it made more sense anyway, these were not choices that people were able to make: they'd been paired and that was that. Also Voldemort's little episode as matchmaker didn't turn out well at all for people.

Again, during work or leisure Draco heard of the people complaining of whom they were paired with. Blaise Zabini had been paired with Millicent Bullstrode and seemed utterly despondent for a long time, but Draco did notice that people became more happy and more accustomed to their partner and after the years had gone on, it became just as common to hear someone introduce their _husband_, _wife, spouse and partner. _It was one day while walking to a meeting in the Ministry that Draco saw Blaise and Millicent holding hands and merrily smiling deep in conversation, and they were a sight to behold. The short, broad shouldered and thickset body of Millicent that was more of a 1930s German weightlifter that seemed to pound and force its way into existence with masculine moves and then beside her strolled Blaise Zabini with a graceful and refined elegance that balanced out the callous expressions of Millicient only to countered by Blaise's stoic and yet serene air.

Draco didn't even try to be modest and not stare, he drank up their image and hurried into the elevator even though he had plenty of time, wasn't late at all… He thought several things while riding the elevator, emptily greeting other Ministry officials and waiting for the meeting to begin. He thought, if Blaise Zabini, once a Hogwarts heartthrob who could date Veelas' someone who might even have veela blood, could find what appeared to happiness, although composed knowing Blaise but happiness nonetheless, why could he and Ginny find that? His wand was tracing his lips as he was deep in thought considering all of the different aspects of his life at all moment. How he'd changed from that angry boy who was jealous and blamed Potter for everything, who rejoiced at his pitfalls, who blamed him for sending his father to Azkaban, certainly Draco had come to accept that indeed his fathers own actions had him put away, but he never vocalized that to anyone else…never had the nerve.

Draco was called back to reality by the voices around.

"So Draco, I hear that wife yours is getting rather large. I saw you two out the other night." An elderdly wizard commented, people seemed to brighten up.

"Oh yes, she's getting quite along now. Quite big." Draco responded

"Enjoy these days, they're the last quite ones you'll have." A woman added and several people erupted into chuckles and Draco blushed slightly.

"Yes, with a new baby on the way you're going to be surprised how exhausted one can get." The same woman smiled, they all looked to Draco to add some tidbit about the pregnancy and the baby, twirling his wand and his need for acceptance, Draco finally gave in:

"We're having twins." He admitted several people smiled in his direction and cheers went around the table; the recognition that pure wizarding blood was extending enthused them greatly, all except Neville Longbottom who was a secretary's' secretary. Busy day the Ministry was having. Since Neville, had not been cleared to teach Herbology at Hogwarts, he had to take a simpler job, barely scraping by. The Ministry still aware and suspicious of his alliances towards the now defunct D/A and to Harry Potters' memory; this was all to humiliate Neville and several other blood traitors and those who sided with Dumbledore or Potter. The Ministry was behaving like a jealous ex who wanted the person who broke up with them to suffer. Longbottom looked sad, but not nearly as uncomfortable as they could have made him. Word is they still hadn't caught his Gram, the thought made Draco smile with the best of intentions.

"TWINS, do you know what she's having?" someone asked and Draco didn't like the tone, it was his children too, and he didn't respect the tone and indication that Ginny was his property or simply a baby making machine. Whereas Bellatrix lived to serve Voldemort, Ginny lived to serve herself and those she loved- Draco admired her guts immensely and felt supported with her around.

He swallowed before answering.

"Um. No. We're apt to be surprised by this." He told and more than a few faces fell at the explanation, _why wait?_ They must have assumed.

"How about your brother your brother-in-law Ron and that Lovegood girl, any news of children yet?"

Draco was just now realizing how little of a personal life anyone really had, everyone knew everyone's business and it was really starting to make him feel anxious at the surprise of how much he knew about everyone in this room with him, let alone the rest of Ministry itself. Of course at first there was the unbearable and humiliating gossip and talk that he'd been paired with Weasley, a known blood traitor as punishment for his fathers' insolence. Those feelings were fading and was seeming like such a long time ago, and not 4 years in the past. The meeting commenced, and finished and Draco found himself fighting just to listen and pay attention for his dear life as they discussed the same things that were now, quite routine.

Shaking hands with everyone in the room, even a begrudging Neville, Draco hurried out and headed to Diagon alley.

There really wasn't anything to do at the house and Ginny had come to accept that everyone she knew and loved was either dead, presumed dead, or under some sort of house arrest and Ginny was now past tears and intense suicidal thoughts. Knowing her family would be punished for her death and the two pureblood lives she'd be taking. With no wand, no friends and almost zero outside communication Ginny had taken up gardening, but in the muggle form, it was that afternoon a house elf came out and bowed in her presence.

"Mrs. Ginny," they'd learned to call her as she wouldn't answer to _Mrs. Malfoy_ until guests were over.

Ginny did not look up from the deep dark soil. The house elf spoke again.

"Mr. Malfoy requests your company in the foyer

Because she was on her knees, now more than ever was Ginny having a hard time breathing because the two fetuses inside of her were pressing against her diaphragm. They still didn't feel like hers, like her two children yet. They felt like they belonged to the Ministry and were 2 of the milestones since her life had become a nightmare. She often pretended that they were Harry's children she was carrying, and then she stopped all of that, because reality was always there to squeeze her hand and never let her forget what was really going on, and she didn't trust herself when she got that depressed with no one to talk to. She was panting and sweating, and she finally responded removing her gloves and wiping her eyes.

"Tell him, that if he wants to see me that I am outback." She told and the elf bowed low.

Draco appeared in the doorway several moments, looking consternated.

Ginny was bent beside the walkway, looking heavily pregnant because of the twins, carrying heavier than her trimester actually was. She was covered in dirt and panting as she dug planting bulbs and seeds for winter.

"What are you going?" Draco his confusion evident, with much frustration from her previous mindset and general uncomforted physically state, tried to keep her calm.

"Well Draco, I don't have a wand do I? And you've never volunteered yours." She told, Draco pursed his lips and then Ginny's features lit up with insight and she quickly got to her feet and regretted it, as she felt light headed and threw her arms out for balance, Draco stepped forward at once, but Ginny caught her balance and resumed her assault.

"You're afraid I'll use on it!" She accused her arm outstretched and her finger pointing to his him.

"You will." He stated incredulously to his own honesty. Ginny was struck by his nerve as well, and only nodded in agreement.

"It's a strong likelihood." And she continued gardening, to impressed by Draco at the moment. He didn't move and appeared to be hesitating,

"It was a fleeting moment of harmony Draco; don't read to far into it-

But Ginny's obtuse and vexed tone dropped in-flight when she saw what he was holding.

Outstretched in his arms Draco was holding scarlet and hold tulips, daises and roses: Gryffindor colors.

She'd been so devoured by hate, resentment, malice and bitterness that she's overlooked a kind gesture. She looked away embarrassed by her behavior.

"They're lovely." She stated, Draco gave a cautious smile and stood a step forward.

"Just leave them over there." She ordered toward the stone wall, looking a bit angry and defeated Draco turned on his heel and walked inside.

Ginny took a deep breath as the tension eased.

**T**hey had comical moments though, they had some things in common, Draco thought of Ginny as terribly funny and she liked his goofy laugh. It was when she was heavily pregnant and they sat in the library, he was writing letters to Authorities on behalf on Voldemort and she was reading an illegal muggle book. She wondered if Draco knew it was illegal, but it was from her own collection in her old room, so she guessed he was none the wiser.

"Draco," she spoke, and immersed in his work he did not reply, she repeated his name again, nothing, until she said "HEY DRACO."

"MM," was the only noise he made, she swallowed before speaking

"What happened to Bill, Fleur and Percy?" she asked, but he seemed unmoved

"Who?" he returned, putting down his quill facing her, putting his elbow on the desk and resting his mouth in his jaw

"My brothers Percy and Bill and his wife Fleur; what's happened to them Draco? You work at the Ministry, you must have some knowledge of the murders and disappearances of Wizards who oppose the atrocity known as Voldemort and his reign." She stated, that seemed to have struck a cord, he stared at her for several seconds

"I don't…know." He replied slowly and resumed writing

"LIAR," She stamped her feet in the chair and stood "They were put in a camp and MURDERED weren't they? Starved and then thrown into mass graves, just like HERMIONE. OR! Did they burn them to hide the evidence? _Those camps are for violent criminals _or _they're simply work camps_. Those are camps are for DEATH, for innocent muggles and wizards. Children walking around in tattered uniforms that do not keep them from the cold! OH the vileness of it all!" She screamed as she shed tears pulling at her hair "We call ourselves Pure of Blood but we murder in the name if "purity" and as we do so we pollute our own cause! And because of that _Pureblood_ does not run within us but FILTH flows through our veins! An amalgam of some distorted vision of unison and _untainted_ lineage. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust this is what becomes of us all, there will be a time when we must explain ourselves to our children, to the world, to _ourselves_. In our ultimate quest for blood status perfection we are damning ourselves to a promised and secured HELL." She announced leaving.

Draco watched her exit the room with haste, sometimes he wasn't sure anymore if Ginny was angry at him, The Ministry, herself, Voldemort or more simply…the world. He watched her exit, her profile hurrying out, her hair and white gown flowing behind her, her exceedingly pregnant body steady in posture.

_Granger isn't dead_ was all that went through his mind. Ginny paid no mind anymore; it had been a year and 6 months since she'd seen them, her brothers, her friends, a year and 6 months, all but two years. Although she was days away from her due date she quickly went to her wardrobe and grabbed her coat, no time to change from her nightdress. She removed her slippers and put on some socks and shoes.

Her nightgown was very flowy and roomy and was of linen with embroiders of flowers that her mother had made her; it was white and went down to her ankles. It was about 55 degrees outside and she knew that the ocean air would only make it colder.

She didn't have time now. Even with her coat zipped up from the side she looked like and upside-down question mark, her tummy protruding greatly and then up straight from there a nice curve where her breasts were. It wasn't raining outside and was quite nice, but it was that November darkness that washed over everything. She took a deep breath and stepped out the front door and Disaparated.

**Shell Cottage **

The weather was much more troublesome here than it had been in Oxford. It didn't surprise her as she had anticipated it; it was right next to the ocean. Her hair whipped around her face and she looked around, the sound of waves crashing was everywhere and all around her different shades of blue and gray, beautiful. She was in the backyard and saw the door. She called all their names, but only the crashing waved and whistling wind replied. She approached the back door and twisted the handle, open.

Closing it behind her the whole house was black, pitch black, and slightly foul smelling. She couldn't see an inch in front of her face but she knew the kitchen well enough, and walked out the kitchen doors around the corner, she could feel the space getting bigger and knew that she was in the living room. She kept walking and headed up the stairs, where in a cabinet at the end of the left side of the hall there were matches and lanterns. She felt her way gingerly down the hall placing her hands on the front of the cabinet and opened door feeling around, towels, bottles of shampoo, lotions…matches, lantern. She held it up and lit it and went through the rooms, nothing. Bill and Fleurs' bed was made on one side, and unmade on the other. It looked as if no one had been here in days.

She entered the guest room and was surprised. It had been made into a nursery; she approached the crib and saw nothing in it, just stuffed toys, and baby toys on the floor. She went down the stairs and stopped. A man was sitting calmly on the couch; she could see his shadowy outline quite clear now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. The sound of crashing waves and the wind rushing outside jangled the windowpane; she wished she'd had a wand, how foolish of her. She still didn't have one.

Gathering some bravery she walked right around and faced the man and let out a muffled moan as she covered her mouth. Percy was sitting up, and his eyes were slightly open, his mouth partly ajar, his skin was a green color, his red hair burning against his green skin…. She backed up breathing deeply and her chest was heaving up and down, she saw that his wand was still in his hand and he gazed forward, had he simply been talking when he was killed suddenly or were they expecting someone? She now stood still and as she did part of her anticipated Percy's head would turn toward like in her greatest fears- Inferi. She turned and her eyes widened once more, she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and there slumped over in his dinner was Bill.

She recognized the huge frame and again, the red hair burning against rotted skin. He was in such a position that his knees were turned out like he'd been pushing himself away from the table as he to was killed suddenly, his right hand on the plate still holding his fork, his left in a tight fist. She moved closer and saw that his face was in his meal and, his cheeks still swollen with food he'd been chewing and unlike Percy he had maggots about his face, crawling out of his mouth. His eyes too, were open and sunken in, the irises wrinkled in the center. She was panicking, she had to leave.

Right past them!

She's walked right past in the dark, her dead brothers had been right beside her!

In the dark she'd walked right past them! In the pitch black, when she stood in the kitchen and living room all those moments in the pitch black they'd been sitting there in their decomposed states! Upstairs while she calmly searched they were down there putrefied, sitting like statues unnoticed by her! She had to get out, now, she had to get out, and just before she bolted for the door a thought occurred to her- she had to get Percy's wand, and hide it, to come back for it… she walked over to him and snatched it out of his hands, hurrying through the kitchen, her eyes fixed forward, suddenly someone grabbed her coat and she began to scream about trashing her arms. She looked behind her, expecting to see Bill under the Inferius curse, but low and behold, her coat had simply caught on the counter, she yanked it free and hurried outside closing the backdoor behind her.

She knelt down and dug into the dirt a few inches, burying her brother's- **her** wand. She was ready to leave when she heard screaming in front of the house, Fleur? She ran and saw a Death eater in front of Fleur who was lying with her back to Ginny and on her side, struggling to get up. They caught site of Ginny as she approached

"What are you doing?" she screamed and they stepped back and Ginny hurried toward her and kneeled down to pick up Fleur who clung to her jacket tightly.

"It's alright Fleur," Ginny reassured and Fleur merely grunted, perhaps in grief, Ginny noticed that it was the same Death eater she attacked, Molly, and she was smiling. A foul smell entered Ginny's nose, the same from the house. She turned her head downward to the left and saw Fleur, green rotting skin; eyes milky and sunken, her irises looked crinkled, and thick red dried blood starting from her nose to her upper lip as a result of her violent death days ago. She was an inch away from Ginny's face, Ginny gasped putting her hands on Fleur's wrists pushing her away and the skin broke away from the forearms onto Ginny's hands and between her fingers, just as Fleur's teeth slightly grazed Ginny's cheek she unzipped her coat twisting around shaking it off, wiping her hands on it, but the putrid smell would not leave her.

Fleur went crashing to the ground her perfect silvery blond hair waving everywhere in the wind. Ginny wasn't crying as she profusely tried to wipe her hands on her white linen nightgown. It was suddenly cool, the temperature, not terribly but it was cooler, it was tolerable, it was quite nice on Ginny's hot panicked skin and sweaty brow. The wind changed direction and was now going against Ginny now pushing her hair backward over her shoulder with force; her nightgown looked as if someone was standing behind her pulling it backward, outlining her enlarged breasts and incredibly large abdomen. She was very large and round and even the death eaters had to admire how beautiful she looked. They held their wands out,

"Inferi aren't supposed to bite!" Ginny yelled pointing at Fleur

"Not unless you tell them to bite! Command them to consume flesh!" Molly grinned and her eyes shrunk and narrowed into fine slits, her mended tongue slightly between her front teeth

"I wasn't right in the head when I hurt you, I'm sorry." Ginny pleaded

"DOESN'T MATTER!" The man yelled

"SHUT IT GREG!" Molly spat bitterly behind her, he held his hands up backing away

"You're fine now!" Ginny argued. Molly turned her sour gaze from Greg to Ginny. Ginny suddenly didn't feel fear at all, she knew exactly what was going to happen; Molly swung her wand in the air and a flash of white and green light hit her, Ginny ferociously shook in agony and her head fell back ward, her eyes open and on the varied colors of blues, silvers and grays that painted the clouds that were moving; beautiful Mother Nature and horrible human nature. But no scream could come out from her throat, how could it?

The agony was like 1,000 lives being taken horribly at once. After a while Ginny's body loosened from its tight agonizing grip and she relaxed so that her body swayed in the wind, she fell forward onto her front side, her face crashing on the gravel; she actually felt the two lives inside of her press hard against the lining of her uterus, which had thinned normally due to its stretching in this late month of pregnancy.

The 2 lives inside of her writhed, thrashing about in the already confined space that was now crushing them; Ginny felt herself wanting to vomit do to the intense and added pressure being forced upward and though she was aware of her nausea and her body retched fairly, she did not throw up. Molly walked up and put the toe of her shoe just beside Ginny's left armpit and pushed her over into her back.

Ginny wasn't doing much, as she felt light headed. But realized immediately that Molly was kicking her and stamping down on her chest, abdomen and legs, Greg joined in. Ginny was settling into a state of distress as her breaths became shallow and she was dizzying…she was going into shock, she felt water between her legs, and heard a very loud POP, like an engine backfire. Another set of feet on the gravel, she looked up and saw Molly and Greg's wands fly out of their hands and they looked around astonished.

As they caught sight of a man in black slacks and shiny black leather Italian shoes and a black turtle neck, his slicked back blonde hair coming undone in the wind. He held his wand out and hollered "CRUCIO!" and hit Molly just above her pelvic bone and flew backward. Gregory had dove for his wand and on his side was firing hexes at Draco. Greg had the advantage on the wind washing up from behind him while Draco narrowed his eyes from the wind, firing jinxes back, Ginny watched Draco's tall figure, steady in the strong wind; orange light coming from Greg's wand while a dark purple was sparking from Draco's. After several minutes Molly's convulsing had ceased, she was coming around and Ginny wanted to warn Draco but she couldn't find the strength for voice.

Molly searched in the gravel for the wand, meanwhile Fleur's possessed corpse was crawling toward Ginny under the direction to bite, shred and devour flesh. Her sunken eyes that were crinkled in the center gazing at Ginny, only remnants of blue within them and the beauty they had been, Fleur retracted her lips letting out a strange moan,

"Avada Kedavra!" Greg yelled who was now on his feet; it missed Draco by an inch whizzing past his neck. Draco looked over his shoulder watching the green flash of light hit the side of the garden gate as it exploded. Snapping his head back toward Greg at the speed of light Draco's face was calm and contemplative, it frightened Greg and Draco threw his arm violently as a flash of light hit Greg and froze him solid throwing him backward his body sliding taken gravel with him as dust rose, but was quickly whisked way by the wind. Draco paused and he could only hear the wind rushing past him, which was warm now, it had blown in from the tropics and was the perfect temperature of 55 degrees, not cold or too warm.

"You've killed him!" Molly screamed hysterically "You've spilled pure blood!" She yelled pointing at Draco. Wrong, Draco had stunned him, meeting her eyes she pointed her wand at Ginny, and Draco hadn't noticed that her white linen nightgown was stained with blood, pouring out of her birth canal; Ginny lay in a puddle that seemed ever stretching

"I'll do it. I'll kill her and your children," Molly threatened and continued "Based on her size I can only assume that there are two dying lives inside her now." She said plain faced "Drop you wand." She ordered, and Draco did nothing and Molly's eyes widened pursing her lips and she motioned to Ginny, the wind blowing her red hair about, her nightgown flapping at her ankles. Draco's black turtleneck moved up and down, everything was bathed in a light blue, the ocean skies further out a brilliant dark blue mixed with gray.

His hair danced about in the wind as he lowered his wand and then abruptly gave an underhand binding curse that hit Molly in her right eye and fell forward like a block of stone hitting a large rock, her temple striking the most pointed corner, her body relaxed as death consumed her. He hurried toward Ginny placing his wand in his pocket and leaned down over her, her face was scratched and swollen.

Her wonderful dark brown eyes were dilated greatly and her skin was the color of her white gown. Her eyes enlarged and she made a squeaking noise, Draco furrowed his eyebrows and his gaze looked downward to his left at her feet and saw a green skinned ghoul, an Inferi, a corpse that had removed Ginny's sock and shoe and was closing her mouth around the side of Ginny's foot, Draco stood and kicked it in the eye socked, she flew back her silvery blonde hair flying about, Ginny shoe and sock still in each of her hands.

With his wand he destroyed her rushing to Ginny kneeling down shimming his arms underneath her body and raising her, which proved difficult, he got to his feet and felt the wind rushing past them. She was looking at him, scared, trying to say something. He pinched his eyes shut trying desperately concentrate, he'd never Disaparated two people before and he felt them move and the wind was gone.

He heard people and opened his eyes; they were in Cloonacool Emergency Room for Wizarding Crisis's, several Healers (doctors) saw her and the blood dripping onto the floor and they pulled a gurney up, he placed her on it, she grabbed his wrist and looked into her eyes following them down the hall and with all her strength, Ginny spoke.

"I…want…" she said her voice cracking, Draco leaned in closer to listen "I want…my mum." She said a tear rolling down the side of her face "I want to see, my mum before I die…I want to hold her hand….I want…my mum…" told and her head fell back onto the gurney her eyes blank, staring on the ceiling, her mouth still a little open, her head moved slightly back and forth with the motions of the gurney.

"We need to perform a C-Section NOW!" A Healer yelled as they rolled her into a room, closing it off "Get me a breathing mask!" He ordered putting it over Ginny's face, another had begun CRP, and Draco stood in disbelief. He felt kind hands on his upper arms lead him out side the room

"You'll have to wait here." A calm voice said, but Draco stepped back and quickly Disaparated without thinking. In his panic he hadn't Apparated close enough and he could the lights of the Weasley home in the distance, he ran like a beast, his arm moving back and forth beside him, his longs legs covering more ground than it felt like, screaming their names, "MR. AND MRS. WEALSEY!" he repeated over and over as he ran toward the house, the lights coming closer and closer as the house was now in reach as he threw himself against the door bursting inside, not bothering to knock….


	4. Parenthood

Chapter 4- **The Reckoning**

Arthur and Molly were horrified at what Draco was explaining, he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Draco, we can't leave this house, we'll be arrested, perhaps killed." Molly told

"Ginny is dying, she just wants to see you, I'll take the blame, and I'll say I kidnapped you both. You're defenseless without your wand." He said putting his hands on his knees shaking, Molly went again to protest and then with all his might he stood again with a sneer on his face raising his wand to them in defense. They couldn't argue now. They arrived via Floo and Draco saw that the blood puddle Ginny had left on the floor was cleaned, he walked over the room pulling Molly and Arthur they looked inside and could see Ginny very pregnant, and someone was performing CPR. Molly's hand went over her mouth and she was crying, so was Arthur; a male nurse stepped out

"Ah, you're back then," he said looking at Draco

"I had to get her parents, she wants to see her mother." He stated

"In due time, they've got her heart beat back, their prepping her for emergency delivery through the abdomen, you're sons are fine." He said gentling patting Draco on the shoulder and he realized it was the same soothing voice from before, he handed Draco a paper bag and he realized looking in that it was Ginny's white linen nightgown that Molly had made her. He turned tiredly and saw two guards walking toward him.

"Molly, I think that you should have this." He said handing her the bag

"Draco Malfoy?" they asked, he nodded "You're wanted for the murder of Pureblood Molly Handling. Please hand over your wand and any other magical items you may be carrying." They stated as Arthur and Molly looked shocked watching Draco being taken away. They arrived quickly, but Draco realized that it wasn't Azkaban.

"Where are we?" Draco asked running his hand through his hair

"The Ministry, you have a hearing at 10:00 am tomorrow." One stated and slammed the door behind Draco. It was a small cell, maybe 10 feet, a single cot and toilet with a sink. Draco sat down on the bed and lay down; he felt his muscles ache and then relax, he was tired, and he was falling sleep. As he was drifting off he saw a few things, Ginny's face, the white linen dress, the nurse echoing _your sons_. It was all very strange to him, he was 19, married and father of 2. If someone had told him that 2 years ago he would have sneered in their face, mainly because he would have assumed he was married to Pansy which was out of the question and secondly, he didn't foresee that for himself. Something startled him; someone was in the cell with him. He opened his eyes quickly and saw no one there, but he could feel them. He closed his eyes again and saw a burst of light speed across his eyelids, deep green eyes, looking directly into his soul.

Angry with him for treating Ginny the way he did, making him relive that night the conception look place, he opened his eyes and saw a shadow creeping in the corner, darkness. It was dark and black, but its eyes were glowing emerald green. Draco saw himself sit up in defense; it was forcing the feelings from that night into Draco, and how he hated what he'd done. It moved in closure, with jerking movements, Draco couldn't look away from the emerald eyes, it moved closer to him, so close Draco was convinced the entity would snatch him and drag him of to hell or something, he looked into its eyes and was filled with horror; Potter. He pinched his eyes shut and when he opened them, Potter, or whatever it was had vanished, Draco was half awake the rest of the night, his dreams haunted him.

He awoke to pounding on his cell. He stirred and felt himself being yanked to his feet and led into the court. He saw Dolores Umbridge sitting there, her fat face smiling, he also gazed at his parents sitting as well, watching.

"Draco Malfoy," she began "Do you understand why you are here?" she asked

"Yes," he stated and caught the eyes of Gregory Handling.

"Do you understand the seriousness of these accusations? Pureblood has been spilled." She told, sounding a little more agitated

"I am innocent. If you seek to restore justice look no further than the accuser Gregory Handling." Draco stated pointing at him, Greg erupted in denial but the court was shushed

"Are you claiming that Gregory killed his own wife?" She smiled tilting her head

"It's more complicated than that." Draco stated

"Care to explain?" she asked, Draco recounted for them the events, how he knew that Ginny was worried, and he fibbed that he assumed that with her heavily pregnant state her motherly instincts took over and she went looking for her family which she found dead and was then attacked by Gregory and Molly, ambushed, they'd even used the Inferius curse to manipulate a corpse into eating Ginny's flesh, beginning with her the fetuses inside of her. When asked how to know where to find her, he told of how Ginny was ranting about seeing her siblings and knew that she'd go to shell cottage to speak with them and how when he arrived he witnessed Greg and Molly kicking and stomping on Ginny, mainly in the belly and that he used defense to protect her.

"I used a binding spell, and in that instance she fell over hitting her head." Draco explained

"LIAR! He used the killing curse and he knows it!" Greg pointed, Draco eyes traveled to him

"No, I didn't. But you certainly didn't hesitate to throw one at me, I believe the remnant of what used to be the Bill and Fleur's garden gate holds the evidence to your poor aim." Draco said and saw his father smile slightly.

"The Healer's report on Molly Handling's body says that no killing curse was used, but a Cruciatus a few minutes before death,"

"It was payback, they'd used it on a pregnant woman, and I might remind the court that not only was Ginny heavily pregnant with twins, days away from delivery, but she WAS WITHOUT WAND. She had no protection." Draco stamped, again people began to murmur, Umbridge called everyone back to order

"Yes," she said looking over some papers her pointer finger to her lower lip "According the medical report from Healers at Cloonacool Emergency Room for Wizarding Crisis's, Ginevra Weasley Malfoy aged 18 years suffered severe trauma throughout her entire body, and is in a state of critical care. Yesterday evening they delivered twin boys weighing 9 pounds 10 ounces and 6 pounds 11 ounces, healthy and active." She stated looking back at Draco

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"It is my understanding, that Molly Handling bore a grudge against Ginny, who in a state of hysteria attacked her over a year ago. Based on the decay of what I now know to be Fleur Weasley, she'd been dead only a day or two, it is not the Ministry's way to kill purebloods that are raising families, and I believe that this was the work of Gregory and Molly Handling."

"You think they'd go so far as to kill a family to get back at someone? What about the infant?" Umbridge asked, Draco gave her a look

"Infant?" he asked, she looked around nervous

"An investigation shall be launched, until then Draco Pyxis Malfoy you are hereby released into your own custody. Court is adjourned." She spoke; Draco was quickly met by his parents who hugged him.

"Orion Solstice Malfoy and Eridanus Rigel Malfoy," she smiled

"What?" he asked shaking his head

"Names for the infants." She smiled and Lucius stood besides her smiling, Ginny would absolutely kill him. Even in her condition he foresaw the breaking of his limbs and the cracking of his neck. When he explained he had to bring it up with her they looked solemn and angry

"She'll just give it some random name, or worse, she'll name it after Potter." Lucius spat

"She doesn't understand we need to carry on the Malfoy tradition." Narcissa said, she sounded worried. Draco left assuring he'd try and using the Floo network found himself at the front desk

"Ginny Weasley-Malfoy." He said plainly

"Floor 9 room 217." A nurse said, upon entering the room he found the entire Weasley family there; he was immediately met with scorn, from Ron, who was standing with Luna, looking pregnant.

"What're you doing here?" he asked

"Back off RON I just spent 14 hours in a holding cell and was then called into court." Draco hissed, Molly was rubbing her hands together

"What happened Draco?"

"Gregory Handling is denying the allegations and the FACT that he and his wife attacked Ginny." Draco told

"And Molly?" Molly asked

"Molly Handling is dead." Draco stated

"Oh Draco you didn't!" She gasped

"No, a binding spell, she fell forward and smashed her head."

"She was a waste of life anyhow." Ron sneered; Draco noticed how close Luna stood to Ron, holding onto him.

"I would like a moment alone with Ginny." Draco spoke and Ron began to protest but Molly and Arthur lead them out, telling Ron to be quiet. The Room was emptied of the family and Draco's eyes fell upon Ginny asleep in the bed, a single bassinette holding two infants, his children, he hadn't seen them yet. He placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder and shook her slightly whispering her name, she was waking up.

"How are you?" he asked, she smacked her lips, the anti pain charms were delightful, she felt like a million bucks

"Good, I feel good." She stated stretching, her face and arms bruised, Draco hesitated

"Orion Solstice Malfoy and Eridanus Rigel Malfoy." He stated, her yes went to the bassinette and then him, she shook her head

"Those are HORRIBLE names."

"My parents chose them." He said

"Now I really hate them." She sat up crossing her arms

"You're family and constellations, should we consider the name Betelgeuse?"

"What?" he furrowed his eye brows

"Betelgeuse is a semiregular variable star located 427 light-years away from Earth." She told her arms still crossed

"So, I don't think that they'd pick that. What names did you have in mind,"

"I really didn't think about it," she admitted, neither had Draco, they felt a pang of guilt at how unwanted these children were. They glanced at them again

"Have you seen them?" he asked, she shook her head

"No, mainly the nurses have been in to feed them." She said, Draco stood and moved the basinette closer to them both. Inside the infants were asleep, one sizably bigger than the other, he looked nervous but he took the bigger infant and handed it to Ginny and took the smaller one for himself. They both had hazel eyes and brownish hair with blond. They couldn't think of names, so they elborated, giving in to Lucius and Narcissa this one time. Gazing at the birth certificate they wrote

Orion Solstice George Weasley Malfoy to the smaller one and Eridanus Rigel Percy Weasley Malfoy to the much bigger one.

Ginny was released in 2 days and up on her feet comfortably in 3. But it wasn't easy, they were both juggling two screaming infants, and Draco had to take time off of work. Eridanus proved to be an incredibly needy baby, although very big in size his cry was small and whiny and he couldn't be put down, he'd just pout, then cry, and then scream. Orion on the other hand was quiet and contemplative, when breast or bottle fed they were both the snuggly type but Eridanus absolutely had to be held.

For the first few days they traded off between babies and rooms, but soon realized that it was getting to difficult and decided for the time being to just sleep in Ginny's bed, and they both became used to the heaviness of Eridanus on their chests, while Orion slept quiet in the bassinette beside the bed.

Ginny thought she was going insane, she'd close her eyes and get close to sleep and then hear the screams of a baby and 4 months after their birth, Ginny had been fast asleep, the first time in a long time and was dreaming. She felt absolutely amazing in her dream, her body was back to its old ways, not transformed by pregnancy or a beating, and she was 16 and happy again, walking with Harry by the Burrow.

Harry was pushing her slightly and she was laughing with him, they had their arms around each others shoulders and the sun was down on their skin, warming it. Hermione and Ron were arguing playfully and teasing each other. They caught sight of her and Harry and walked toward each other and Hermione was talking about how exciting it was that Ginny was starting her final year at Hogwarts and asked career she thought of pursuing.

She felt Harry's hair on her neck and heard someone crying, a baby, confused they all looked around when Ginny was pulled from her sleep and realized that it was just Eridanus screaming, kicking his legs beside her. Ginny looked down at him and to her left at Draco who was sleeping on his stomach, his left hand on Eridanus's tummy, his hair messy and about the place. Ginny felt herself wanting to cry hysterically and without control, she threw her covers off and picked Eridanus up and he still cried, he she offered her breast but he wasn't interested, she walked around and bounced him and patted him on the back while she wept and walked about the room.

She went over her dream, again and again, knowing that a situation like that had never occurred, and there was a deep sorrow and pain that came with realizing, the boy she loved and the girl she had called her best friend were now dead and only lived in her heart and dreams, and manifested themselves as such. It was 5:54 in the morning, Ginny was 19 years old and mother of two and she'd only slept maybe 10 hours in the last 3 days. She heard the bed crick and looked over, it was Draco stretching and looking straight ahead, he didn't bother to fix his hair which was about the place every which way. He held his arms out and motioned his hands

"Give Riddy here." He stated and Ginny handed him over putting her head in Draco's chest for a moment, as if to hug him and flopped onto the bed eager to return to her dream.

"Come on Riddy let's take a bath," Draco said and Eridanus seemed to coo a bit, Draco waiting for the water to cool and stepped in resting Eridanus on his propped up legs. He squeezed and washed his face and then cleaned Riddy's body.

When finished he walked back to the room and placed Riddy in the bassinette next to Orion, Riddy for the first time, was sleeping soundly without being held. Draco rubbed his eyes and threw his robe off onto the chair. He stood naked in the room, Ginny asleep in the bed and his twins asleep in the basinette, he looked around the room, it was so quiet and felt eerie to him. He ran his hands down his body and rested them on his hips, on his white blonde pubic hair, he felt alone, even though in the room with 3 present souls, he felt so alone.

A stir, a slight crackling voice, Orion was waking up and letting it be known that he was hungry. Draco grabbed him and sat down feeding him, he sat naked in the chair and fed Orion and it made him laugh a bit. If 3 years ago someone had showed him this, 19 years old, father of two, married to Ginny Weasley and sitting naked in a chair feeding a 4 month of infant…he probably would have used the killing curse on himself.

He laughed again, at how selfish he'd been, and an only child, object of his parents admirations and dreams. Speaking of parents he was suppose to visit them today and bring the babies. He thought it funny that neither Eridanus or Orion were blonde or red headed, simply brunette, they both had incredibly thick hair though and large hazel eyes, a mixture between his cold grey ones and Ginny deep brown ones.

It wasn't long until Orion had stopped feeding and was again asleep, Draco felt some relief when put him back in his basinette and turning he saw Ginny looking at him strange, he tensed up a bit and then shrugged casually. So he was naked? Big whoop. She didn't mind either and immediately went back to bed. Draco dressed and as he did he was catching glimpses of Ginny, but not by turning to look at her, from their wedding night. It made his stomach turn and his shoulders feel heavy, it sickened him to know what he did. Draco noticed an a letter by the nightstand but didn't exactly care about it, when he finished dressing he moved in its direction and picked it up, it was unopened and addressed to Draco and Ginny Weasley-Malfoy.

He opened it and read that Ron and Luna were announcing the birth of their daughter Hermione Jane Luna Weasley, born 26th March 2000 weighing 7 pounds 8 ounces. A picture of Luna sitting up in a hospital bed, Ron's arm around her, making the babies hand wave. The baby had big eyes and a dreamy look on its face- that was definitely Luna's side. _Hermione_, Draco thought to himself; they'd named her Hermione and he wondered if Ginny would ever want to name their child Harry at some point. He thought of that night in his cell, was it Harry who'd come to haunt him? He thought of what he'd done to Ginny on their wedding night and he burst into tears. He didn't want to live with himself, this wasn't living it was punishment- either simply from himself or some cosmic force bent on his mental destruction.

He looked over to see Ginny still lying in bed, pulling the wand out of his pocket and then pointing it at him. This was it, he thought, she was going to kill him, and could he blame her? His thoughts went to the infants asleep just a few feet away, the products of force, of malicious rape. She waved the wand violently and he flew backward landing on the floor, he didn't move. Orion and Riddy were roused from their nap and began to cry, soft at first and then gaining momentum.

Ginny didn't mind them and walked toward Draco pointing the wand out, casting another spell. She'd cleaned his memory of the honeymoon and was now filling it with something else, anything else- only because she knew that he was remorseful over what had been done. She looked at the clock and realized that he was supposed to have left for his parents house 5 minutes ago. Using his wand Ginny moved him into the bed, he'd be out for a while, and packed up the twins moving fast. She stood at Narcissa and Lucius's doorway, they looked happy to see the twins but not here,

"Have fun with them for the weekend!" Ginny waved and in unison Lucius and Narcissa in a confused tone asked "The weekend?" but Ginny had already left. She went through her wardrobe tapping her index finger to her lips; lately she'd just stayed in her night clothes because she was always home with the babies but she had to get out of the house. Perhaps a nice simple dress; yes that would do. As she was undressing Ginny looked down at her naked body, how changed it was.

Her breasts, which were once an A cup were now a full C, her hips were wide, her thighs full and she looked overall good. She was surprised to find that her dresses which once looked nice on her no longer fit in the bust area. She smiled to herself realizing her breasts were to large, full of milk no less but large. She picked out a black dress that came to her knees a black angora cardigan and shook Draco.

"DRACO, GET UP." She repeated and he smacked his lips together

"Hmm," he moaned rolling over

"WAKE UP!" She yelled smacking his ass, he looked at her sneering

"What?"

"We're going out." She told walking to his dresser

"Where?"

"I don't care, as long as it isn't here!" Ginny explained going through some clothes

"But, why?"

"BECAUSE," she breathed, very annoyed "we are alone, no kids and lets make the most of it!" She told and with that Draco sat up walking towards her

"I don't care what we do as long as it isn't dancing." He told grabbing a suit from her offering hands. Draco looked around the restaurant and ran his hands through his hair, he recognized a few faces and went through their expressions

"What looks good to you?" Ginny asked glancing over the menu "I really love Greek food, so I think I'll have the lamb with the tzatziki sauce, I ADORE tzatziki sauce!" Ginny gushed, very pleased with her decision. Her gaze caught Draco's who was staring at someone, she looked over her shoulder and expected to see a gorgeous woman but found Anthony Goldstein. He caught both their gazes and waved, his wife looking over her shoulder smiling at Ginny and glaring at Draco.

Orion got bigger and bigger until he nearly matched his brothers size. At 6 months of age, they received a letter from the Ministry that now is the time to begin trying again for an infant. They both looked at each other exhaustedly and then at the screaming babies, and pouted a bit to themselves.

It was nearly 4 months before that Ron and Luna had just had a daughter, the letter explained that they had named her Hermione Jane Lovegood Weasley, she weighed 7 pounds and had bright blond hair and looked a lot like Luna did as a baby. Ginny poured over the words of the letter and although it had been written some time ago she read it over and over again, feeling herself choke as it had been about 3 years since she'd seen Hermione. How she missed her. Her thoughts of Hermione quickly led her to thoughts of Harry, and while Draco was away visiting his parents with Eridanus and Orion, she took this treasured and rare private moment to sit down and cry.

For a moment, it felt like the old times, like Hermione and Harry could walk through that door immediately and be joking, and it made her cry harder. For the past 3 years Harry had visited her dreams, sometimes they were horrible nightmares, her watching him die horribly, or they were getting married and a flash of green light would come and he'd die in her arms, sometimes her dreams were lengthy and well detailed, they had children and were incredibly blissful, he was working at the Ministry, Voldemort was defeated and he was an Auror with Ron, who was married to Hermione and they had children, she often wondered if this was Harry trying to show her how things would have been? Sometimes those lovely dreams turned horrid, she would walked into the living room and find them all dead and have to live with their memories, driving herself insane.

But mostly, they were wonderfully warm dreams, her and Harry were happy, Hermione was there, laughter was there, warmness was there, love was there. When the twins were 10 months old in September of 2000 that Ginny learned she was again pregnant and on June 4, 2001 their son Caelum Abraham Weasley Malfoy came into the world at 6 pounds 2 ounces. It was the day of Caelum's birth that Draco received a letter in the mail that he was found innocent of all crime and that Gregory Handling was sentenced to Azkaban after receiving the Dementor's Kiss. Draco had read this to her while she was resting in bed, her parents were watching Eridanus and Orion. Draco left for a moment and when he returned he saw something he didn't like; Ginny was sitting up in the hospital bed, her palms covering her eyes sobbing. She was 19 years old and was a mother of 3 children; this was not how things were suppose to happen. She was going to be 20 in August and she'd envisioned that perhaps she'd be an athlete or something- anything but _this_.


	5. Hermione Granger

Chapter 5

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Ginny rubbed her eyes and walked toward the door. She didn't bother looking in the mirror anymore, she didn't care. Draco had been up the last hour and now it was her turn. Their daughter Melora had been up all night, she had an ear infection, she was 10 months old, and Ginny was 5 months pregnant- AGAIN. This was to be her and Draco's 6th child, she was 25 years old and sad beyond belief.

There was a relief though that came from her life with Draco, they suffered terribly together in a very comical sense. In fact, depression amongst young witches and wizards were at an all time high, 98 percent were on some sort of anti-depressant or claimed they couldn't function without it. Draco handed a screaming Melora to Ginny and kissed her head collapsing on the bed immediately, Ginny felt blessed because Melora fell asleep quickly, she was such a mamas girl.

It was 6:62 am and in an hour Riddy and Orion would be up for breakfast and leave for preschool and when Riddy and Orion got up Caelum and Molly Ginevra (after her mother and herself). Ginny had a sore throat from something and felt her eyes closing; she was so happy that they'd hired a nanny because both Draco and Ginny were going INSANE.

Draco took the Ministry job part time to help out Ginny and even then they felt themselves going under emotionally, in 1 months time they were going away on Vacation and Ginny felt guilty about how thrilled she was. Leaving her children with nannies, not wanting to spend time with them- her mother did it! Why couldn't she? Granted her mother had children slightly spaced apart and Ginny was having them year after god damned year. Today they had the day to themselves as it was Friday and all the children would be gone for the weekend with grandparents and such. Ginny climbed onto the bed next to a sleeping Draco and nudged him.

"What did you find out?" She asked running her palm over her belly as an infant inside kicked happily

"Umbridge definitely took the baby, there is extreme evidence that Molly and Greg Handling first contacted Umbridge and apparently struck up a deal. The attack on Bill and Fleur would be covered up in exchange," Draco paused and Ginny urged him on "In exchange for, the baby." He breathed; Ginny's eyes grew wide welling with tears as her fingertips touched her mouth

"How do you know this?" She wheezed

"By evidence I mean I had the chance to talk to Greg today," he told putting an arm around her

"You went to Azkaban?"

"Yeah," he rolled his eyes "The whole place is overcrowded; Muggle born's that didn't die in the camps were thrown in claims that from what he could remember, the baby was a toddler named Jacob. He's about 7 or 8 now, and is being raised by Dolores Umbridge and Patty DeBoius- he's a retired Pureblood designer, mainly clothes and such."

"Surely," Ginny sat up wiping her eyes "they could have adopted or had their own! Why steal a child that technically wasn't even pureblood?"

"A lot of reasons, that child also has Veela blood in him and thus will be beautiful helping to prove that Pureblood is the _best_ blood." He explained rubbing his eyes, disgusted in himself that he used to harbor the same feelings. He sank into the bed a bit, Ginny was overcome with grief

"Is there anything that we can do?" She pleaded

"No, Ginny, I looked into it. Umbridge is so up in the food chain we'd all meet our deaths at this point." Draco told sadly. Their conversation went back forth, from children, to family, to school, when Ginny suddenly remembered something;

"We're having a son you know." She spoke and Draco merely raised his eyebrows

"4 sons, 2 daughters." He counted on his fingers, eyes still closed

"I cannot believe that we have 6 children," she spoke and Draco merely nodded "I would have told you before but we've been so busy. Didn't think it was worth it to wake you up and tell you that we're having another child." She sighed sitting up on her way to wake up Riddy and Orion for breakfast.

_**Wednesday**_

"You children STOP IT!" Ginny snapped as her 4 children ran around the dining room laughing and being rowdy, it had been like this ALL day. "You just wait until your father gets home!" She warned walking into the other room putting on some clothes, she was basically walking around in sweatpants and a bra yelling at children.

She was pulling a crewneck shirt over her head as she saw Orion standing on a chair laughing holding up one of Molly's stuffed toys. She was crying hysterically her arms reached out as she jumped up and down begging Orion who mockingly laughed, Riddy was off in the corner watching Melora crawl making sure she didn't get hurt. Ginny put her hands in her hair and let out a loud scream. When she stopped she looked around, Orion and Molly were frozen in shock and Eridanus just looked frightened. She walked over to Orion and putting her hands on his waist and lowering him onto the ground giving him a spank

"OW!" He whined putting his hands around to cover his bottom, and began crying, Ginny took the stuffed animal from his hands and handed it to Molly who looked thankful and frightened.

"Orion go to your room! Same as you Molly-

"I didn't do anything?" Molly whined

"NOW!" Ginny screamed and Molly ran past Orion who was looking down crying, his walk slow.

"RIDDY!" Ginny pointed her finger, he straightened up "Where's Caelum?"

"Asleep on your bed,"

"Go put Melora in her crib and go to your room!" She ordered and Riddy did not argue, he picked up his sister and went into his parents room placing her in the crib and quickly ran out. Ginny sat herself down in the chair that she'd taken Orion off of and wept. Draco had seen everything. He hesitated at first but finally found the courage and approached her, kneeling sown at her side, placing his hand on her back and pressing his head to hers.

"Oh Draco, it's horrible, just ghastly!" She sobbed so fed up with frustration "this isn't how I foresaw my life! Not one bit! This cannot be my life, it's all a horrible dream!" She sobbed, and then felt the presence of someone, not her children, and not Draco beside her, something in front of her- she felt what could only be a wand tip pressing against her head.

"STAND UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" She ordered, Ginny and Draco immediately got to her feet. A woman, about 5'5 was standing before her, she was dirty looking, had puffy messy disgusting hair, was terribly emaciated, her teeth black and rotted, her eyes wide and crazy, her eyebrows large and overgrown.

"GET BACK I SAY! I'LL KILL YA!" She threatened and Ginny felt her heart jump

"HERMIONE?" She screamed, Hermione's expression went to alarm as her eyes went back and forth between Draco and Ginny

"Ginny! My dear friend…you and Draco?" Hermione asked "You chose this RAT OVER HARRY!!" Hermione panted pointing her wand at a cool and collected Draco

"Where did you get that wand?" Draco asked

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME YOU MESS OF A HUMAN BEING!" Hermione stamped

"Mess? Darling you must look in the mirror," he laughed and felt Ginny's hand come down over his head- never would be speak to her friend that way.

"You're soul is as polluted as my exterior," Hermione spat her eyes widening  
"AGAIN GRANGER, where did you get that wand?" He request

_6 years ago, Ginny had taken the wand from Percy's dead body._ Ginny thought to herself

Hermione looked INSANE. Her rags which were once clothes hanging from her skeletal body, her breasts were gone, due to the body consuming the fat for energy and now that Ginny looked closer she saw that they were the same clothes from the last time she saw her, 6 years in the same clothes!!

"Hermione if you'll only let me explain all of this to you..I thought you were dead! I thought you died in some camp!"

"I was in a camp, for 3 years I watched death consume all that was around me! Then you're bastard friends came along and pushed me into deeper madness!"

"Crabbe and Goyal took you from the camp? Into their home?" Draco put forth, confused

"They raped me! MADE ME THEIR WHORE! I've had babies! They said that because they were mud blood they had to die! They forced me to kill my children!!" Hermione shrieked punching herself in the head at the memories.

"I thought you'd escaped to America?" Draco asked his hands still raised

"HA!" Hermione smiled flashing her rotting black teeth "FAR FROM IT!" she laughed in madness. Ginny, being the powerful witch that she was didn't really need a wand and Hermione watched in horror as if flew out of her hand and felt herself falling unconscious. Ginny had asked Draco to mind the children for the evening as she tended to her friend, but she soon realized that Hermione needed healing and medical attention that was beyond her. She gathered up her friend and preceded to Cloonacool wizarding hospital, a place where she'd given birth to her children and trusted the doctors. When she arrived Hermione was placed on a gurney and led into a private room; even though Hermione had been washed before they arrived she still looked terrible.

"What's happened here?" A nurse asked

"She's a servant at our house; she's been gone some time." Ginny lied

"And her name?"

"Matilda Pockets," Ginny lied again, the nurse nodded and left, a few hours later Rashida Wynters entered the room, Ginny's trusted friend and doctor. her black skin looking amazing against her white lab coat.

"Ginny, I'm not stupid." She spoke immediately, Ginny was taken aback

"What?"

"That," Rashida motioned downward with her head to Hermione, who was asleep

"THAT?"

"That woman came from one of the camps, I can't treat her, and they'll kill my family."

"Voldemort would never spill pureblood."

"Fine, true. But he will torture them, I cannot treat this woman." Rashida informed turning to leave

"What if I told you that this woman was not coming froma camp?" Ginny asked sitting up, Rashida stopped "That she was held prisoner at two men's houses, who took turns raping her? Even forced her to kill her newly born children?" Ginny spoke, Rashida looked horrified

"Then, this would be a rape and abduction case and I could take it." Rashida confirmed looking over the chart then to Hermione and shaking her head.

"Poor muggle born's." She spoke very sympathetically

"How, did you know?" Ginny inquired very curious, Rashida looked at her and then tapped her head with her pen. A yes, dear Dr. Wynters was a psychic

"Will she be alright?"

"No, no she will not."

"Oh my!" Ginny breathed putting her fingers to her lips

"CALM DOWN MRS. Weasley!" Rashida hissed "You shouldn't even be here, pregnant and putting yourself in that kind of stress. She is ill, she is starved to death, she had parasites, her mind and heart have been broken, and this woman shall be here for about a month or two." Rashida explained, Ginny fell to her knees and held Rashida's hand kissing it

"Oh thank you for saving my friend." She sobbed, but the tears were made of happiness and the change was much welcomed by her happy smiling face

"I trust that your husband shall cover the charges?" Rashida scoffed

"Why friend, are you so cold?"

"Because I know why you chose me! How dare you play on my emotions GINNY!" Rashida erupted. Oh yes, how could Ginny have forgotten? 6 years ago Rashida Wynters girlfriend, a muggle born was taken to a camp and killed.

"Oh, Rashida, I'd forgotten…" Ginny realized looking up at her friend, Rashida had paused as she was searching Ginny's mind and Ginny's jaw dropping as numbness came over. She hated it when Rashida read her mind. Once Rashida left Ginny shook her head

"Don't do that!"

"Well, now that I know you're telling the truth," Rashida rolled her eyes

"The years have made you bitter friend." Ginny remarked and Rashida looked down at Ginny, her face reflecting all the things she'd seen in her friends head

"The same could be said for you, friend." Rashida nodded offering Ginny a hand and pulling her up. Ginny looked once more to her friend and left in the late hour.

Draco was sitting at the table reading a magazine and lowered it when he heard her steps.

"Would you care to tell me about this?" He asked holding up the wand, initially she wanted to lie to him, but she relented and divulged all the information. How she acquired it that night 6 years ago at Shell Cottage when she was so pregnant with Riddy and Orion, and had hidden it. That was why she was there, but not why she was attacked by Molly and Greg Handling. Draco exhaled at the intenseness of the memory; she died that night, he remembered, how scary it was. How the doctors managed to bring her back to him….

"You know," Draco began "You having this is illegal, you still haven't been cleared to use magic." He smiled

"Oh what Draco, you gonna turn me in?" She sneered leaning back in her chair

"No," he told and leaned back himself, tapping his finger on the table

"Draco, did you know? All along did you know?"

"About what?" Draco asked and with fierceness Ginny slammed her hand down on the table making it shake and he flinched

"DON'T YOU DARE PLAY STUPID with ME!" She warned

"Yes," he answered slowly "I knew she was alive," he responded

"YOU knew that they were raping her? FORCING HER MURDER HER OWN INFANTS?" Ginny erupted feeling sick

"No, I didn't know that. I thought she'd escaped to America." He told calmy

"From who? Where did you get this information?"

"Someone I trust and I believe with all my heart that they believed it as well." He explained and Ginny started sobbing in disgust "Do you question her sanity? Because I certainly do." He told picking his fingernail

"Ah!" She whimpered flashing around to him her red hair swirling "How could you say that? Such horrible things that have been done to her."

"That is what I am talking about," Draco pointed "Hermione has probably seen horrors that you and I, can't imagine. People who undergo such terrors tend to make up things in their heads, do you think that perhaps she materialized Crabbe and Goyal had forced her to kill her children?"

"Do you believe that it is beyond Crabbe and Goyal to rape and force her to kill?" Ginny retorted and Draco was quiet

"I just want to be sure before…anything is done." He told, and Ginny knew what he meant

"I can't have Rashida search her mind, but it'll come at a cost." Ginny told

"Rashida Wynters? The doctor?"

"Yes, it'll come at a cost, but it will be an accurate cost. Make sure the right people get what is coming to them."

**Hermione Granger- Expansion **

Hermione shielded her eyes from the sun as an orderly pushed her out of a wheelchair to the enchanted car. Ginny met her and as they stepped into the house Hermione looked around nearly in awe.

She had fattened up but was still very skeletal, and was looking much better, her matted horrible hair had to be shaved, and she resembled a cancer patient who was nearing the end; when in reality Hermione was just now facing the beginning. Hermione was taking the bedroom at the end of the 5th floor, it was large and luxurious to her, it had been nearly 7 years since she'd slept in a bed.

Ginny rarely left her side and stayed with Hermione as she got better, even fixing her dear friends teeth. As Hermione grew stronger she was getting her looks back, well, looking more like her-self, but it was difficult to see Hermione sometimes, her voice was different too.

Ginny explained in detail what went on once Harry died, how most of the muggle borns were murdered but many fled to America and that Voldemort was FURIOUS that he still couldn't penetrate American Wizarding forces.

How they were all forced to Marry, that Ron was married to Luna and that they'd named their daughter Hermione, in her honor. The news of that brought tears to Hermione's eyes. Ginny showed her photograph after photograph of Ron and Luna's children, of her own children and even had so many photos of Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Ginny had made duplicates of them all, in case something happened to them- she wasn't sure at the time if Draco or someone would destroy them. Hermione sat up in the bed and looked at the photos of her-self, not even 10 years ago smiling and happy with Harry and Ron. She wanted to hold back her tears, but did not and Ginny cried with her. After several moments, Hermione gathered herself

"Ginny," she breathed Ginny's eyes found hers

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Has Ron forgotten me?" She asked sadly

"No, he named his children after you." Ginny told squeezing her friends hand

"NO, I mean, his heart…" Hermione asked

"Oh no Hermione, he still loves you and misses you terribly! He named his daughters Hermione and Jean. He even named his son Emmet, because you liked that name so much!" Ginny whispered as a tear fell

"I did like that," Hermione nodded crying.

It was in Ginny's 8th month of pregnancy that Hermione was finally able to have enough energy to have a normal day without being exhausted. Although Ginny had begged her not to, Hermione had been relentless and finally got Ginny to agree to it.

That night, Ron and Luna and the children were coming over for dinner. Dressed as a maid Hermione made her entrance during dinner searching the table and finding Ron sitting next to a pregnant Luna, smiling next to her.

He was incredibly handsome, very tall and broad, his arms muscular, his right arm around Luna who was smiling and eating. Hermione noted that Draco had put on some weight and looked very good because of it. He wasn't so scrawny, but her eyes traveled back to Ron who was laughing with Draco, something she never thought she'd see. She could see Ginny giving her a sad look,"Hermione!" Ron yelled and Hermione and Ginny froze in shock "Don't play with your food, eat it." Ron instructed and a blonde haired girl with big eyes made a face and continued to eat. Hermione glanced at the young child and the 2 other red haired children sitting next to her eating calmly, they all had calm dreamy faces definitely Luna's children.

"Ma'am k'I have mo 'duce?" A child asked holding up their cup

"Good job using your manners Molly," Draco smiled, Hermione filled her cup and left.

"Blimey Ginny, starving your help then?" Ron spoke, his eyes wide at the maid who had just left, Luna smacked his hand "Wha? Did you see her?"

"Look closer you may see something you don't like." Draco offered in reference to the fact that if Ron recognized her, he'd be infuriated at the way she'd been treated during the years. Not furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but Ginny coughed loudly giving Draco the "evil eye".

"Never mind him Ron, he's playing." Ginny reassured, Hermione emerged later on the evening handing the Weasley their coats. Hermione handed Ron his coat and as he took it, he met her eyes and leaned in slightly, narrowing them trying to place her and they widened slightly. As Ron assisted Luna in putting on her coat he kept glancing at Hermione, and then started shaking his head in denial. Just as she closed the door and watched the children and Luna walking out of view she saw Ron leaning back slightly glancing at her face one last time, watching it become a mere silver as the door closed.


	6. Untold admittance of Love

Note: I AM SO SORRY, if this chapter has more errors than usual. I don't have enough money for Ritalin and I can't concentrate on typing and I am not paying attention to my grammar- PLUS, for some reason the grammar checker on Microsoft Word isn't working on my computer…FUCKING WINDOWS 98.

ENJOY! (WAVES ENTHUSIASTICALLY)

**Chapter 6**

_**A minute of your prescious time**_

By the time Ginny was in active labor, the sun was coming up. Her 6th child and this was getting faster and easier, as with most briths. She grunted and looked down seeing little hairs crowning. Draco was quiet at her side holding her hand, encouraging her every now and then- not that she needed it, she was a pro at this.

"You're doing very well Ginny, we're almost there." Rashida reminded and consoled

"Ah shit those 'er the shoulders," Ginny winced sitting up at the stretching burning pain, Draco's voice was sympathetic

"You're doing so well, you're almost there," He smiled and she nodded pushing very aggressively

"WHOA!" Rashida spoke as Ginny pushed the baby nearly out "One more push and you're done." She spoke

"I just, need a minute." Ginny panted laying back, she laughed because Draco was squeezing her hand. She sat up abruptly and pushed because the need to do so consumed her.

"Oh, it's a boy!" Rashida sang happily placing him on Ginny's belly. After the placenta was delivered and everyone had left the room, Ginny and Draco were staring at the infant, and felt beguiled

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Draco asked amazed, Ginny responded with her heart and Draco seemed to sense it. The baby had bright green eyes and messy black hair. Ginny looked to him with teary eyes, Draco sighed looking down defeated

"If you must, if you really want to." He said sadly, Ginny glanced down at the sleeping infant. As they walked through the door to their house, Riddy, Orion, Caelum and Molly had rushing forward

_What did you name him? Can I hold him? I'm hungry! You were gone so long!_

Ginny sighed as she walked and all the children followed eagerly begind her and Draco, Hermione was urging the children to be quiet. She was officially their Nanny.

"His name is Harry James Arthur Weasley-Malfoy." She spoke, catching Hermione's tearful eye

"Hey, Arthur! That's grandpa's name!" Riddy jumped very excited hugging his fathers leg

"Yes, it is." Draco smiled, patting Riddy's hair

"If Arthur is for grandpa, are Harry and James for someone?" Riddy put forth slightly confused

"Yes, after one man," Hermione spoke

"Who?" Orion asked looking at his beloved Nanny

"Someone your mother cared very dearly for. A close friend." Draco explained

"Did you love him too dad?" Riddy asked, Draco's eyes went from Ginny and Hermione's

"No," he said deeply "no, I didn't care for him, but it was for the wrong reasons, and I was foolish and ignorant for the way in which I treated him and his friends." Draco explained looking at Hermione, who looked greatful

"Oh, were you a bully dad!" Orion laughed

"Sort of, but I suppose that you'll know all about that in September!" Draco smiled chasing Orion around tickeling him.

_**11 years old**_

Riddy danced along side his parents as they pushed his and Orion's cart. Hermione walked behind keeping the smaller children in line.

"Diagon Ally was so much fun!" He sang "I love my new wand! I shall call her Amantha!" Eridanus sang once more, Orion shot his twin a look of disgust

"It's a wand! It doesn't have a sex." He spat making a face

"ORION!" Draco stamped "If you precede this negative behavior we will take you right home! And remember your mother and I know the teachers and they will keep an eye on you!" Draco threatened. Orion held up his hands in defeat

"HELLO!!" Little Hermione waved to her cousins skipping as she went along, Riddy waved happily and Orion merely returned a slight and incredibly forced fake smile

"LOVELY DAY TO BE ATTENDING SCHOOL! SO LOVELY Indeed!" Riddy gushed

"I wonder what house you'll be in," Ginny smiled and then stopped, they did away with that so long ago, she'd forgotten

"Houses?" Orion asked coldly, Riddy and Hermione looked equally as interested. Luna explained to them that the houses had been done away with for a while now.

"But it sounds so fun! What house were you in mum?" Little Hermione asked turning to Luna

"Ravenclaw, where wit was treasured." She smiled fondly, her memories coming back

"And you dad?" little Hermione asked turning to Ron

"Gryffindor, where the brave at heart dwelled." Ron smiled, chuckling at his daughter

Riddy and Orion turned to their parents for an answer

"Slytherin. Where power and cunning were sought after." Draco smiled his hands in his pockets, Riddy and Orion looks satisfied, but their eyes fell on Ginny as their father had mentioned nothing of her being a Slytherin.

"Gryffindor like your uncle, all the Weasley's were Gryffindor. But there was another house, the Loyal Hufflepuff house!" Ginny beamed proudly

"And you Matilda, where did you go? Where you a smart Ravenclaw, a loyal Hufflepuff, a cunning Slytherin or a Brave Gryffindor!" Riddy erupted. Hermione paused, _a brave __**Gryffindor**__._ She noticed that all eyes were on her

"I, didn't go to Hogwarts." Hermione lied and felt her heart sink, the children looked saddened "BUT!" She smiled raising her pointer finger "BUT, I know for a fact that if I did, I would have been a very brave Gryffindor." She told raising her chin a bit, the children were satisfied

"A brave Gryffindor indeed." Ginny nodded a tear falling down her face; Draco also nodded looking at Hermione. Luna smiled at her

"Matilda I just want you to know that I think you would have been an exceptional witch and that we would have been friends." Luna smiled, Ron nodded. The children gave their kisses and said their goodbyes. Ginny bit down on her lip and realized that she was 29 years and waving off her two twins who were 2 months shy of their 12th birthdays.

"I can't believe that their nearly 12," Draco breathed

"I can't believe that I am 29," Ginny sighed and heard a sharp laugh, it was Hermione.

"What?"

"Nothing just the way that you said it, I'll be 30 soon you know!"

"Yea, it's coming up now isn't it?" Ginny spoke looking over her shoulder.

For Hermione's birthday Draco had sent her on vacation to Greece for 2 weeks. Hermione apparently had a wonderful time and even returned with a tan. Hermione returned on the 13th of October and seemed happier than ever. It had taken awhile but Hermione was finally looking amazing; her hair was growing out, thicker and healthier, she was putting weight on and developing breasts again.

But it didn't matter how healthy she got, still looked 17 years older than she was, but that too, with time would fade. It reminded Ginny of Holocaust survivors who soldiers thought were in their 60's but were actually 16. It sent chills down Ginny's back- which was dispelled quickly by Hermione's voice, which although altered with years of torture was too, sounding more familiar. Ginny welcomed the aspect of not being pregnant- in fact she had actually forgot what it was like to not be pregnant and found it liberating.

She also found herself secretly wishing that she develop some sort of uterine infection that left her unable to conceive children at all. The mere idea of having a 7th, 8th, 9th or 10th child sent her nerves on a rampage of anger and resentment. It was the one thing that kept her from having sex with Draco, was their inability to use contraceptive charms and she couldn't tolerate the idea of cumming inside of her and another child coming from it. She and other women weren't some machine for the dark lord to benefit from. Hermione was holding Melora and Draco was feeding Harry, so small in his arms as he held the bottle, Ginny watched them having a casual and pleasant conversation, something she never thought would EVER happen.

"So, the children will be home tomorrow for Winter break." Ginny commented sitting in a chair, between Draco and Hermione

"You know, you'd think you would get confused constantly going back and forth calling me _Hermione _or _Matilda_. But it isn't at all." Hermione spoke

"I know, I thought I was going to get constantly tongue tied or something." Draco put in looking down at Harry who was falling asleep. The house had been so quiet with the two gone that Ginny felt herself tied between missing them and missing the silence.

**HOLIDAY**

It was their turn to hold Christmas at their house; Draco's face fell into his hands watching the house elves prepare for the horde of Weasley's arriving. His parents were asleep upstairs still, it was Christmas eve morning and they were preparing the feast for tonight and tomorrow. Ginny was asleep and he didn't blame her, 6 children in the house that belonged to THEM, not counting all the children of her siblings and their spouses. Actually, only Fred, George and Ron were coming, her other brother Charlie was busy in Glasgow with his wife, while Bill and Percy were dead. Oh and her parents would be there.

In total, more than 30 children would be there, running around screaming at his home for and then spending the night. A few hours later when all the guests arrived, around 12:00 lunch and tea were being served. Lucius and Narcissa looked absolutely revolted by the number of people sitting at the table, but Ginny had reminded them to keep their manners. Fred and George had commented that the house was so big that they should have every Holiday there and Ginny smirked watching Draco tense up gritting his teeth. A baby cried and several parents looked around to see if it was their own, but it was George's new daughter Hillen, she quieted quickly and lunch was resumed. Hermione sat close to Ginny and they quietly engaged in conversation,

"My Matilda how beautiful you're becoming now that you're feeling better!" Luna congratulated, Hermione flashes a white smile, but heard Lucius utter something about letting the help sit at the table however also heard his voice trail off catching Ginny's cold eyes.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione smiled wiping her mouth

"Will you be visiting any family this holiday?" Luna smiled

"Uh, no. They live, far away." She replied, remembering that her parents were still under a memory charm in Australia. Once lunch finished most everyone went to their rooms to nap and when they awoke dinner was ready and delicious. Showers and then the sleepless wait for Christmas to arrive, Draco was tossing and turning, so much that he woke Ginny.

"What is it Draco?" she asked tiredly in the dark.

"Crabbe and Goyal, I can't believe the things that they have done." He breathed lying on his stomach, his arms underneath his pillow looking away, into the blackness. He felt Ginny's hand on his back

"We can deal with it later." She yawned and soothingly rubbed his back

"I know that, but it's in my heart now." He replied and she was silent in contemplation

"Heart or head?"

"I said _heart_ and I meant to." He told looking in her direction, seeing the outline of her face in the blackness. She was smiling faintly and she sat up and kissed him, first lightly and then passionately, after several minutes of making out Ginny had pulled Draco on top of her, he pulled his lips away

"I thought you didn't want to…to avoid another pregnancy," he paused

"We don't have to have penetrative sex," she panted pulling her nightgown up and Draco immediately felt himself happily going down. His silvery blonde hair slightly moving to and fro between her legs in the dark. Ginny was covering her mouth, in the 12 years since they'd been married Draco's oral talent has improved from beginner to master of the clitoral art.

**Shiny Wrapping paper**

The sounds of children screaming with glee, wrapping paper being ripped away from packages filled the air. Parents were opening gifts, all exchanging hugs, and Hermione's presents titled _Matilda_ oh so sneakily. As the day pressed on and Christmas dinner had commenced and people were of to be, readying for their early trip home in the morning. Just as everyone had retired to their room, Hermione heard a knock on the door and Ginny entered, she approached Hermione with a wrapped parcel.

"I couldn't give you this around everyone, and I knew it had to be a time when we were alone." Ginny explained watching Ginny open it.

"Percy's wand!" Hermione gasped "I can't take it! It's yours! After all you went through getting it, what you had to see…" Hermione told

"I know what I went through, and I know what I saw," Ginny spoke sitting up a bit, the images of her dead, decaying brothers still fresh in her brain, even though it was nearly 13 years ago.

"I just think, that maybe you'll need it more, because at least you'll be able to use magic some day,"

"Hermione," Ginny sighed "It's for you to use, when you leave." Ginny explained her eyes tearing

"You want me to go?" Hermione repeated, very hurt

"For your own good. People at the Ministry are getting very suspicious apparently. They are inquiring Draco and he isn't sure how long it is until they come here themselves. I can't risk losing you again. I thought you were dead all these years and I can't handle you actually being dead." Ginny spoke feeling a lump in her throat

"Where am I to go Ginny? I've nothing. No family, no love. I must have spent the entire week around Ron and he doesn't even recognize me," Hermione cried sniffing

"Draco has located your parents in Australia. I know, this war has done such harm that people are so disillusioned by their own grief. Everyone has decided to give in to Voldemort rather than perish or see their family tortured. I look at my own children and I am completely distant from them HERMIONE. My own children. I just…I just thought that I'd be married to Harry at this point and we'd have children and be happy." Ginny cried feeling Hermione's arm wrapping around her. They spent the rest of the night speaking of what their hopes and dreams, what they thought would happen and now what had happened. Ginny even went as far as to tell Hermione that many times she'd considered suicide, but slight hope had always deterred her from the releasing act of self induced death.

Hermione told Ginny of the 4 children she bore due to the rape that Goyal and Crabbe had done over the years, they forced to smother the infants. Ginny felt her blood boil, she hated them more than ever; she thought of all horrible things she could inflict upon them and it made her feel wonderful inside. That night Ginny slept in Hermione's bed, and relished the feeling of old times. When she awoke, she swore that she was 15 years old, back in her room at The Burrow and Hermione asleep beside her from a sleep over.

She didn't feel old right now, she felt happy and alive; but her happiness was pulled from her as the sounds of yelling children down the hall called her back once more to reality and the duties of motherhood became first once more. It was that evening during dinner when the children were asleep in their rooms that Ginny, Hermione and Draco all discussed her escape.

"To be honest," Draco began "If you have to leave, we'd like it to be right after school starts, to give the children the summer to say goodbye, they love you very much." Draco spoke, pretending to wipe his mouth, but he was actually choking back tears, Hermione pretended to be ignorant of it.

"Yes, the children are going to be very broken over it. This is so hard, I've missed you so much…" Ginny wept.

"It isn't all bad, I can come and visit," Hermione reassured, and Ginny cried harder

"No, once you're gone, you can't come back. It's too risky, they'll kill you. They've been trawling the transportation in and out of the country, for Muggle borns or half blood trying to find family or friends. It's a one time deal, a window of opportunity that we had to take." Draco explained, his voice hoarse

"That is why I gave you the wand, you'll need it." Ginny explained

"BUT, I have no idea, technically I'm not even Hermione Granger!" Hermione erupted in panic

"No, we've got it all planned out. Catalina Diego, she looks nearly your replica. A few years older, but that works. She's a pureblood from Lewisham with Spanish ancestry and often vacations in Australia; we'll use that as a cover. She doesn't have any family nor friends left, so you won't be recognized." Ginny gave details

"So, won't they think it's weird that she's in England and Australia?" Hermione asked, confused. Ginny and Draco exchanged a look

"What? What's the catch?" Hermione demanded

"Well, that is why you have 2 weeks Hermione, to find your parents. Catalina is planning suicide, so she figures that every two weeks the maids come and that is when they will find her…she donated part of her life savings to you- a hem-_Matilda_, a _fuck you_ in the face to Lord Voldemort." Ginny enlightened

"Why the generosity? SUCH GREAT generosity!" Hermione gasped astounded

"Voldemort, took everything, her family, friends, everything. She doesn't want to live, I don't blame her. I tried the whole "you have so much to live for", but it was clearly evident that this was well thought out and that she was sure. She's a grown woman who has known true horrors- I'm not about to tell her what to do with her life."

Hermione listened, sadness, relief, happiness, anger and love where a whirlwind inside of her, she saw Ron's smiling face for a moment and was called back to reality.

"So, I've only got, until late September?" She breathed

"Yes, Draco and I are renewing our vows in February, that's when Voldemort forced everyone to marry, on the 14th-"

"VALENTINES DAY?" Hermione realized horrified, Draco closed his eyes and nodded at the bitter irony.

"Anyway, we're planning a real wedding, you know, so that we don't have to look back in bitterness and anger," Draco began

"Hatred and sadness," Ginny finished- they were doing that a lot, finishing each other's sentences.

"When Summer comes, we're spending it traveling the world. You're coming, but we can't go to Australia, it'll look to suspicious." Draco sighed

"How long have you two been married?" Hermione asked

"What and actually liked each other?" Ginny smiled and looked at Draco breaking into laughter, they all joined, Draco nodded at the cruel truth

"Nearly 13 years," He told, the answer seemed to bring a concrete feeling to it. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had been married for 12 years, February would be 13. Draco was playing with his blonde eyebrow and Ginny was staring off into space going over the facts of the statement when Hermione called them back to reality.

"So, a long vacation, and then we'll never see each other again?" Hermione clarified

"It just, so," Ginny sniffed and felt Draco's warm hand on her back "I was so sure that you were dead, and it took 12 years to make peace with it, and now you're here and alive and healthy again and you have to be sent away.

The years Hermione, have been so lonely and Voldemort has made them horrid for everyone, I found a piece of my heart in you, it was mending and being put together. And now you're leaving and I feel as if it's breaking again." Ginny breathed holding her hand to her chest, Hermione was making any noise but tears were rolling down her face. Draco's head fell into his knees at the heavy bitter truth coming from his wife's heart.


	7. Hermione and Ron: Drive

**Thank you: A-Z lyrics**

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs "Minerva" nor "Be quiet and Drive (Far Away)" by the Deftones and I used it without permission

Note: I implore you to go to and listen to the two songs while you read this, it has an amazing effect.

**Chapter 7**

**TRUTH**

In all the things that Draco had encountered in his marriage to Ginny- emotional, physical, mental and parental he finally felt certain of one thing: He loved her. It had 12 years of intense resentment and anger toward each other. But in those 12 years they worked very hard for each other in giving the other their space.

In fact it was in their second year of marriage that they both agreed that the other could have extra-marital sex and partners. It wasn't until 8 months ago that he finally divulged during an argument that he'd been faithful to her, he'd never seen much else he was interested, and it took a few weeks of allowing him to think otherwise that Ginny finally relented and admitted she'd only been him.

Sometimes they weren't sure if they were in love or had grown used to each other; but Draco was sure of one thing: in no way, shape or form was he intending to take Harry's place. Ginny seemed to greatly appreciate that, and it was then that she became warmer toward him. Draco was slightly jealous of her; Ginny had felt love, real soul mate love with Harry and now he was gone, and for what? The sake of an aging saggy madman? Ginny had found true, real love once- in all the world Draco couldn't boast such a thing. He knew how to be loved and adored from his parents, he knew how to be admired and feared, knew how to be self-important and self concerned- but he didn't know selflessness until that night Ginny was attacked by those Death Eaters.

Draco didn't know what it meant to be wholly and truly loved with consuming passion by someone. It killed him sometimes that he was nearly 31 and had been married 12 years and never knew the feeling because these years of marriage- just plain these 13 years of Voldemort's reign were filled with heartache and tears; that the flag that flew so high over this nation- DESPAIR, and it waved proudly in the wind with a madman everyone feared grinning horribly behind it.

Draco thought back to his second year at Hogwarts when he'd told Crab and Goyal that he hoped whatever was in the Chamber of Secrets killed Granger and now he found himself praying for her safe trip to Australia and then to the United States, who were protecting pureblood, half and muggle born alike. Canada, Mexico, Cuba, Puerto Rico, Sweden, Norway, Ireland and Russia where a strong hold against Voldemort, in fact when Draco now thought about Voldemort, he wanted to kill him. OH HOW DISILLUSIONED HE'D BEEN ABOUT POWER! And now! Here they all were, breeding Pureblood like CATTLE!

These were the thoughts that often flooded his mind drowning out any happiness that may have tried to dwell. He bought a gun you know, he'd been planning to do this for some time now. But this was not his time, no, not yet. Ginny would kill him if he shot himself, or something.

"I really like this song," he heard and saw Ginny going over a paper, she and Hermione had been planning a dream wedding. Ginny gladly admitted that she'd never been the girly type, but since she and Draco had such a terrible wedding she wanted it ALL HER AND HIS WAY.

"I think the strapless would be gorgeous," Hermione assured holding a picture of a cream and pink colored wedding dress

"Not the black?" Ginny asked, Hermione grabbed the picture

"Ugh oh…"

"WHAT?" Ginny asked horrified

"This is hard, their both great, this is amazing." Hermione bit her lip; Draco had to note how good Hermione was looking. As her health was getting better her youth was coming back with it, and she no longer looked 20 years older than she had. Hermione was 31 years old and looking it, very beautiful.

_Preparing, every part for you...for you…._

The Wedding set up was lovely. It was evening and lanterns were floating, lights all around the wedding canopy. Warm winds had blown in and everything seemed for the first time in their marriage- PERFECT. With Riddy and Orion away at school, Ginny thought it would be best to have the children stay with a friend for the weekend. Ron sat smiling in the front row, and although Luna had desperately wanted to come but was visiting her very ill father in Northern Ireland and took the children.

The ceremony was beginning in an hour, Hermione peeked out at Ron, sitting in front row, the dusk highlighted behind him, his brick red hair combed and seat, he was 30 years old and had grown into his looks amazingly. Even Draco begrudgingly admitted that Ron was probably one of the most handsome men he'd seen in his life. Ron had hit 6'2 inches, was broad and muscular, he was cleanly shaved and seemed to have a sense of maturity and self assurance he didn't possess when they were younger…when they were 17 years old. The last time she'd seen him, she kissed him, his lips sweet from whatever he'd eaten, so soft and wonderful was his skin on hers.

"Hermione," Ginny asked and Hermione jumped about 3 feet in the hair, Ginny caught what she was looking at

"Yes, Ron looks lovely." Ginny commented

"Yes," Hermione thought as Ginny turned and she zipped her friend up

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked, Hermione raised her eyebrow

"Why?"

"You know, Luna isn't here. You could tell him." Ginny commented

"No," Hermione protested stepping back "he's a married man now."

"Look at the circumstances he was married under." Ginny sneered

"What are you trying to break up his marriage?" Hermione sneered back

"Not at all; but he deserves to know the truth." Ginny told walking away. Hermione sighed and took the long way around, taking her post as Maid of Honor. She took as Helen Cleary- a friend looked over the vows. Hermione felt eyes on her, and she glanced to her left, and saw Ron's blue eyes blazing on her. His mouth was ajar and his eyes were open and tearing, he recognized her. He saw Hermione Granger. Hermione straightened herself up and looked straight ahead; she could see Ron leaning forward reaching his index finger out to touch her, to make sure she was real.

His efforts for physical confirmation were interrupted when the music started, the cellos began soothing playing "Minerva" by the Deftones, and it was beautiful. Draco walked down the isle and soon Mr. Weasley was smiling beside Ginny as she held his arm in her cream colored pink gown, the veil over her face. They stood facing each other, slightly dreamily and Hermione knew that they were finally in love. Ron spent the entire ceremony in utter shock, most people thought his tears were of happiness but he only knew sadness for the girl he once loved with a deepness know human could imagine- was standing only 5 feet from him, healthy, beautiful ALIVE.

When Draco lifted her veil and kissed Ginny people applauded but Ron simply panted and felt his stomach turning, he made his way to the restrooms and felt his body empty its stomach contents from probably at least the past 2 weeks. When he recaptured his self-possession, he rinsed his mouth out several times and looked in the mirror.

No more was he that angry, bitter, sarcastic and emotionally ignorant young man, NO! He was Ron Weasley; women actually looked at him when he walked down the road, Muggle and Wizard alike! Then why did he feel like he was 17 and a virgin on the big night? When he exited the bathrooms, he saw that Ginny and Draco were having their first dance, Matilda- HERMIONE, was standing serenely watching. Suddenly, his thoughts went to a few years back, he heard Luna's voice.

_Ron, if Hermione was ever alive, by some chance, and you found her; I want you to make love to her like no other force in nature. _Ron and Luna were incredibly lucky, unlike most wizarding couples they had actually fallen deeply in love. 5 years ago, Luna found out that her past boyfriend Dean Thomas was live, and though no one knew that they were together, she loved him deeply.

And just before he left for Ireland with his best friend Seamus and his wife, they'd made love. It didn't bother Ron the way he thought it might. He waited over an hour for his moment when Hermione had gone inside to use the restroom; he waited for her in Ginny and Draco's dining room. Hermione felt started when she saw Ron sitting in a chair facing her, his head down, his fire red hair burning against his white suit, playing with his thumbs.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Looking you for," he breathed "Hermione." He told looking up, their hearts were exploding. She went to protest but broke down in tears

"OH RON," she cried as he stood from his chair and ran toward her, throwing his arms around her. Kissing her all over her face,

"I've missed you so much," he cried into her shoulder **(Be quiet and Drive (Far Away) by the Deftones begins to play)**

Ron continued kissing Hermione passionately when she pulled toward her room; the door slammed behind them and Ron looked at her with intenseness as he ribbed off his shirt, a button flying through the hair. As Ron stripped he revealed a toned upper body, mainly his arms. Hermione let her dress fall and he held her in his arms kissing her with meaning, with love. His lips found her neck and ears and nibbled at them as she let out a moan- she'd never known pleasure like this. Ron was naked and Hermione was suddenly pulling her lips away, looking down ashamed.

"What? What is it?" He panted

"I," she choked "I have scars." She told letting her slip fall to her feet. Ron didn't need to step back to see the pink, brown and red scars all over her body. She looked away, Ron felt himself feel sick- who did this?

"Do you; want me to shut the light?" He breathed trying to hold back his disgust at what had been done to her. She was still gorgeous to him…

"No," she protested turning her head to him "I want you to see me." She told letting her arms fall exposing her scared but still faultless breasts.

Missionary was the first position they'd take in this night meant for love. Their lips hardly parted, but Ron extensively covered her ears, neck and chest with kisses and she tasted so sweet to him. Her hands ran down his back and over his butt, admiring the tone. Their hands intertwined along with their hearts, Hermione felt her pelvic muscles tightening in orgasm and Ron kept his thrusting slow, running his tongue over her nipple. Changing positions Ron was sitting with Hermione in his lap as she kissed him, her hair smelled so sweet and wonderful, the scent of sweat filled the room like a perfume.

_This town dont feel mine  
I'm fast to get away-FAR_

_I dressed you in her clothes  
Now drive me far - away, away, away_

_It feels good to know your mine  
Now drive me far - away, away, away  
FAR away  
I dont care where just FAR - away __x3__  
And I dont care_

_FAR - away  
And I dont care where just FAR - away __x3_


	8. The Honeymoon

**Chapter 8**

**The Honeymoon**

It must have been 5 am; Ron was laying naked in Hermione's arm his head resting on her chest. In the past 12 hours they'd been discussing the 12 years that they completely missed out on. Ron told her about Luna meeting up with Dean, how she encouraged him to consummate his relationship with Hermione and Hermione told him of what had happened to her after Hogwarts had lost the battle.

Ron was so distraught in hearing about her being in the camps that she couldn't tell him really in detail about what Crabbe and Goyal had done to her. She tried and he urged her but it too difficult and he finally gave up. He threw himself on her pillow looking up at the ceiling, tears fall down the side of his face.

"Oh this war, this terrible war of blood purity Hermione," he moaned

"It's done terrible things to people," She spoke sitting up looking away, Ron gazed at the scars on her back

"Hermione, my Granger," he breathed brushing her hair aside kissing her neck

"Ron,"

"Mmm," he moaned breathing her in

"Are you happy with Luna, do you love her?" She asked, Ron was silent and rested his head on her shoulder

"Ron," she urged

"Yes." He replied and she was silent

"Good, I am happy you are happy." She said plainly

"It came with a price Hermione," he said bitterly

"Oh? And that was?"

"You," he said in amazement "do you have, any idea what I went through? The months of depression and anguish, I could barely get an erection I was so distressed! Hermione, a year after the battle they horded us all into the great hall and paired us together and put us in rooms, you couldn't leave until you consummated the marriage. You had only a few hours to do so, or they tortured your family.

You could hear the boys and girls cries in their room. Forcing us to supply a new generation into the wizarding world, there are over a thousand 1st years attending Hogwarts right now, all born in November because of their forced conception, except our Hermione, we had trouble with her, both Luna and I have to seek medical help to conceive. But the sad thing is that the first years are so huge in numbers, and there are barely any 2nd years, a handful of 3rd years and no 4th, 5th, 6th or 7th years. By the time I was 23 I had 6 children, which is unfathomable on some crazy level."

"What was her problem?"

"What?"

"Luna, in conceiving."

"She has PCOS,"

"What?"

"Poly Cystic Ovarian Syndrome, she doesn't ovulate, so she'll go 7 months without menstruating and then get her period for 3 weeks, but she doesn't release an egg so she can't conceive. She doesn't care much though."

"When did you fall for her?" Hermione asked turning to him

"Love came easier for Luna and me. She's crazy, but simple." He laughed slightly, "The first few months, I was overcome with grief and rage at what I thought was your demise and what I knew was Harry's. I'd heard that you'd escaped to America, like thousands of others and that you went to Canada, I dreamed it was true. It had to be true; you couldn't have perished in some camp, (though many times Hermione wished she had died in the camps). Luna and I decided we couldn't let this make us bitter and hateful, like Ginny and Draco were, for 12 years! We didn't want to be consumed by our hatred for this war and each other. I became a father and realized I had responsibilities, Hermione Jean came into the world and I'd hoped that somehow she'd fill the void slightly, making your loss less painful, she is a wonderful girl, very likely to Luna in the physical, but she's got your smarts, even though she isn't yours." He told, Hermione smiled

"Harry," she spoke, and Ron looked down painfully at the last images of his friend dead

"What did they do with his body?" She requested a tear falling down, Ron had cough to push back the tears

"I've, heard a lot of things, but it wasn't until I was at the Ministry 4 years ago visiting Luna at her work. It's, too horrible Hermione,"

"RON, I HAVE TO KNOW." She urged

"On display," he told wincing, Hermione let out a gasp and her hands went to her mouth

"Oh my sweet god no," She begged, Ron nodded

"Yes, he's on display, in a glass case, preserved in the clothes he died in."

"How did they do it?" She asked looking away

"He's up right in a clean glass case. It's horrible, how they've made him look like some horrible person. 100 years from now people will believe he was A HORRIBLE PERSON." Ron shook

"I love you Ronald," Hermione cried going into his arms, warming his naked body

_**Good morning baby **_

Draco was walking back to the bedroom with two coffee mugs in his hand, it was 7:51 and they were leaving in 2 hours. Ginny always like to shower in the morning and hated waking up late, those years of parenthood and screaming infants had made them both used to this early hour. Draco paused catching a glimpse of Ron wearing Hermione's robe, a silk purple taffeta robe with flowers, bears and singing birds all over it. It was far too short on him and ended a few inches below the knees. Ron came to a halt and his eyes were wide in horror as caught Draco holding two coffee mugs staring at him, his eyes puffy from just waking up. Ron waved slightly and Draco gave a nod of the head continuing to his room. He set his mug on the nightstand and cuddled up next to Ginny, who was naked and spread eagle on the bed, her mouth open and she was snoring slightly. Draco brought the mug close to her face and blew on it several time, the aroma flowing underneath her nose, she smacked her lips as she began to wake.

"Mmmm, what time is it?"

"Almost 8," he replied

"Thank you," she said sitting up, her long hair slightly covering her breasts, Draco told her of how he just caught Ron wandering in Hermione's robe and at first Ginny let out a smirk, and then a chuckle and then a full on laugh.

"I take him he spent the night," She raised her eyebrows

"I never thought of Ron as the adulterous type," Draco noted

"This war has forced people into positions, I can understand them seeking pleasure elsewhere." Ginny voiced and Draco agreed

"Silence," He smiled, and they began to go back and forth

"No screaming at 3 am,"

"No diapers,"

"No crying,"

"No tattling,"

"No messes,"

"No time out,"

"No bedtime,"

"I miss them," Draco spoke

"Me too," She returned resting her head on his shoulder

The 4 of them sat down to breakfast and Ginny couldn't help herself

"So Ron," she spoke and he looked her way "I see you've chosen different attire, but I assure you that Hermione's robe was stunning on your figure." Ginny smirked; Ron shot Draco a cold look

"You bastard," Ron said, but Draco cheerily laughed, Hermione joined in

"It's only the 4 of us," Draco reminded

"Yeah and Ginny won't ever let up on it, I just know it. Impressions are her specialty." Ron sneered

"I want you two to have the house while we're away," Ginny said and Draco looked at her "It'll be your honeymoon; you two won't have another chance."

"You could have run this by me," Draco put in, vexed

"I did,"

"When?" He responded skeptically

"Last night," She reminded

"Oh yeah," Draco remembered

"WOW, that's, wow." Hermione spoke sipping her coffee

"Yeah, that's, thank you," Ron returned also amazed

"Luna comes home in 5 days or consequently, so enjoy this rare moment, savor it." Ginny

"I concur," Draco smiled

After they finished breakfast and Ginny was done with her shower she was leaving her room after dressing and felt a hand on her arm

"I need to speak with you," Ron begged, Hermione followed him out into the courtyard, her wet hair in a bun as she shivered

"Yes?"

"What happened with Crabbe and Goyal?"

"I take it this is in reference to Hermione," Ginny spoke and Ron nodded

"Didn't she tell you?"

"She was too, anguished."

"Then it isn't my place to say,"

"Ginny," Ron had dropped to her knees, he looked desperate "I need to know what happened, she won't tell me, and then I never see here again, I NEED to know."

_Need_ Ron used that instead of _Have_, this wasn't for pleasure of the mind, and it was for his soul. Ron went on begging, and in her younger years Ginny would have delighted at the sight of Ron pleading at her feet, but maturity had taught her better and she found the sight of her desperate and despondent brother distressing.

She yielded and disclosed the information; when she told him of how Crabbe and Goyal forced her to kill her own infants, Ron jumped to his feet and vomited his breakfast into a bush. In his younger days he would have been furious, and he was- but he was too appalled by this news of inhumane living.

"Atrocious, brutal, callous beast! Coldhearted, merciless and sadistic beasts!" Ron spoke

"That isn't even breaking the surface," Ginny noted in a sad disgusted tone crossing her arms. Ginny heard Draco's voice and realized she was late.

"I have to go Ron." She spoke hugging him squeezing his arm as she left.

**BERMUDA**

Draco Malfoy was sitting a reclining chair by the ocean; swim short on, a Pina Colada in his hand, sunglasses and a smile on his face as the bright sun of the tropics beat down on his wonderfully browning skin. Ginny Weasley-Malfoy was relaxing beside him, a chilled Bloody Mary in her hand

"Draco," she spoke lazily

"Mmmm,"

"I've having the time of my life," she told lethargically

"Mmmm," was all he replied, Ginny was turning a slight red color and she knew that she was going to peel horribly, but a tan would be underneath and totally worth it.

"I feel wonderful," She breathed stretching finishing her Bloody Mary

"Mmmm," Draco returned

"Wanna fuck?" She asked looking his way

"Mmmm," He moaned happily. They literally ran to their hotel room and Ginny stripped off her bathing suit and immediately frowned at Draco's naked body

"Bullshit," she complained putting her hands on her hips

"What?" Draco asked looking down

"You're a lovely brown color and look at me," She told, Draco's eyes went over her naked body; Ginny was completely red in her face, chest, arms and legs and her beasts and torso white, the complete outline of her bathing suit.

"It'll fade into a tan," he reassured holding back his laughter, Ginny rolled her eyes skeptically

"I hope you like sea life; get ready to fuck a lobster." She sang and Draco laughed as he followed her to the bed.

_**RONALD**_

Hermione screamed with delight as she ran down the stairs, Ron chased after her laughing. Just as she reached the dining room he caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist, together they swayed back and forth and stared into each other eyes. Love pulsed through him, like he'd never known it. Hermione was struck by this moment of happiness.

"I love you Hermione," he smiled closing his eyes and pressing his nose to hers

"I love you too Ron, really, really love you." She cooed feeling his lips light brush hers. His warm tongue tracing them. His kisses: perfection. His moves: like no other. They ran back to the bedroom and made love frantically, so passionate, they were the only ones in the house human wise, and let their love be known. They didn't hold back at all, screams and moans of passion were pulsing through the space of the dwelling, and the house else laughed hysterically from the kitchen. It was that evening that they held each other in front of the fireplace, it was inevitable.

"What time does Luna come home tomorrow?" Hermione asked

"Around 8 in the evening," he breathed taking in her smell, how he missed it all these years; he could never get enough of her scent. She relaxed in his arms and ran her hands through his hair, my god how he loved that.

"You know, in 5 days, I think we've made love maybe 45 times." He smirked, OH YEAH, it's possible, they were going sometimes 9 times a day, it's possible.

"Doesn't seem like enough," she commented, Ron laughed throwing his head back. They held hands as they walked back to her room.

Ron lay naked beside Hermione, she was asleep beside him. He hated the clock, it was 10 am, the hours were passing quickly and he didn't want to leave. He was trying to work out in his brain all the lies that he could tell Luna in order to see Hermione. He didn't care if his marriage broke up, part of him even wanted to escape to America with her- JESUS LISTEN TO HIM! He loved Luna, his worshipped his children, but there was something in Hermione that was destined. He fell off to sleep. When he awoke, Hermione was on top of him biting her lip moaning, concentrating,

"I just want you to put a baby in me," she moaned as she thrust back and forth, side to enough. Ron couldn't agree more. They past the hours making love in every position, they had god knows how many orgasms together. It was 6:50.

"I think we can squeeze one more in," she smiled wiping her brow, and this time, a love was made that even the Gods envied. They both could have sworn they felt their souls touch, they cried with happiness and sadness, as departure was certain, Ron had to return home.

"Uhh, Ron," Hermione moaned thrusting her lips with him, he licked her neck, Hermione came, it was amazing. A slow build, and then a 30 second orgasm. Ron was amazed. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt himself cumming, yes. After he finished, he didn't pull out though, still inside her he felt himself soften and together their breathing slowed. She helped him dress and a final kiss goodbye. A kiss to make up for those lost 12 years; walking out of that house and away from her was the most difficult and suffering thing, Ronald Weasley had ever done.


	9. Luna Lovegood Weasley

Note: In reference to Jareth and Lilah's birth this is homage to my friend, who was conceived 2 months after his brother was born. They were born in Jan. and Dec. of 1991

_**Chapter 9**_

**LUNA LOVEGOOD-WEASLEY **

Luna Lovegood was not a fool. And she certainly wasn't ignorant to her husbands' melancholy. She and Ron had a close and wonderful relationship, and yet he refused to open up to her. In 12 years they shared everything, and now he had fallen into silence; this worried her greatly, and she'd spent the last 5 months obsessing over what was wrong. She bit her nail wearing her signature dreamy gaze. It was Saturday, she didn't have work and Ron did.

"Erikah, don't push your brother." She commented

"How did you see that?" Erikah asked amazed, Luna merely looked at her and smiled

"Moms have magical powers," Bram warned his older sister, she shot him a look

"When am I having a birthday party" Erikah asked

"In 10 months, when it's your birthday." Luna replied still wondering about Ronald

"When are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Draco and our cousins coming back from vacation? Did Matilda go with them?" Joshua asked walking in, Luna nodded

"What do you guys want for dinner?" She asked walking to the kitchen; they all replied "Don't care". They really were Ron's kids, food was food and they weren't picky eaters. That evening when she and Ron were sitting alone at their table, awkwardly eating dinner not saying a word, Luna was going over different questions in her mind.

She gazed around the kitchen, the lemon colored paint, the white stripes, very country, very nice. Whereas Ginny and Draco had a huge mansion that had floor upon floor, she and Ron had opted for a nice smaller house in comparison to their friends. It had a large backyard, two levels, 7 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. They needed it after all; the average pureblooded family size was 8.9 children and growing.

"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked playing with the locket that held a picture of her mother. Ron looked down at his salad.

"Nothing," he grumbled and put some spinach leaves in his mouth, Luna reached across the table and touched his hand and smiled gently, Ron squeezed it.

"We've been honest for 12 years, close for 12 years, things can't stop now."

"Matilda." He whispered nearly interrupting her, Luna was confused

"The Nanny? For Ginny and Draco?" She asked

"It's," he paused, the words were as thick and heavy as Polyjuice Potion in the back of his throat "HERMIONE." He pushed forward hard; Luna felt her jaw drop and the hand that was fiddling with her locket fell to the wood table with a "thump".

"I thought, she was dead, in one of the camps, or had fled." Luna stated, Ron shook his head

"No, she was held prisoner by Crabbe and Goyal, they raped her, forced her to kill the infants, she escaped and has been posing as the nanny for years." He cried, Luna's face twisted in horror and repulsion

"That's revolting," she gagged, Ron told her of how he'd made love to her and that it was a shared experience, although Luna had made it clear she would have wanted him to do it, and she certainly had a wonderful time with Dean years ago in the bedroom, she now felt herself getting jealous of Hermione. But being a hypocrite wasn't her style and commented that Ron did what was right. It was unfair what this war stole from people.

"It's alright Ron." She soothed, Ron felt good now that it was off of his chest, but still yearned for Hermione. He was happy that she was alive and well, doing so wonderfully, but deeply broken that they could never be together. Ron excused himself from the table and found solace under hot running water. He thought of the bath that he and Hermione had; the bubbles, the laughter- love and happiness. Would Hermione Granger haunt him for the rest of his days? Would she forever remain a broken part of his life and a hole in his heart? He prayed not. But he did love her, and knew that they were soul mates, someday they would find their way back to each other. He pulled the sheets back over the covers; Luna reached over and felt that his skin was still hot from the shower, she slid over and placed a soothing and fervent kiss on Ron's lips, and while it was treasured and welcome, it was not Hermione…

_Stay in my heart, never leave my side_

Returning home from a summer vacation had proved to be just as tiring as running a marathon. Unpacking and settling back in, Hermione only unpacked to wash her clothes and then put them back in a suitcase, tomorrow she left to start her journey to America. She was depressed for many reasons, saying goodbye to the children was immensely difficult, at first they'd cursed her but eventually grew to accept the decision; but further more Hermione was depressed because she had failed to conceive from her and Ron's attempts during those 5 days. At first she thought she really had and then she got her period, a cruel joke from nature. She was braiding her hair when she heard a knock on the door; Ginny entered and closed it behind her. She held in her hand a medium sized box.

"Hermione, you should see these, this is the last night we'll have together as friends, and I have made copies for you to keep, and many are originals." Ginny began to cry opening the box. Photographs, maybe 100 of them in the box. Hermione went to her knees and searched through them and was filled with happiness, sadness, nostalgia. Her eyes grew teary and she broke into a laugh holding a picture. It was of herself with Ron and Harry, in their first year. They were laughing and smiling at the camera, she held it to her heart and mouth _thank you_. There were some amazing pictures, her and Viktor at the Yule Ball dancing together, also of Ron in that terrible outfit, Harry eyeing Cho in the distance with Cedric. At the Burrow, with Dumbledore laughing with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What ever happened to Viktor?" Hermione asked assuming he was dead

"He was killed in Bulgaria, he opposed the Dark Lord." Ginny told, Hermione had assumed right

"What about Cho, Hannah Abbot, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Anthony Goldstein? What happened to them all, our friends…"

"Cho was put in a camp; I heard she died…Hannah Abbot escaped to Canada; Seamus and Dean live in Seattle Washington, with their families in an accepting wizarding community. Anthony Goldstein is married to a very successful business woman; they have 14 children, he's a stay at home father, quite happy, very kosher house." Ginny told

"Good, at least someone ended up happy. Most people are dead or miserable." Hermione scoffed

"I'm not as miserable." Ginny spoke and Hermione gave her a look that begged her to elaborate, "It took a very long time, for 11 years I was dejected, forced to mate and birth like cattle. And I hated Draco, how I hated him; I blamed everything on him, Harry's death, being married to him. When I was dying that night at Shell Cottage, I could feel myself going, and although I was nearing the end of my pregnancy, I didn't care that- albeit they weren't named back then- that Riddy and Orion were dying with him.

I could feel them thrashing around, as I lost oxygen, so did they, I could feel them fighting death, panicking. And I really didn't care Hermione. I was so angry, even at them; it took me forever to bond with them, I still feel unattached to my own children. I suppose it is the manner in which they are conceived- a duty in order to face death. But I go back to that night at Shell Cottage and I actually felt peace Hermione.

As blood was rushing from my birth canal and my pulse weakened. I didn't care, I wanted to die, but I did want to see my mother, I remember tell Draco that, and then everything went black. I did die that night, they had to use CPR, and I had to be resuscitated. I was dead and I knew it, it didn't bother me at all."

"Did you see Harry? When you died?" Hermione inquired

"NO!" Ginny responded amazed "That is who I wanted to see, I was standing in the room, watching a man lead Draco out. I watched him Disapparate to my parents' house. I just knew that is where he went. I saw them cut off my white linen dress my mother made, I was naked and heavily pregnant on a gurney and they cut me open and delivered these two, healthy babies. It wasn't like those muggle movies you know, where everyone is covered in white. I stood there, 18 years old, dead, in a room watching my sons claim life while I had lost it. They screamed so loud, the life screams of us all when we emerge. It is amazing to me, that Riddy and Orion were born while no parents were there, Draco had left to get my parents and I was dead. It was 15 minutes later when they'd given up that a beat came onto the monitor. Every birth after that Draco has been present, he even joked that he wants to deliver whoever may be left." Ginny smiled at the last part. They spent the rest of the night talking about life and love, and had fallen asleep holding hands in the bed. They were best friends and never to see each other again. Hermione stirred as she felt a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes: RON. Was she dreaming? Was this real? He motioned for her to be silent and lead her outside. It was probably 75 degrees and 3 am.

"One last time." He whispered; they made love in the garden, several time actually. The scent of grass and Hyacinth's filled the sweet air. Ron lay down next to her and they cried together.

"I have to go now." He cried pressing her head to his "I love you, more than life itself, which I shall hate, because it is not with you." He told kissing her lips

"I love you Ron, I always have and always will."

"You're my soul mate and I'll always love you, forever and always. I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my Hermione you'll be." He cried and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, they stood still and together watched the sun come up.

He kissed her one last kiss and squeezed her body into his and she felt him Disapparate. She was left to her own tears and walked inside. Draco and Ginny were already dressed and awake. Hermione's belongings in the dining room,

"John Cello is here, he'll be taking you on your way." Ginny explained, Hermione nodded "You have your wand?" She asked, again Hermione nodded "Just remember, that was Percy's. Write often as well, under a pen name. DON'T EVER LOSE TOUCH US US!" Ginny warned trying to be funny but felt a lump in her throat

"This is from Catalina; it's the inheritance she left you," Draco handed her an envelope stepping forward, and with hesitation hugged her "I am happy you're a live Hermione, and very happy you're on your way to something better." He spoke kissing her on the cheek

"Thank you Draco, that means a lot." Hermione nodded, Ginny looked contemplative as she stepped forward

"You're my best friend. I thought you were dead, and you came back, resurrected from the horror and the flame. I love you Hermione, you're special to me. You represent the good years, the happy years, the wonderful years from a long time ago.

I'll always treasure you." Ginny cried wrapping her arms around her and then without notice put her lips to Hermione's mouth, the way a lover might. Ginny did not care; this was her best friend and her last goodbye. Hermione, awkward at first settled into it and accepted it, slipping in some tongue and finalized it with an intense hug. She paused and waved, getting into the car and leaving for a better life. Ginny turned to Draco, who was grinning and then raised his eyebrows in approval.

**America**

Hermione looked around nervously, she was in America. Her parents were behind her, their memories returned but they were still coming around mentally; their flight had landed an hour before and she was waiting for someone from the Wizarding Presidential Immigrant Office to arrive.

A man, tall and with a brown mustache and a woman, round in the middle but pretty in the face approached her and her parents and soon they led them away to a car.

"You're being transported to the east coast. There is a very large British Wizarding Community there, many of them also escapees from Britain, you're lucky you were able to get away, we haven't had a refugee in 9 years." Alan Goffing told looking in the rearview mirror as Helen Klaas drive in the night.

"Have you chosen a name?" Helen asked

"Uh, I didn't think we needed to," Hermione spoke

"Well, what was the alias you went by in Britain?" He asked, she gave him a startled look

"How did you know that?"

"There's no way you could have survived this long under your birth name. Most of the refugees we get had alias made up. People made up WHOLE FAMILY HISTORIES; dire times, desperate measures." It was so odd, being referred to as a **refugee**, because one usually imagines some person from an Asian or African country. Hermione sat and listened to him talk, he didn't sound English and he his American accent was certainly well done, but there was something heavier underneath it.

"Mr. Goffing, do I detect a hint of Scottish accent?" She asked, and after a moment the man beamed

"I suspect you should Miss. Granger," he said in a thick Scottish accent, goose bumps covered Hermione's body as she looked into the adult face of Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" She gasped and caught Helen smiling, he nodded

"Hello Hermione," he smiled

"What are you doing here?" She spoke amazed touching his shoulder

"I came here when Voldemort rose; my family was considered blood traitors you know. They were all murdered fighting for their lives; I escaped by the skin of my teeth, the killing curse being fired all around me. It was a mess for a long time here, trying to place everyone. Most Americans think that the British Government has fallen and they're flocking here, but the wizarding communities are hidden, large and safe."

"If you're so safe then why are you using a fake name?" Mrs. Granger asked

"It's usually saf**er**," he shrugged "There is still a threat, but it's minimal. My wife here, Helen Klaas goes by her real name, but when at work we tend use our fake names, but again, have you chosen one?"

"I went by Matilda," Hermione told putting her hair behind her ear

"And your last name?"

"I like Matheson better now."

"That's a nice name, and you Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Helen smiled

"I always wanted the name Thor." Mr. Granger told slightly delusional- he was coming out of a 13 year memory charm so he and Mrs. Granger were still slightly wacky.

"And my name is Amelia Bedelia." Mrs. Granger nodded, Hermione looked sad

"How long were they under the memory charm?" Helen asked

"13 years."

"Sweet CHRIST," Helen huffed in amazement

"Hermione, what happened to most people?" Oliver asked, Hermione recounted her tales of the camps, how people were forced to marry and breed as livestock, Oliver groaned rolling his eyes

"I'd heard rumors, but I didn't want to believe." He told as they pulled into the driveway of a quaint residence. As she walked through the door she realized that it was Oliver's house, the walls were beleaguered with photographs of his two sons and two daughters. They were grown now.

"My daughter Colleen moved to New York last year to pursue acting, my son is a freshman in high school, my other daughter Maxine is abroad in Africa, she just graduated from medical school, she attempting to end Female Genital Mutilation and oldest son Gavin lives in New Hampshire with his husband Jamison." He told proudly. Ginny enjoyed the fact that Oliver had grown to be the kind of man who accepted his children, regardless of their orientation

"Wait," Hermione turned "you're only 37, how do you have children that are in their 20's?"

"Many, wizarding children came here with parents that were already dead. A lot of us took them in and raised them as our own. You'll find most older and grown children in the area are adopted." He told "Now, to business. Hermione do you have any funds?" he asked

"Yes, I suspect we'll only need be here for a few days." She told and he nodded. Hermione settled into the room and once again looked over her inheritance from Catalina- 2.8 million dollars. Her heart thudded greatly and she couldn't believe it. Tomorrow she would have to open and account, and soon rent and apartment, for her and her parents. She looked around the room, America, this was a house in America, and the whole notion was so very far away to her. Never had she dreamed to live in America, let alone be an expatriate living here in America, but here was on her way to a new life toward something better. She went into her suitcase and mulled over the pictures of Ron and Harry and didn't feel so alone.

**Happy**

Ginny practically fucking danced to work; she loved her children but being a stay at home mother wasn't her idea of a life. Riddy and Orion were now 3rd years, Molly a second year while Jareth and Lilah were also 1st years. They weren't twins though, Jareth was born 1/10/04 and Lilah was conceived only weeks later, to be born on 12/12/04. Ginny was 31 years old and 6 of her children were at Hogwarts, she had taken a job as an Administrator of Specialty Wizarding Permits at the Ministry. Her fist day and her heart shook with fear, for she had not been lied to, Harry Potter, her love, was on display. It didn't get easier with time, but she learned to ignore it; only once after everyone had left she move in for a look. Harry was perfectly preserved in his clothes he'd last warn, she had to leave, and she felt herself break into a run as she left. After that moment she only went to work via a different entrance, apparently most people found the display quite morbid which was good to know, some humanity left in this world. She filed the last of her papers and closed the door, using the Floo Network to get home. She and Draco were sitting down to a quiet dinner when they heard banging at the door; he lowered his reading glasses and looked at her

"Two guesses," he spoke and a house elf greeted the guests. Two women entered wearing Ministry Official badges.

"Mimi Olenfrenic and Jacinda Hoppert." They introduced

"It's after hour's ladies, what brings you here?" Ginny asked still sitting at the table

"We're from the Muggle Offensives office." Mimi stated her red hair matching Ginny's, but she was about 8 years younger and much darker in her complexion

"Oh?" Draco asked uninterested

"Aren't you going to ask us to sit?" Mimi asked and Ginny waved her hand to the living room as they all took a seat. Draco sat next to Ginny holding her hand

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy-Weasley, we're here because we've received word that you knowingly harbored a muggle born in your residence for nearly 2 years."

"Far more than that actually," Ginny spoke and the women looked shocked at the admittance

"Mrs. Malfoy-Weasley, I hope you know the seriousness of the charges that will follow-" Mimi began angrily

"I suppose by "MUGGLE BORN" you're referencing to our Squib Nanny Matilda?" Ginny added, the women looked at each other

"Squib, you say?" Jacinda asked leaning in, her medium brown eyes relieved

"She came from a Pure blooded family, but was unable to produce magic, a Squib. There isn't any law against hiring Squib's." Draco told

"No, not at all there isn't," Jacinda smiled cheerily

"Not unless you can prove it." Mimi told in a dark tone

"She had papers," Ginny shrugged, Mimi leaned forward and licked her lips

"Tell, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy-Weasley," she began "is Matilda here, right now?"

"She left us sometime ago." Ginny told

"Interesting, why's that?" Mimi continued, believing she'd trapped them

"She fell in love and wanted to marry, I believe she left to Scotland." Draco added

"In love!" Jacinda sang "How wonderful, what was his name?"

"HER name is Angela DeWitt," Ginny smiled and Mimi looked insanely uncomfortable while Jacinda remained delighted with the prospect of love

"And did you know of her, orientation while she lived here?" Mimi cringed

"You mean her being a lesbian? Oh yes, we knew her preference for making love to women, its fine." Draco shrugged, he enjoying lying to Mimi

"And you let this behavior go on in your house?" Mimi accused disgusted, Jacinda shot her a bitter look

"What do you mean? If Matilda had a boyfriend it wouldn't be an issue. She found a lovely woman and someday they'll make wonderful parents." Ginny told with a smile. Mimi inhaled sharply closing her eyes. She made it clear that she and Jacinda had to inspect the room where she'd stay

"Don't worry Ms. Mimi, there are no lesbian love toys, I suspect she brought them with her for her Honeymoon." Ginny told watching Mimi speed up to the stairs on her way to the room.

Draco paused and together they broke into intense laughter. When they came back, Jacinda had some questions,

"Alright, how many children have you bore since before or after your wedding?" She asked

"8," Draco replied

"And their names and birthdates?"

"Orion Solstice and Eridanus Rigel born November 22, 1999; Caelum Remus born June 4th, 2001; Molly Ginevra born May 4th, 2002; Jareth Virgo born January 10th, 2004; Lilah Rose born December 12, 2004 she was conceived 2 months after Jareth was born; Arthur and Minerva April 24th, 2006; Harry James born July 31, 2007; Parker Jeanette born October 29th, 2008." Ginny and Draco had both taken turns

"So, you have 2 sets of twins…correct? And one conceived one a month after the others birth…WOW." Jacinda commented, Mimi had already left and Jacinda was closing up

"There's nothing we can do about her leaving to marry her girlfriend. I am sorry about Mimi's reaction, she's very homophobic. The inquiry should clear, have a nice evening." Jacinda left, and Hermione hurried to get her coat

"Oi, where are you going?" Draco asked walking to their bedroom

"I have something I do to do," she told zipping her coat up

"Like what?" he asked suspiciously

"Girl stuff, you know, Mindy is really depressed and –"

"Ugh, it's fine, it's alright, I get it." He said pushing it away from it. Ginny checked her pockets and confirmed that she had her wand, and walked calmly out the front door.

**THE PLAN**

Ginny felt like both a genius and lunatic, only two weeks before had she been granted a permit to use a wand, only "dangerous" wizards were required to gain a permit; it both flattered and angered Ginny that for almost 30 years she wasn't permitted to use a wand, but it complimented her to- the Ministry considered her an incredibly powerful witch and feared her so. She'd been working toward this goal for sometime now and enough people were on her side to help her. Neville Longbottom, Caldon Ironbubble, Mia Offeria, Jeffrey Dunwitz and Anthony Goldstein stood by her side. They would have a 15 minute window and they intended to do this correctly. Anthony and Ginny quickly disarmed the guards and relieved the alarms as they quickly moved the body of Harry Potter out of the Ministry; it wasn't until they were incredibly far away that they stopped moving and felt safe.

"Where are we brining this?" Anthony asked

"A cave, on my property, it's by the rocks just short of the ocean, it won't flood and it's perfect." Very safe in deed; the glass coffin with the horrible mockery upon it was discarded; Caldon made it was crushed and buried just east of Lewisham. Ginny had bought a wonderful new glass coffin that had a pure gold trim. With the help of her friend she lowered Harry into his new resting place on a bed of satin. She took her time placing roses about his body. Casts a refreshing spell, he and the flowers would never wither and decay; and she looked down at her prince, her king, her soul mate. On his chest Anthony Goldstein had placed the original flag from the D.A. on Harry, gently resting Harry's hands on it. Ginny gazed down at his face, looked at fresh as anything, a 17 year old boy, merely asleep, even his hair felt the same. The other had waved goodbye while Anthony helped place the top on the coffin latching it shut.

"You have the pictures?" He asked, she nodded

"And you?" She returned, Anthony smiled

"Ravenclaw house, always prepared," he stated

"Ah yes, the intelligent, organized Ravenclaw and the brave courageous Gryffindor working together," she grinned, Anthony patted her back. Together they decorated the small tomb; Ginny had strung Gryffindor banners everywhere while Anthony in gold writing had inscribed the names of every member of the Dumbledore's Army along with their houses. The names of their houses were decorated with the corresponding color and the Coat of arms and just before their names a picture of them in the stone, smiling and waving. Ginny left the scrapbook behind documenting the rise of Voldemort, the boy who lived, and the extensive information about Hogwarts, its history and the different houses and founders. They also placed in the tomb the four house flags. Voldemort had destroyed all prior knowledge of Hogwarts and its students.

Dumbledore as well, Anthony and Ginny had literally stacked the place with information, especially on Harry and his family, since most people believed his was horrible wizard who wrought havoc on Britain. Just before they sealed the tomb Ginny had left a very thick envelope containing a piece of parchment. She and Anthony had placed Refreshing charms on the contents of the tomb so that even if it was discovered 1000 years later people would be able to gain information. And then came the difficult part. She and Anthony spent 6 hours casting protective charms on the tomb and opening. They made sure that only a person of true heart could access these contents, and only once Voldemort was dead and it was safe time to let the truth out. When she returned home she sat on the edge of her bed and felt Draco's warm hand on her back, and then his chin on her shoulder.

"The body of Harry Potter is missing from the Ministry." He told tiredly

"Oh?" Ginny asked shocked that the news was already out; it had only been 7 or 8 hours.

"I know it was you Ginny,"

"How?" She asked interested

"Even in your death you'll be faithful to him." He breathed kissing her neck, Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into it, catch the spicy scent of Draco's sweat, the salty taste of his skin on her lips as she nibbled his shoulder.

Within hours the Ministry was in panic, Voldemort had even thought perhaps Potter was live. Bur the hysteria receded and it became legend, the body of Harry Potter disappearing. People were confounded by it, claiming that the heavens took, he was taken by the evil forces, or his dead body simply left on his own accord. In fact, the name Harry Potter had become synonymous with fright,

"_Harry Potter is going to get you."_

"_Harry Potter is underneath your bed!"_

"_If you keep being bad Harry Potter is going to climb out of the shadows and DRAG YOU OFF TO HELL!"_

It sickened Ginny what had become of his name, his legacy. But she taught her children otherwise, her and Draco. That Harry Potter was brave, amazing and wonderful man….but she didn't mention to her children that she awaited death impatiently, so to join him. But her nerves were soothed, now that Harry was properly resting in a tomb and not on display! Oh how that made her so hateful! How it consumed her soul-

"Ginny!" Draco spoke, she was called back to reality as she gazed down at Draco, he rolled over and she felt his thick cock pull out of her as he went onto his side facing away. Ginny was still on her knees looking over at him

"What?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder, he brushed it away

"What? What's the point of making love if you aren't even going to be involved?"

"I was involved," she spoke, he looked at her

"No, you were in your angry state of mind, probably thinking about Potter."

"You said that you supported my ever involved love of him." She stated, a disappointed tone, Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows

"Oh, I do Ginny. Believe me, but does he have to join us in the bedroom?" He asked making a face, Ginny smiled

"You're right."

"Damn right I am." He stated going back onto his side and felt her hand

"I'm not in the mood, anymore."

"Then I'll finish myself off." Ginny told lying on her back feeling the outline of her clit. Although she loved Draco and they had magnificent sex there was nothing in the world like masturbation. Nope, what you can do for yourself had always been treasured on Ginny's list and now she refused to hold back. She came loudly and relaxed, and then felt a surge of arousal. She forced Draco onto his back and pulled the covers away, he was still rock hard and she mounted him thrusting violently, he grabbed her hips for support and called her name several time before changing positions and kissing her tenderly while fucking her with passion. And for the first time in their marriage while she was with Draco, Harry was not in her mind at all.

Draco rubbed his eyes in the light, Ginny was still asleep. He always woke up before she did. Suddenly his gaze fixated on the dark figure in the corner, hissing and low. His skin pale, his eyes glowing green and he was moving toward Draco. His knees were bent like his arms and his back was hunched as he moved. His movements were like a robot her wasn't oiled well and was breaking down. Draco's jaw dropped in horror. Harry Potter was moving toward him high pitch squeaks and grunts. Draco was frozen in his own horror as Harry was standing before him; Harry's skin was white and the veins underneath blue and visible. Harry was making horrible growling noises and his upper lip quivered and he began biting at Draco's face.

Ginny woke up with a start, Draco was screaming hysterically sitting on the edge of the bed, and she grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backward. Nothing was there, he was dreaming. She shook him violently once more as his eyes popped open and he cried into her bosom, it was dream, a horrible, horrible dream…


	10. Harry and Parker at the Platform

**CHAPTER 10**

Ginny and Draco were holding hands as they walked to the Platform, Harry and Parker briskly walked with them.

"My cat is so beautiful, aren't you Sprinkles?" Harry adored reaching for the fluffy white cat in the cage at the top of the luggage. Sprinkles showed his teeth and hissed putting his paw through the cage and scratched Harry, who jumped

"OW!" He said putting his finger in his mouth, Sprinkles continued hissing and meowing as Harry tried to sooth her "Such a beautiful kitteh, such a pretteh kitteh." He said smiling at the cat. Parker, Ginny and Draco all stared at the dreaded Sprinkles, the most HORRIBLE kitty in history. No one understood how Harry thought that cat was sweet because Sprinkles was the most vicious cat ever, even the dogs at home were afraid of the terror striking Sprinkles.

"I hate that stupid cat," Parker sneered smacking the cage forcefully, not enough to knock it off but enough to make Sprinkles through a fit. Harry turned to his sister and pushed her. Parker was beginning her 3rd year and Harry was beginning his 4th, Ginny and Draco were 41 and 42 years old. She thought that they looked very nice for their ages and as she glanced around she didn't see any familiar faces realizing that they weren't the oldest parents there but certainly the only one of their friends and old schoolmates- oh never mind, there was Crabbe, holding tightly to his daughters shoulder.

He had her standing literally up against him and she looked like a miserable girl, it didn't doubt in her mind for a moment that she was being abused sexually, she felt a tingling and realized that Draco was reading her mind; he gave her a nod, letting her know that the assumption was correct. Ginny quickly thought of something pornographic and perverse- a woman and a duck- and she heard Draco laugh, gently punching her shoulder, she laughed with him

"I hate it when you do that," she told shrugging and he nodded, Harry and Parker looked at each other.

"HI UNCLE RON AND AUNT LUNA!" Parker screamed, OH YES! How could Ginny have forgotten! Seriously she was loosing her fucking mind. All the sudden many of her friends and schoolmates who still had children at Hogwarts were coming to mind.

Ron and Luna walked toward them and as they did, it was evident that it was Hermione and not Luna, who emerged only once they'd, walked up. In the face, Hermione was a reproduction of Luna, but she had acquired Ron's tallness. Hermione was easily 6'2 without her shoes on, and was the nicest girl in the history of forever. Harry and Parker apologized and hugged all three promptly.

"SO, Hermione you're 22 now! What do you plan on doing?" Ginny beamed

"Uh, oh, well, you know," she shrugged (TOTALLY LUNA'S DAUGHTER) "I'd really love seeing Paris, and Wales. But right now I am thinking about just studying up on business owning, get my license soon."

"Oh! What kind of shop do you want to own?" Parker asked jumping up and down, she was thinking of a candy store and all the free stuff inside

"And adult one," Hermione replied dreamily looking at her hair, Ron blushed looking away and Luna laughed but very silently

"Oh my god," Harry chuckled holding his mouth as Draco playfully ran a hand through his hair and patted him on the back, Parker assumed she was opening a candy store for adults only, and felt jealous. Harry continued to laugh, holding his knees and letting it loose. Although he had deep green eyes and black hair, he really didn't look like Harry, but every so often Ginny imagined he did. Just imagine Draco with green eyes and black hair and you had Harry- the irony killed them all sometimes. The bell rang and the horn blew

"Time to get on board," Ginny told. Parker and Harry kissed their parents, hugged their cousin, Aunt and Uncle and waved goodbye. Ginny had caught the sight of Crabbe forcing a hug on his daughter and literally feeling her up just before she darted for the train, her face looked relieved.

"It's odd being here at the platform and not wearing robes." Hermione commented watching the train go around the corner and her father walking to get some soda, Luna was about to say something when a deep irritating voice appeared behind her

"DRACO! Been ages!" Vincent Crabbe sand reaching his hand out to Draco who shook it feeling the fat sweaty, child molesting fingers and pulled it was to him, as if for safety. Crabbe had easily gained around 250 pounds since the last time Ginny had seen him nearly 22 before. He had several chins of fat on his neck and they layered. Crabbe gave Ginny the once over staring for a few moments at her breasts and then turned to Luna, but his eyes were locked on Hermione and her splendor, Vincent Crabbe could not take his eyes off of this young woman.

"Ah, and who is this? A part Veela beauty standing before me perhaps?" He asked looking at her, wiping his lip of the drool. Oh the things we wanted to do to this sweet- probably virginal young woman. Hermione didn't answer for a moment out of disgust and then found her voice

"Hermione," he said and Crabbe's eyes lightened and were wide, his smile like s hungry troll who'd been fasting for years

"Is it now? And how old are you, my lovely girl?" He cooed taking a few strands of her golden hair between his fingers looking at them as if it were some delicious foreign delicacy.

"Darling, get the car, please." Ginny said as Draco left, noticing he was about to say something

"22." Hermione replied, she was clearly uncomfortable

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Engaged?"

"No."

"Dating?"

"No."

"Taking offers?"

"BACK OFF CRABBE!" Ginny and Luna hissed

"NO. I AM NOT TAKING OFFERS." Hermione told yanking her hand from his

"Now, now ladies, no your place," Crabbe instructed and Ginny felt her cheeks flush with rage "I was just amazed how a 22 year old could be not married. The Ministry must be have sent you letters upon letters urging you to marry and procreate for the good of all purebloods; and a young woman possessing the charms you have," he said stroking her chin and Hermione jerked back as if he'd waved a flame close to her skin "such a beauty, such a rarity to find such virginity at this age and time we live in," he breathed. Luna and Ginny were now showing obscenities at him and as they were both trying to push him away Crabbe grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her close pulling her neck to his nose as he breathed her in and violently pushing his hand between her pant legs groping and grinding his fingers upward into her pubic bone and crotch. Hermione screamed and tried to push him away, Ginny and Luna hadn't brought their wands and her hitting him. Hermione's long, wavy silvery blond hair trashed back and forth, many parents saw him attacking her and started forward but Ron was walking and shaking a coke can violently and with an arm like a canon aimed at Crabbe's head hitting his ear the force knocking him to the side as it exploded everywhere. Hermione stepped back and lowered her head screaming hysterically, but not because she was covered in soda.

"Momma! Momma!" She cried and Luna wrapped her arms around her much taller daughter, Ron and Ginny had continued to knick Crabbe, not making a difference because of his fat anyway. Ginny felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and pull her away, strong arms, higher on the body, much taller than her: Draco. Parents

began running up blaring,

"He's not worth it RON!" they all repeated trying to pull him away, it took 3 mothers, 4 fathers, a guard and a man named Scott to drag Ron away. Luna walked up and kicked Crabbe in the groin.

"We saw the entire thing officer!" A parent said

"That man on the ground there assaulted that young woman there!" another parent told pointing at Crabbe, his ear bleeding

"Molested the poor girl, in PLAIN SIGHT!" A man erupted; the guard was convinced and with the help of several people loaded Crabbe into a car.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry," Luna cried putting her forehead to her daughters. Ron was completely red in the face and felt himself getting worse

"They won't do anything, he's an official, maybe tell him to molest girls in private." Ron spat, they all said nothing and went home, Luna and Ron taking Hermione to get a physical examination, she'd requested one.

"You're sticky," Draco commented and Ginny recounted how Ron threw a shaken soda.

"Yeah, that'll do it," he laughed "was Crabbe in terrible pain?" he asked and when Ginny nodded he slapped the dashboard watching her calm face watch the rode as she drove.

"You should have seen that can fly through the air. Ron had launched the sucker and since they were already in close proximity when the can traveled the short distance with such force behind it when it hit Crabbe's face it was like an atom bomb when it hit his ear- I mean it DETONATED. PERFECT 10 RON. PERFECT 10." She told, looking over at Draco who was smiling at her in amazement.

"I missed it!" he ignited

"YOU missed it!" She yelled back playfully shaking her head and even showing her tongue, they laughed together and then became quiet

"I'm gonna fucking kill Crabbe for what he did to Hermione," Ginny said matter-of-factly, looking ahead at the rode

"Don't, I couldn't stand the idea of you in Azkaban. I'll do it." Draco told leaning over kissing her, Ginny smiled

"I really will kill him," she repeated and sighing she restated "Hermione, Hermione…"

"Ginny," Draco asked and she turned an eye to him watching the road

"Hmm?" she asked and Draco dithered, her eyebrows raised urging him on

"Which Hermione?" was all he stated, and Ginny twisted the steering wheel as the car made a left.


	11. Children Grown and Growing

**Chapter 11 – Children Grown and growing **

Disclaimer: I do not own Mildred Hubble or Mrs. Cackle's academy, or anything from the stories of "The worst witch". It was created in the 70's and some people draw comparisons right down to the names and nemesis of Mildred. It was created before Potter but I simply thought it would be amusing to fuse the two.

2 parents, 10 children, 2 boyfriends, 2 girlfriends and a Fiancé sat at the table eating Easter Dinner. Eridanus, who was now going officially by his middle name Rigel, had shown up with his girlfriend Mildred, Caelum brought his fiancé Mira and Molly was sitting close to her boyfriend Timothy Westmier and Jareth was holding hands with Kimden Ovenfiller.

"So, Mildred, where did you go to school?" Ginny asked noticing Harry was giving Kimden a nasty look

"Mrs. Cackle's Academy," Mildred told flushed, a little to excited from her nervousness, Draco raised his eyes

"That is a VERY PRESTIGOUS school Mildred," he smiled "You picked a good one Eridanus,"

"Dad," He rolled his eyes "it's Rigel now."

"NO. We named you Eridanus, we'll call you that. Or Riddy, but Rigel is your middle name and it shall remain so." Draco told firmly

"Everyone at the Ministry calls me Rigel."

"I don't care if everyone at the Ministry calls you Lord Rigel keeper of the everything magic! You're my son, you're in my house and I gave you that name." Draco told calmly, Riddy rolled his eyes

"Actually gram and gramps gave you that name. And he should change it, Eridanus sounds like a spider." Orion commented rather cruelly

"Eridanus is the River. A large southern constellation between Cetus and Orion, containing the bright star Achernar," Mira told, everyone looked at her "I love Astronomy." She finished and Orion rolled his eyes in disgust

Eridanus had hit 6'11 and was broad and muscular. The Ministry had thought that they could him for as a scare tactic, but had been proven wrong. Eridanus was too sweet and kind- people actually sent him gifts to the Ministry who they'd have him visit. Pumpkin bread, cookies, fine wine and imported beer, people simply loved him. Orion on the other hand, horrified people immensely.

Orion had taken the job of an Auror, a police officer technically. The Ministry Auror's were perhaps the most corrupt department there. They had their fingers in all the crime going around, and they took bribes and framed innocent people, Ginny knew this and Draco did as well, and it killed them. It was secret that the Auror's were bad, but that fact that their own child was a horrible human being broke their hearts into pieces. Orion, was 5'10 with Draco's pointed features but had brilliant brown eyes and medium brown hair, and was on the thin side. The classic Malfoy sneer gracing his lips; he and Eridanus were clearly fraternal twins. Eridanus loved Orion unconditionally and claimed that Orion was close to him as well, but Orion denied it. God forbid he should show an ounce of human emotion that wasn't negative. When the night had drawn to a close, the older children leaving along with boyfriends and girlfriends, Harry had refused to say a word to Kimden.

"Harry, tell her goodnight." Ginny ordered and he turned and looker her in the face

"No," he said

"Why?"

"Because I hate her and you haven't seen her at school." He told plainly with a shrug and then leaving. Harry had spoken it as if he was explaining why he didn't like some sort of food- simply _because, _and there wasn't much more to and Draco knew that weren't going to win this battle. Ginny looked enraged and jumped a bit at feeling Draco's warm hand on her shoulder; isn't it funny how when we're angry we flinch at evening the most loving touch? His eyes told her that he'd talk to Harry; they'd just give him time. Draco gave it a good 35 minutes until he knocked on his sons' door.

"Harry, can I come in?"

"No." Said a muffled voice

"You're not in trouble, Harry."

"You're a LIAR."

"Now you are in trouble. You can open the door for me or I can come in…**1**….**2**….**3**-"

The door swung open and Draco saw Harry's back as he walked away toward the bed.

"Harry," Draco said in the doorway with his arms crossed

"Dad?" Harry shot back sitting at his desk. Draco walked forward and put and arm around his son and walked him over to the bed.

"Harry, what was that tonight?"

"I refuse to say goodbye to someone I dislike as much her."

"Really? What has she done?"

"What **hasn't **she done? She's a total phony at school and teases me HORRIBLY, and then suddenly she's dating my brother and I have to be nice to her? I don't think so; she can eat shit and die for I care."

"Those are some strong words Harry," Draco told and Harry jumped up

"I don't care! She makes fun of you and mom the most! For naming me after the Boogie man! That is just ONE of the things she is relentless over but it seems to be her main subject in torment!" He yelled, Draco was shocked that Kimden would do that, but how many times did parents think Draco was sweet when he was quite the harbinger of terror to younger kids, there were students he'd went to school with who refuse to let their children associate with his own! Draco sighed and crossed his hands in his lap and looked at his son

"Harry, sit down,"

"No,"

"Harry, sit down!" Draco said and Harry raised his eyebrows sitting next to his father

Draco recounted for him, the entire story of the man he was named after, they cried, they laughed and Harry was in awe. He was named after a decent young man whose name had been smeared cruelly into history.

"So, his body didn't disappear because he was the Bogeyman?"

_No, he disappeared because your mother had something to do with it…_

"No Harry, he was my enemy, but for the wrong reasons. I was a fool, hell-bent on believing whatever your grandfather told me to."

"Because you hated grandpa?"

"NO," Draco laughed "because I love your grandpa, so much. I can't blame it on being young because there were a lot of people my age that saw and accepted the truth, like your mother and your Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna. All very bright people and we all hated each other because of what was going on." Draco explained, Harry was just beside himself, nearly disgusted. He'd always had his doubts about The Dark Lord but now this confirmed everything, his parents didn't lie.

Draco knew that one day they'd have to tell their children of their forced marriage, the older ones knew already but Draco had a feeling that Harry wouldn't accept as the other did. Draco though, was not in memory of their wedding night however, as nearly 20 years before Ginny had removed it from his psyche. In fact, Draco thought that they had awkward intercourse for 15 minutes and then didn't touch each other for nearly 2 years afterwards. When Draco had closed the door behind him and then to his own bedroom he saw the bathroom door open and heard the swishing of water from the bathtub.

"You don't take baths," Draco noted putting his ankle on his knee untying his lace

"I'm stressed."

"Usually you just take a hot shower." Draco said turning on the sinking and washing his face,

"I found a gray hair to day." Ginny sighed

"You're in you're 40's…doesn't that happen?"

"Yeah, but- easy for you to say, you're hair is going to fade into an elegant snow white." He smiled rolling her eyes watching Draco remove his shirt. God bless his parents, Draco wasn't going to be one of those men who once he hot 50 was going to look wrinkled, like a boiled chicken might.

Her own body she couldn't vouch for so much as for luck, she looked a lot like her mother had, and from pictures she knew that her mother had once had her body. But Ginny had cheated; she'd used magic to at least keep her breasts up- slightly. Feeding 10 children, magic will only go so far. She had a pudgy tummy and hips but everything else looked alright- sort of. Draco was scooting her forward and was massaging shampoo into her hair, she closed her eyes, and this was nice. While rinsing her hair Draco mentioned the discussion he'd had with Harry and that one day, they'd have to let him know.

"Harry asked if Potter was the Boogieman," Draco sighed

"What?" Ginny turned to him and switching, washing his hair

"Most children believe that Potter is the evil Boogieman, and since his body disappeared from the Ministry it confirmed their horrors. They say that if you repeat his name 17 times a Hogwarts Mirror he'll come and get you."

"Why 17?"

"Because that's how old he was when he died," Draco told and heard Ginny sigh very heavily

"Dra-"

"I know." They'd been kissing in the tub some time when it had evolved into straight out sex. Ginny on top and water EVERYWHERE; with her legs cramping Ginny quickly jumped out and had Draco chase her, where they made love at the foot on of the bed. Ginny considered it some of their best sex ever. She was on top of Draco thrusting softly running her hands on his hips, lightly squeezing her pelvic muscles.

Draco couldn't help himself,

"Ginny," he said, her head was thrown back and she barely answered

"Hmmm,"

"Where did you take Harry?" he asked and she stopped all movement

"That is hardly a question to ask during sex."

"I had to ask now, you just sleep after sex."

"I, uh, let me finish and we'll discuss it," she rolled her eyes and Draco started to roll away when she pushed him back down

"NO." She said firmly "I want to finish and then we'll discuss it."

She came quickly, just as she had hoped to. She was lying beside him on the carpet, her wet red hair lying in strands over her breasts, describing the entire series of events for Draco who listened.

"So, you felt you had to remove him from the Ministry?" He asked his hand on his chest, light scattered freckles on it that had appeared a few years before

"It wasn't a matter of just feeling Draco. It was many things: emotions, truth, knowing, believing that one day people would know." She told and heard Draco giggling, it was filled with pain, the pain of a realization

"What? What is it?" she asked

"I, I didn't even realize, I didn't even know." He laughed softly

"What Draco?" She smiled sitting up

"How in love with him you still were." He affirmed as his soft laughter turned into soft sobs and he covered his eyes with his hands

"Oh, Draco, I don't still-"

"To hell you don't Ginny. You went into the Ministry, risked your life, WRISKED OUR FAMILIES LIFE just to hide your ex- you're BOYFRIEND from nearly 30 years ago."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh, but he is Ginny. In your heart you're still a 16 year old girl fighting Voldemort waiting for Harry to win so that you two can be together." He nearly hissed, but there was too much hurt in his voice, Ginny said nothing

"I do love you, and I AM happy." She said coldly wiping a tear away

"Who did you plan this with?" He asked, the sorrow gone from his voice

"Anthony Goldstein." She told crossing her arms, Draco was impressed, since Anthony wasn't one to break the law and menace around like that.

"I tip my hat to you wife, Goldstein would have been difficult to persuade."

"He approached me." She stated, surprise number 2, Draco was shocked

"REALLY?" he breathed and she only nodded

"That is not like Anthony,"

"He's changed over the years…we all have Draco." Ginny sighed getting to her feet and helping him up from the floor.

**News**

Ginny couldn't have been more shocked by the message and Draco was reading over her shoulder in awe. Two Hogwarts students had become pregnant, Leslie Mandeville and Gabriel Alcomb were expecting a baby. The news had come from Minerva who was good friends with Leslie and was shocked that they were simply going to marry and keep studying. Ginny was shocked; NO WAY when she went to Hogwarts could someone have had sex on the grounds! Well, of course students snuck away to Hogsmeade and rented motel rooms and had sex but not on the Hogwarts grounds! Ever since Voldemort had taken over they'd only put in spells that assured Muggles and anyone but pure blood would get into the school.

"At least they're 17, so their graduating soon," Ginny huffed throwing the letter into the fireplace; Draco handed her a brandy and sat next to her. Both of them were happy that they'd spoken to their children about sex and contraceptive spells, they didn't want grandchildren for a while, but with the Ministry pressing young single witches and wizards to marry and newlyweds to conceive they were sure they'd have grandchildren in the next 2 years.

"Hermione's met someone," Draco commented

"Which Hermione?"

"Our niece."

"Oh, really, who?" Ginny leaned in

"A young man named Dale, he's from Manchester." Draco smiled happily

"Pureblood I expect," Ginny rolled her eyes but Draco merely smiled coyly, Ginny gasped shooting up

"How on earth did she manage meeting a muggle?!"

"Apparently, just on an outing, they aren't serious and he doesn't know. But she does like him, besides it's so easy to fake pureblood these days! Papers are so easy to feign and what not!" Draco laughed stomping his foot, good for Hermione, she beat the system. They both toasted their brandy to Hermione and watched the flames.

"I can't believe that we've been married for 25 years." Draco breathed hearing the wood crackle, Ginny pressed the glass to her lips and put her arm around Draco, they were a good 25 years. Nearly 1,000 other people in her age range were married on the same day as them and conceived about the same time as them, of course this statistic is common, but not for people who live so close to each other. There was an owl at the window, Ginny got up and took it; Draco watched silently from the couch as her features fell, and jumped slightly when she let out a high pitched sob.


	12. Where do we go from here?

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: Don't own the songs from the artist Elbow or snow patrol. This is a short chapter.

**Where do we go from here?**

(Great Expectations by Elbow begins playing)

Where could Ginny begin? Draco hadn't seen that the owl had brought 2 letters and he didn't notice her open the second one. The first brought bad news and the second had brought worse news that shattered Ginny's heart. She stood not crying but angry; Draco walked over and went over the words of each letter letting the words sink in. One from Ronald and one from the Ministry- Hermione (his daughter) and Eridanus were in the hospital and gravely hurt. The second- he turned and saw that Ginny was pulling him by the cuff and dragging him to the door and threw him in the passenger seat as she sped off down the long driveway and after a drive they arrived in front of London Hospital. There lay Eridanus attached to Muggle breathing machines, muggle monitors beeping and muggle screen showing flat lines that the doctor explained as

_**Zero brain activity **_

Draco looked at his son, and inhaled shakily as a tear fell down his face. Eridanus's face was swollen and bruised, his large frame and tall figured didn't seem prominent as usual in the bed as Draco and Ginny held his hands looking at each other in sadness and disbelief. An Auror from the Ministry came and gave a report, at 6:51 that evening Hermione Lovegood-Weasley entered her flat and found her muggle boyfriend Dale dead by means of Crucio and Killing Curse in the living room, in her own fright she called her cousin- Eridanus who had shown up minutes before the two were ambushed.

Based on Eridanus's size and magical skill they were guessing that 3 or more people had surprise attacked them as there was great evidence that Hermione and Eridanus had given them hell before being overpowered. The muggle doctor explained that Eridanus was brain-dead and when they were ready they could remove him from life-support. The words seemed to rip through Draco and Ginny's souls as they grabbed each others hands. They decided it, it was Thursday evening, they would call for their children to come from Hogwarts tomorrow and would spend the rest of the week at home, but first they had to contact their parents, and Orion…It was around 11:21 when Orion walked through the doors, he'd been standing outside of them for some time, denying what was behind him- his dead brother. _This better be some sick joke_ was all he could think. But when he slowly paced through the door and his parents looked at him he knew it was real, his brother was lifeless in a bed and it was the most horrible feeling he'd ever felt in his life. Draco and Ginny left giving him a moment as they stepping into the hallway. Draco squeezed her,

"I'm alright." She reassured and then her eyes went to the old woman slightly hunched over approached her

"MOM," Ginny cried going into her mother arms, Lucius and Narcissa arrived and sought out their son and grandson.

"He's gone dad," Draco breathed looking into his fathers grey as he Lucius held his sons face

"I know Draco," he said soothingly holding him as Narcissa rested her head on Draco's back.

"Of all the things to take from me and this world why Riddy?" Orion cried, no one had ever seen him display such emotion before in his life. Harry felt nearly sickened from all the anguish in the room. It was Saturday morning, on one side of Riddy was Orion sobbing and on the right side was Mildred singing a soft song that Riddy had loved. Ron and Luna had joined them, their eyes red with joined grief,

"How is Hermione?" Harry asked seated beside Mildred, his father consoled Orion who was mumbling something about damning the entire world

"She's going to make a full recovery," Luna told standing up straight and next to Ron who wasn't even as nearly as composed. (Run by Snow Patrol begins playing) Mrs. Weasley walked up to Eridanus and lay a giant sweater over his chest with a giant purple E in the center, she had knitted it for him and planned on it being a Christmas president, it was months early, but it would have to do. Sitting Ginny watched her mothers wrinkled hands going over the threads of the sweater tracing the E in the center.

She was sitting on Draco's lap and their faces were close to each other as they sobbed together. 9 children, two parents, 4 grandparents and 12 aunts and uncles surrounded Eridanus, his parents on each side of his chest; Ginny's eyes catching those of the regretful medical student as they shut off the machines, the deafening sound of a flat ling pulsing in each persons mind and heart. Orion was holding Riddy's left hand to his heart and brought it to his mouth as he cried his name, the sight of Eridanus's large hand in Orion's small one as clear hot teardrops fell onto the skin.

Draco and Ginny's hands found each other at the center of their dead sons chest and held the other securely, the only secure thing they had in this life was the feeling of the others hand. Orion held tightly to his brother's hand like it was a lifeline, and then something happened, that was meant for no one else. Orion felt a weight come out of his chest and a wind pass through him massaging his soul, for when Eridanus's soul left the room and was on his way to heaven he'd given a great gift, out of his great love for his brother he lifted his brothers great hate from his heart and destroyed it; Orion felt a deep warmth that was full of Eridanus pool in his chest and then surge, coursing through his veins, hot in his neck as it worked up to his head, in his stomach, in his feet and toes and then again in his chest as it seemed to rupture spreading out warmness as Eridanus had left his brother compassion and love. Orion opened his eyes with a start, Eridanus's hand to his cheek he peered through his own eyes with new vision: he was aware of people's pain.

It was all in slow motion as he watched his parents, crying with their hands joined in the center of Riddy's chest, joined of the giant E in the sweat shirt. His eyes searched the room as he found Mildred across from him holding Riddy's older hand, all four of his grandparents standing quite still as they sobbed, his uncles Fred and George in hysterics, his brothers and sisters all crying, Harry holding the end bedpost for support, just before his collapse his uncle Ron scooping him up in his arms. His breath left his body for a moment as he felt two giant, gentle hands embrace his heart, that lovely warmth radiating from them as he knew Eridanus was saying goodbye. Orion closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face and he felt his brother leave him.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear


	13. Harry: Linger

Note: I made up all band names; P.S. should I go on? There are only a few chaps left.

**HARRY- Linger **

He'd only come because they were his favorite band, and he wanted to take his mind off of the sad matter that had occupied it, he didn't want to end the year on a sad tone. The lights were slightly low and the room had gathered a significant amount of heat in the past hour as bodies gathered in. Harry never did have fun at these sorts of places and tonight was no exception. The Three Table Toadies were on their 3rd song and were ROCKING as they warmed up for the main band, but he still felt like shit. Most of the kids there were on their way to getting drunk as they sipped their spiked the butter beers, but the owners seemed to not care at all and were selling out beer and alcoholic beverages to the 6th and 7th years who were buying them for what Harry knew to be 5th years with their 7th year boyfriends. The graduating year that Riddy and Orion had been in made history- their size alone!

"Harry!" He heard and turned to see Daren Flint run over, his smiling face beaming "I just felt your sister up!" he laughed, Harry moved his head to his see his sister Minerva making out with Jared Tinsing; she was against the wall and his hands were feeling her breasts in a motion similar to opening mayonnaise jars. When his gaze went to Daren he rolled them and Daren laughed putting and arm around him, finishing a beer. Daren was sweating and it was evident he was buzzed and had been dancing.

He noticed Daren point to a group of girls "that thar," Daren said in a thick Irish accent he'd inherited from his mother "is Iona Smith," and pulling Harry in close, whispering in his ear "and she's in love with you mate." He smiled backing up quickly busting into a dance. Daren was certainly quirky, had mediocre grades, didn't fit in well with most other kids- but he was a talented dancer and had inherited his mothers teeth, so he was better off than he could have been. Harry made another glimpse at his sister being felt up, by what looked like another guy, but a different one, Parker was there with her boyfriend too.

The crowd seemed to squeeze more tightly as more people jammed in, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turning there was Iona Smith. Very pretty, 5'2 skinny, big eyes- not his type, she took the drink from his hands and set it on a nearby table and led him to the dance floor. To Harry's own memory he'd never spoken to Iona once in his life, but she seemed to know everything about him, he listened as she went on and on about herself, the room smelled like sweat, beer and depending on where you were; vomit.

The owners had opened all the windows and doors to let out the heat and when he and Iona made a dash for the door they could actually see steam coming off of their bodies. Iona removed her cardigan and threw it to the ground as she led Harry around the corner and pressed her lips to his. She made all sorts of moaning noises and grabbed his body but there stood Harry, with a pretty girl who was willing and able to give him what boys wanted. She pulled him closer and then down the alley further into a room behind the 3 Broomsticks

"I- where are we?" he asked looking around she nibbled at his neck

"The storage room." She told pulling her shirt off kissing his nipple and then stood back for him to see her breasts; she smiled in satisfaction, biting her lower lip. Harry looked at them and felt nothing, granted for the fact that they were quite lovely, but nothing stirred in his heart, nor his pants…

"Not in a broom closet." He grunted just as Iona had placed her hands on his shoulders looking at him strange as he put her shirt and bra in her hands. She looked incredibly hurt, "I don't know you Iona, and I don't want to remember it in a broom closet."

"Storage closet," She corrected, a tear falling

"Iona, I don't know about the other boys you've been with, but this isn't my way…it isn't right or how I imagined it." He noted, Iona turned her gazed back to him and smiled

"A true Gryffindor, just like the real Harry." She smirked kissing his cheek and began putting on her bra, Harry was amazed

"How did you, know?" he asked, completely dumbfounded, Iona rolled her eyes

"My mother, Lavender, dated your uncle and was in the D.A. and fought at the battle of Hogwarts." She told smacking his cheek playfully and left, he heard the door closed behind him. Harry laughed and shimmied the handle, which didn't open

"BOLLOCKS." He spat knowing that no one would hear him over the music, looking around he saw that there was a skylight at the ceiling which was only 5 feet over his head. He started compiling boxes and various items until he's stacked an impressive little staircase, when he'd moved the last box he'd discovered two small garden trolls kissing behind it and startled, they scattered. His eyes traveled up the flight of steps and he gave it a moments thought, it was 11:00, the show didn't end for another 2 ½ hours, and they probably wouldn't clean up until that evening, it being a Sunday and all; so Harry could climb the staircase he'd fashioned, where one wrong step could lead to a snapped neck or he could simply wait out an entire 13 hours in a storage closet…

As Harry descended the staircase of death many thing rushed through his mind, mainly Daily Prophet headlines

_Young Wizard dies in accident during concert_

_Young Wizard breaks neck while trying to escape lies on floor for hours in agony before dying_

_Parents in agony losing child shortly after losing the other_

_6th year breaks neck out of impatience and carelessness _

Each step of Harry's was calculated and measure until his fingertips were touching the open fixture. He steadied his hands on top and took his last step and pulled himself upward on top the roof leaving his legs dangling, and disappointment went through his veins. The boxes didn't collapse like in the stories and the movies, no crashing sounds followed by dramatic dust climbing into the air- oh there they go.

Harry stood to his feet and noticed that the storage closet roof and the Three Broomsticks would be connected if it weren't for the 6 inches separating them. He plainly put his left foot in front of him and was walking on the roof, the music from below pulsing beneath his feet, through his red converse that he'd painted with gold, in honor of his mother house. He knew that in front of the bar the roof came close to the ground and he could simply jump onto the street. He sped up his pace and then in horror felt the roof give way as nothing was beneath him as his arms went into the air.

Surrounded by dust, dirt, moss, leaves and rotten wood Harry came crashing down, hitting the hard oak splintered flooring landing on his knees- right in front of the stage. His knees pulsed in misery; he felt a hand underneath his armpit pulling him up and as his vision recovered, in disbelief he stared into the face of his favorite singer. He was in awe, for who stood before him smiling was Seamus Fucking Finnegan. Seamus grabbed his arm and raised it in the air and everyone in the pub erupted in cheering, Harry looked over his shoulder at Sean Thomas, Even Slibwib and Justin Finch-Fletchly smiling back at him. The guitarist, bassist and drummer of his favorite band smiling back at him! Seamus patted him on the back and jumped back on stage

"Alright, Alright, he's a good kid, let's give 'em a round of applause!" Seamus sang "NOW! How many of you want us to play some GOOD songs?" he asked and the crowd cheered "Ok, ok," he nodded looking back at Dean "should we tell 'em Dean?" he asked and Dean nodded "they're illegal muggle songs!" he yelled and the place went INSANE. It was all the rage to listen to muggle songs and use their technology since it had been outlawed years ago. They broke out into Dean's famous guitar moments and two stage hands moved Harry to the back of the club, people patting his back as they dragged him; his knees were in AGONY.

"Smooth Harry," he heard Jamia (Juh-Me-uh) Cramdela speak, she was smiling and had her hands on her eyes as she snorted while she laughed. Her fingernails painted purple, but in a messy manner as there was polish all on the cuticles, corners and tips of her fingers. Now here was a girl he could hang out with! He admired Jamia very much, from what he'd learned of the houses he felt confident that she would be a Hufflepuff. Her deep brown eyes were like orbs pulling him in and he felt nervousness gush from his guts to underneath his tongue as it watered. They'd had a few conversations and he found himself walking next to her often since their 3rd year, but rarely exchanged a word with her. It was amusing to him that they barely spoke a word and he felt like he knew her;

"Wanna dance?" she asked and he eagerly went to hop off the bar stood when the pain in his knees returned. He could only describe it as thin metal wires that were setting off electrodes, it was agony. Jamia looked down at his knees felt them, they were horribly swollen, "We may need to call a doctor." She commented looking at the, worry in her voice

"NO!" Harry protested alarming her, she returned to calm quickly

"Ok," she said noticing it was a slow song; she leaned in putting her arms around his shoulders they rocked back and forth, him sitting and her standing, she was avoiding his knees as best as possible, he couldn't keep his mind off of them, and the pain was making his heat hot and his face red.

"This song is a song by our muggle friends, who hailed from Ireland, their bassist killed by Voldemort." Seamus said sadly and everyone bowed their heads in silence. They played all the originals and many muggle songs, until it was 3 am and they left the stage, the crowd had ground to such a size that it was a fire hazard.

"Backstage," said a woman tugging on Harry's arm

"What?"

"The band, backstage." She said, Harry was excited beyond belief, but then he remembered that his knees had grown twice the size

"Well, those are broken." The woman manager noted helping Jamia carry Harry backstage "Don't worry we've got Skele-grow." She commented sitting him on a couch and forcing a few cups down his throat. Harry glanced at Seamus and Dean staring at him

"Those break on the way down?" Seamus asked, a cigarette in his mouth motioning to Harry's knees, he nodded

"No, good, no good." Seamus said smiling and then thrust his hand out "Seamus Finnegan."

"Harry Weasley-Malfoy." Harry smiled and was startled by the whiteness that overcame Seamus and Dean's faces

"What are you saying kid?" Dean asked, very seriously

"I, don't understand." Harry commented, Jamia scooted in next to him

"Who are your parents?" Seamus asked pulling his hand away

"Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy." He told plainly, Seamus and Dean's jaw seemed to detached as they looked at each other, they frantically began shouting "OH MY GODS" here and there

"What?" Jamia asked very serious, whereas Harry was worried

"We went to school with them!" Dean smiled

"MY MUM AND DAD?" Harry said excitedly "Where you their friends!" Harry asked and this got less of a reaction, Dean looked away scratching his chest while Seamus did the same but finishing his cigarette

"You're mom we were cool with; Dean even dated her for a while!" Seamus smiled pointing to Dean who beamed "But you're father," Seamus said, his thick Irish accent more prominent than ever "he was, not friendly with anyone who wasn't like him. Except your mother, the families were sworn enemies.."

"How did those two come together?" Dean asked clasping his hands together; Harry took a breath and explained the entire situation. Dean nodded

"Yeah, I was in one of those camps for 2 years." He sighed

"'Till I rescued him." Seamus smiled lifting his signature worn black leather jacket revealing a horrible scar on his left side. Harry couldn't believe that he was in the jackets presence, that legendary jacket. Seamus didn't seem to mind that Harry had reached out and touched it. Dean laughed to himself watching the young man in awe stroke it as if it were a precious relic.

"Yeah! I read all about that in Wizard Monthly Music Magazine!" Jamia erupted "They nearly kill you two! You escaped to Connecticut where you formed your band!" She told with glee, Seamus and Dean nodded

"We never thought we'd hit it big, but here we are, with the Three Table Toadies opening for us, they're what made us want to start a band." Dean smiled putting an arm around Seamus, there was quietness

"So, are you together?" Jamia asked, but Harry was still in awe of their presence, not even noticing how much the Skele-Grow hurt

"Oh no," they laughed

"I'm married 8 years now, with a son, and Dean's got a wife and 5 kids." Seamus told lightening another cigarette

"I can't believe you're Draco and Ginny's son. You don't look anything like them." Dean noted

"Well, more Ginny than Draco," Seamus smiled running a hand through Harry's hair "you do know who you're named after, right boy?" Seamus asked and smiling Harry nodded "And you don't believe the rubbish around him do you?" Seamus asked, and the questioned put a bitter expression on Dean's face.

"No, we know all about him, many kids do. My father said it's only a matter of time until the information is lost and people have false beliefs about Harry Potter." As each word left Harry's mouth Seamus and Dean's faces grew more shock, after a moment and puff of smoke later Seamus said

"Draco Malfoy…you're father….said something nice about Harry Potter?" Seamus asked in disbelief, Harry nodded

"That is, crazy." Dean spoke

"Why?" Jamia asked

"Why?" Seamus spoke, nearly angrily "WHY? Because the last time we saw Draco Malfoy he was shooting Jinxes and Killing Curses our way! It's been nearly 30 years but I can still see that smile through that sneer of his as the words Avada Kedavra spat from his mouth!" Seamus stamped, and noticed that Harry looked sad. He looked to Seamus whose eyes clearly instructed him to _calm down_.

"Sorry Harry, it's just that, we've had a very different experience of your father. I'm sure he's grown into someone kind." Dean reassured sitting next to him

"He is kind," Harry squeaked, croaking back the tears, Seamus looked at Harry and held his hands up mouthing "Sorry," they spent the next 3 hours talking about their stories of old times, music and Harry and Jamia updated Dean and Seamus on who was alive and who died. They recounted the tale of how Harry had recently lost his brother and that his cousin Hermione was raped, but since the culprit was so high in the Ministry Food chain nothing could be done

"Who did it?" Dean asked interested

"Vincent Crabbe," Harry stated, their eyes widened

"There someone of the likes I don't miss so much," Seamus mentioned raising his brow, Dean nodded

"He and Gregory Goyal are horrid people." Dean told "You're father still in touch with them?" Harry shook his head

"I hadn't heard of him until I heard about what Platform," Harry told, Seamus shook at the atrocity Vincent Crabbe had inflicted on Harry's poor cousin, and was astounded that Ron and Luna were married, but then remembered that they were probably paired together like Harry had explained.

They had mounds of autographed pictures, posters and lots of pics with them. Dean and Seamus took a moment in the corner,

"Here Harry," Dean handed looking back at a very pleased Seamus "give this to your mom." He smiled and although Harry hesitated, he thrust forward and hugged Dean. This was a once in a lifetime moment, he SQUEEZED him- and Seamus. They went back to Hogwarts. They entered their common room, Harry's knees still hurting, a few kids were still awake

"Where have you two been?" Dana Allworth asked in his usual curious/angry tone

"Oh nowhere, JUST GETTING SPENDING THE LAST FEW HOURS WITH STEADY GRIP POTION THE GREATEST BAND IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER!" Harry screamed and all the kid immediately hurried over when hearing the band name, waking up other students

"They got their autographs!"

"Look at these personal pics with them!"

"AWW! THE LIMITED EDITION RELEASE!"

Harry and Jamia laughed as Harry put the parchment with the owl on it watching it disappear into the morning sky.

Ginny nearly spilled her orange juice as she jumped showing the letter to Draco

_Dear Ginny,_

_We are sure, that all those times you told your children to turn down their music you never would have guess that it was us: Seamus and Dean who were singing and playing guitar to the delight of your children and the misery of your ears...Can't believe it's been almost 30 years._

_We were closer than we knew, in your house but not really, our voices reaching your ears, but you didn't know it was ours. Funny thinking that if you'd asked about the band you would have heard our names being brought up! We are happy that you are well, even after 10 children with Malfoy :D_

_Seamus and Dean_

_Lead singer and Guitarist for the multiple Grammy winning (a prestigious muggle award) and 7 time Golden broomstick winning (but whose counting?) band The Steady Grip Potion_

Ginny read the letter aloud and smiled at the enclosed photograph of Dean, Seamus and Harry smiling wide between them as they leaned down to his smaller stature. There they were 20 something years older than she remembered and still best friends. Draco laughed reading the last part. Ginny noted that Seamus and Dean looked happy and healthy and her soul take to the air high that day.


	14. AN UNWARM WELCOME

Disclaimer: All the information I received about Harry and Jamia's wands came from without permission, they are a very useful site.

**AN UNWARM WELCOME**

Ginny felt her heart pumping erratically and her hands shaking. Amazing news coupled with news that had just been confirmed, to her dismay. A few weeks before she had received two horrible letters, one that her son, had died and the other that she was pregnant. She was in disbelief over both to be honest. For one, her beloved child, Eridanus- Riddy was killed while defending his cousin. The second was shock, she'd gone through menopause, and here she was sitting next to Draco her Gynecologists office with the confirmed results of twins.

"They must run in your family is this is your third pair!" Dr. Amelia Belongie beamed at the couple who sat solemn across from her

"But she's, nearly 43 years old, she's gone through Menopause." Draco said in wonder

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you're wife has not."

"BUT BUT," Ginny began "my doctor told me so, I haven't gotten a period in nearly 2 YEARS up until a few months ago!" Ginny said horrified

"Yes," Dr. Belongie said looking at the chart "you're blood work indicates high testosterone levels in your blood; this is the reason you haven't menstruated- had a period. Normally, it's called PCOS, Poly Cystic Ovarian Syndrome- but you haven't ever had a problem conceiving. So this is more likely due to a chemical imbalance, it happens as we age sometimes or our body just goes through changes." Dr. Belongie explained

"Isn't it dangerous for someone my age to have a baby?"

"The risks certainly go up. But in reality, the risks are there for _everyone_. Throughout history, women have been having babies in their 40's and 50's, and in this day and age it's far more normal. INTERESTINGLY," Dr. Belongie beamed "it's actually best to have a baby ages 23-36, so why the Ministry is pushing for young people to procreate is beyond me…" Amelia Belongie quieted when she realized that both her patient and her husband worked for the Ministry. She stood silent

"Its fine," Ginny shrugged

"Yeah we agree," Draco added

"I want an Abortion." Ginny told plainly, Draco snapped his head to her

"They, they're…illegal…" Dr. Belongie told, Ginny shrugged

"Not if the mothers' life is in Jeopardy."

"Ginny are you that desperate-"

"I've mothered 10 children in my life! Starting at 17! I AM FINISHED! Think of it Draco," she spoke turning to Draco who looked alarmed "We'll be 55 and 56 waving our children away to Hogwarts…_HAVE A GOOD TIME.._" Ginny waved making a face sticking her tongue out mockingly. Dr. Belongie watched them bicker to and fro for a while.

"Why do people believe that 30 is the end of life? Look at all those American actors who are in their late 50's and are smoking hot," Dr. Belongie smiled, Ginny sneered

"OH SHUT UP Amelia you're only 14 years old," Ginny spat narrowing her eyes

"YEAH," Draco agreed putting an arm out her, the feel of the overly starched hospital gown underneath his hand

"Ginny you know I'm 28 and a half." Amelia asserted, this is what Ginny loved about Amelia, generally kind, but knew when to put her fists up. "Anyway, there are spells you could do, but the Ministry has a tab on some." Amelia told tapping her lip

"28?" Draco said suspiciously "Amelia…don't you have 17 children?" he said, Amelia looked up

"They're adopted, I was born without a Uterus," she said plainly "David and I are well off, we see no reason not to house as many children as possible- and we only have 9- so far." She told.

"Ah," Draco noted

"You're a talented witch Ginny, this is up to you." Dr. Amelia Belongie told.

"I don't want to go home just yet," Ginny told as they walked to the car

"Ah, want to stop off at Diagon Alley for Abortion potion ingredients?" he asked, Ginny looked at him

"Well, you don't seem to upset," she nearly sneered and Draco stopped dead. His face, which had a few lines on it, and definitely told the story of a man who'd raised children, glared at her in disbelief

"Ginny, our son, died not long ago. My heart and mind are a little preoccupied right now. These fetuses, I don't know them," he said and his voiced started to crack "but Eridanus…I knew him…I had to bury our baby…Riddy…" he cried and felt Ginny's hands on him hugging him

"I know that's why I don't want to do this…" arm and arm they walked and shed a few tears but soon found their way into a muggle restaurant. Draco had become much more tolerant of Muggles though he struggled with the aspect of not having immediate food and such. Ginny was having a hard time to, she'd spent the last 26 years with Draco, having meals prepared for them and being surrounded by the wizarding community, she hadn't spoken to a muggle in years. Draco felt his face turn red when he realized he didn't have muggle money on him, but was relieved when Ginny caught the tab.

"You carry Muggle money?" he said astonished taking her hand, she shrugged

"For emergencies," she explained and felt his lips press on her forehead. Minerva, Arthur, Harry and Parker were returning from school tomorrow and as Minerva and Arthur had just graduated it was odd knowing that just Harry and Parker would be at the house- this however proved wrong. Minerva wasn't moving out and neither was Arthur just yet, they didn't see the need and Draco didn't have any objections, but Ginny was suspicious.

Minerva and Arthur claimed they just didn't feel the need to leave, they were happy there. Ginny couldn't altogether blame them, but demanded that they get jobs and support themselves, learn how to properly manage money if they wanted their inheritance. That was, entertainingly amusing to many wizards; when Voldemort made the declaration that Purebloods were to procreate in large numbers- what would happen to many families wealth, wealth had had been passed down from generation to generation, was now squandered.

Many families had 11+ children and what? They had to choose who got an inheritance? So many wealthy families found themselves poor in a sense, it was a perplexing problem and there was talk within the Ministry that the wizarding community had expanded to greatly in a single generation, that first wave of children born nearly 20 something years ago, hundreds of thousands of children born in November of 1999- they were the wizarding worlds Baby Boom and it was creating problems.

The Ministry which was the other thing Ginny had been worried about; she'd been promoted to Primary Chief of Wizarding Welfare, and it carried a great amount of prestige to the title. Indeed it would from henceforth be Ginny's job to oversee the balance of the wizarding families and their rights; since so many families had so many children scores of families couldn't put food on the table- this was one of the problems with so many children that had been born. Nearly 59 percent of magical families along with 6 or more children were using a Produce PC Card- for food and Personal Care items. Something Ginny had created and passed through law herself- it's what got her promoted.

The card was already charged with a specific amount of money on it and it helped pay for both Groceries and Personal Care items- i.e. toothbrushes, shampoo, tampons, underwear, ect. It made a great difference as many families had previously found themselves with options such as "pay for rent or buy food?" NO ONE should ever go hungry or homeless! Ginny had fought tooth and nail to pass it and even had to give a speech before Voldemort who eventually agreed, but not out of love so much out of not wanting poor wizards disgracing the pureblood name. It had been some time but Ginny was feeling very pompous from all of her success at work and well, good for her! Her ego was in highest spirits and she didn't want anything to slow it down. She began work next week and looked forward to a summer of progress at the Ministry; while they waited at the platform with Ron and Luna they half expected to see Crabbe come and retrieve his daughter, but when the students exited the train and they caught sight of Vincent's daughter who looked completely miserable they watched a servant gather her belongings; but Crabbe very well may have been in the car waiting to cop a feel of his own daughter in the car and even have his way in there- sick fucking son of a bitch cunt.

"OH DAD! IT WAS SO AMAZING MEETING SEAMUS AND DEAN!" Harry jumped in the air exited, recounting the entire ordeal and acting out most of the occurrence; when Draco and Ginny heard that he had broken his knees they gasped and raised their hands to their mouths.

"What were you doing on the roof?" Ginny demanded and widened her eyes when Harry hesitated to answer by rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. Draco was reasonably distressed when he heard about the instance in the storage closet- well more like a storage room based on its size.

"Most boys pray for that kind of experience with a girl Harry," Ginny laughed teasingly, but Draco sat with a straight face and with his hands on his knees spoke firmly:

"I'm proud of you Harry, you conducted yourself like a gentlemen."

"Thank you dad!" Harry beamed

"It isn't easy being a young man-"

"_Or woman!"_ Ginny interjected

"Or woman," Draco repeated shooting her a look "to pass up on that kind of thing. When situations regarding sexual activity present themselves most people your age wouldn't have handled as you did. I am VERY proud of you." Draco avowed, Harry stood looking at his father and smiled and had to hug him kissing his head. _THIS_ was the father he'd grown to know and love and be taught from, so when Seamus and Dean expressed disbelief that Draco could ever be compassionate- Harry had cried from hurt and confusion.

"Draco you sound like a textbook." Ginny rolled her eyes; sentiments were never really her specialty- nor could she ever possibly believed nearly 30 years ago that Draco would be the soft one and it made her smile because it was funny how parenthood could soften the most hardened heart. And she wished that was true for all parents but it was not, because most people cannot boast about having loving parents. As they sat down to dinner Minerva and Arthur were bickering while Harry and Parker pleasantly discussed school

"I want to use the summer to take a Potions course at the school," he told excitedly

"But you just got done with school…" Draco noted taking a bite of salad

"True that, true that. But then I shall be ahead for my Potions classes, I am taking Senior Advanced Potions and Charms this year," Upon Harry telling this Minerva and Arthur ceased their bickering and turned to him

"Congratulations Harry," Arthur noted in awe

"Yes, that is," Minerva paused searching her brain for the appropriate words "amazing." She told also in bewilderment. Rummage around his children's expressions Draco knew that his own features were twisted into wonder at their wonder.

"I've never heard of this class," Draco spoke wiping his mouth, Minerva's brow raised considerably

"Makes sense, they haven't been able to teach it in 3 years,"

"Why's that?" Parker interposed

"Because no one has qualified for it," Arthur told finishing his water

"WOW HARRY," Parker said in awe

"WOW indeed," Ginny smiled clapping

"So, are there any other students or is this a one on one course?" Draco inquired leaning in

"Yes," Harry nodded "Jamia, Kenneth Darbledun, Clayton Pratworth and Royce Simmons and Helena Allen are involved. Usually the class is only 2 or 3 so the school is boasting to all the others that they have 7 students involved in the class." Harry told, and it was pleasant to hear that he wasn't snooty about it

"Will it take it up of your time?" Parker asked shoveling roast beef into her mouth. Minerva's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically

"You know all of those free periods you had last year and this year Harry?" Arthur spoke; Harry nodded "You'll be using them for homework. Almost all advanced classes are like that. When I took Advanced Dark Arts and Charms I spent most of my free hours working on those classes." Arthur explained

"Yes and we're very proud of you and Minerva for graduating with high marks," Draco and Ginny said in unison

"Except I didn't take advanced Dark Arts, I took an advanced Defensive Charms class," Minerva told add "like Riddy." And when the words left her mouth the sound of silverware on plates, chewing and all sounds of movement ceased and Minerva looked horrified. "I- I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright Minnie," Ginny spoke quietly, nodding gently "he was your brother, he was alive, he was brilliant and he was wonderful." Ginny soothed, Draco merely nodded

"Yeah, Riddy was really smart; I wish he was here to help with my summer school work as we planned." Parker put in, lightening the moment

"It doesn't matter; I only got an E in that class anyway…" Minnie told in a defeated tone, Ginny furrowed her brow in anger

"MINERVA!" Ginny grunted slapping the table "Exceeds Expectations was the highest grade in that class! Most students got a POOR grade.

"I know how you feel Minnie. My 6th year I took an N.E.W.T. level Potions class, it was incredibly difficult." Draco noted and heard Ginny giggle

"Wasn't that with Slughorn? Harry, Hermione and Ron were there too, correct?" Ginny smiled and when Draco nodded she threw her head back and laughed "Oh Hermione used to get a real kick out of the fact that you Slytherins never ever beat them." She grinned taking his hands and caught the confused gazes of her children

"At Hogwarts…I took the class with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and you're Uncle Ron." Draco explained

"Hermione…" Arthur spoke

"A friend of mine and Uncle Ron's. You knew her as Matilda." Ginny said sipping her south and Draco felt a shock run through him, he never thought she'd ever tell the children…not for a while. But Hermione was safe in America and it was a thrill watching the children's faces as Ginny narrated the truth for them of why Hermione lived with him.

"Why doesn't she write us?" Arthur pouted sadly; Hermione had a profound effect on their lives

"She has to be careful," Ginny explained

"Why?" Parker spat "The Ministry can get her in America, they can't kill her."

"But they can and will kill us." Draco stated plainly and Parker's face went white. Just as they were finishing dinner, Harry and Arthur quickly stood, told everyone to wait and soon came running back moments later, with an oval shaped black box in his arms with a long cord coming out of its back.

"What is _that_?" Draco asked standing up and leaning in, narrowing his eyes to get a better look

"A CD player!" Arthur said excitedly

"You get that at Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked watching Parker and Minerva smile at each other

"More like Knockturn Alley mom." Minnie smiled, Draco's jaw dropped and he immediately began pointing a shaky finger at the device

"Eh- is _that _an illegal item of Muggle assembly?" Draco invited, sounding slightly afraid, Harry only looked over his shoulder and smiled. They didn't have any outlets in the house, because Wizards don't use electricity, but Harry had gotten his hands on some batteries and knew how to magically charge the. Placing a CD in he pressed play and filled the dining room with music; Ginny crossed her arms and smiled

"I take it this is Seamus and Dean's band?" She hollered but she got her answer as her 4 children were all smiles as they danced to the catchy tunes…think Flogging Molly, Dropkick Murphy's and the Pixie's meets the catchy riffs and beats of Alternative Rock with rich cellos and heavy bases – it was nice.

"So this is how Muggles listen to music?" Draco hollered watching Arthur shake his head

"NO, well yes, but maybe like, 30 years ago- their technology has advanced but this is all we can get our hands on!" Arthur hollered back, just as Draco finished nodding he felt a nudge at his shoulder and he looked to his left seeing Ginny who shaking her hips and snapping her fingers, then pulling him out into the crowd that consisted of their children.

"You've gotta hear this song!" Parker beamed changing the track and Ginny was met with pulsing enthusiasm as the song was very catchy. Ever only hear the first few beats on a song and you're hooked?

"OOOH! What song is this?" She grinned

"It's on the case upstairs…I'm not sure what it is…it's a Muggle remark though." Harry told and began to jump up and down moving his head

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Your loves got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

_Your touches got me lookin' so crazy right_

_Got me hopin' you page me_

_You're kiss got me hopin you save me right now_

_Lookin' so crazy in love_

_Got me lookin', got me lookin' so _

_Crazy in love._

**Primary Chief of Wizarding Welfare**

Draco looked over at Ginny and placed a gentle hand on hers and spoke very softly and stated

"Ginny, I shall resign from my job to be at home with the children, and you shall take office at the Ministry." He told and Ginny's jaw dropped like the anchors from the Titanic was hanging from them. Using his other hand Draco tenderly pushed upward closing her mouth. She felt her heart skip a beat and one of the twins kicked hard, but she didn't react to it. Draco didn't mind resigning, he'd entertained the idea of being a stay at home father most of his married life, but he enjoyed the idea of having his own money and providing for his family to much and Ginny didn't like the idea of him relinquishing his career goals to the confines of the house.

"Draco," she began but it was as if a swift wind came through her brain and removed the ability to use words. She looked down, trying with difficulty to find them, "THANK you." She finally spat and Draco faintly smiled

"I don't mind. I'm done with the Ministry and office politics," he told looking into the distance, the realization had become more clear and concrete once he said it aloud, "besides Ginny, it's my turn to stay home with the children. You go ahead and deal with office politics." He smiled coyly

"Draco," Ginny said furrowing her brow "you weren't an absent father…don't make it sound as though. You did more than your share in raising these children- perhaps even more so! All the children are closer with you than me! You're the go to man! Do you truly believe that you were an absent parent?" she asked, her tone very consternated and laced with hints of resentment, he turned his cold grey eyes to her dark ones

"I think all those years, when the Orion, Riddy, Caelum, Molly and Jareth were very small and it was all you, all alone with them, all day were unfair years to you. I was at work as you had 5 children basically within the same age constantly running around the house. I'll never forget that time you sat at the table crying and I'd just come home; how overwhelmed you were with them all. Not having any help,"

"Yes, but that was my choice Draco. I easily could have hired help and I didn't."

"See, you were there for the children, while I was absent!" He stamped lightly

"Yes dear, but I was very emotionally absent." Ginny noted and Draco didn't do so physically by a nod or facial expression, but he did agree quietly in his chest and head. Ginny noticed he made no objections and she admired the honesty without the criticism- how many times in a marriage do you get that?

"Regardless of what we think of ourselves Ginny, we are good parents. Look at our children, what they do with their lives, how they go about it. How they treat people; Riddy was the best example of a human being I've ever seen! And as for Orion whose cruelty knew no bounds has now subsided and it now FINALLY following suit. Our children are intelligent and wonderful." Draco asserted with a nod of the head, Ginny was quiet for a moment and collected her cutting emotions that had flooded into her heart at the mention of Riddy. It was never going to get easier, she would always be sad that Eridanus was gone and she would morn that horrible, unfair fact for the rest of her life. She never wanted to forget Riddy, but she did hope for the day that she could see his face in her mind or remember him and not want to break something or scream from the grief; for at the moment even her happy memories of him agonized her and Draco because she knew that there would never be anymore happy memories of him.

She found it amusing she began and ended with twins. But was also upset, she had been **convinced** she and Draco were finished with children.

**Here's to you, Ginny. **

Her eyes were tearing, and she didn't care at all. Ginny stood proud as she was officially sworn into office at the Ministry taking one of the most prestigious jobs there. Bruce Hanson handed her the plaque and shook her hand

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the first female Primary Chief of Wizarding Welfare, Ginevra Molly Weasley-Malfoy." He smiled and the crowd cheered. Ginny laughed as a tear fell down her cheek and she looked into the faces of her family and friends in the large crowd; her 10, - 9 children clapping proudly with Draco upfront whistling, her parents holding each other, even Lucius and Narcissa making a slight attempt at clapping their hands.

Ginny stood in front of the crowd inside the Ministry and put a hand to chest and stepped in front of the microphone,

"Wow, thank you." She smiled choking back a tear "I am so happy to take this position as Chief of Wizarding Welfare, it's been an ambition of mine to serve the needs of the community and to fulfill the position with the highest respect, having personal knowledge of coming from a home of 6 brothers and parents who worked very hard to keep us clothed and fed and I want to thank my mother and father, Arthur and Molly Weasley," she croaked pointing to her parents and people clapped "I know that together in a joint effort we can help enrich the lives of the wizarding families all over Great Britain and strengthen the bonds of the this great community. Before I leave I'd like to personally thank my husband of 25 years who has always been understanding and is my rock, he's sacrificed so much, my husband Draco Malfoy," she said Draco wiped his face as Luna patted him on the back; "and to my 10 children Orion, Caelum, Molly, Jareth, Lilah, Arthur, Minerva, Harry, Parker and my second oldest son who passed away a few months back…" she rasped her voice cracked, it took a moment but she pushed her voice forward, "Eridanus, who we all love and who we all miss greatly." Ginny spoke, tears streaming down her face as she held up her plaque and put a hand to her chest and the crowd erupted in applause. Many people were wiping their eyes and it was a mixture of crying and cheering, most people doing both. Draco was in the front roe sobbing happily as were all of her children.

To Ginny's surprise several families from the Community had showed up in thanks for her work, and the Daily Prophet interviewed her.

_When did you first realize that this was the area you wanted to venture into?_

Well, I come from a household with 6 brothers and my parents struggled a lot, but they worked hard to take care of us. I know first hand what it is like to come from that kind of background.

_Do you think that single-parent wizarding households in the community are greatly under represented?_

Yes. 21 percent of Wizarding families in England are single parent families, twice as many women as men and they struggle. Thankfully we have programs that help pay for school books, cauldrons, quills and such are more awareness is being brought to that sensitive area.

_What do you hope to accomplish in the next 5 years for the community?_

Obviously the community will come first but the Ministry is looking at the entire picture; consisting of all the wizarding communities in Great Britain. But we're working tirelessly to ensure a better future for the families. Making certain that _all_ children are getting to Hogwarts and not having to forfeit a magical education because they don't have the means to pay for supplies, to ascertain that all children and families have a fair chance to live the fullest live possible.

_I see that many of your children are working at the Ministry! That must be nice._

It certainly, but only 3 of my children now work here. My son Jareth is heading back to Glasgow to teach, he relinquished his job here.

_What subject?_

He's a flying instructor and Quidditch Coach. Funnily enough he loathed the sport at Hogwarts and now he teaches it!

_What was your favorite subject at Hogwarts?_

I enjoyed Charms, it was a strong point. Also, they used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, how it is known as Defensive Charms now.

_DADA was my best subject as well, _(winks at Ginny)_ Gryffindor all the way!_

SAME HERE!

**Jamia Cramdela-Sefbeck **

Harry and Jamia were sitting on the floor exchanging and trading items; they looked like children at Halloween who'd were comparing candies. Ginny stood behind them watching them smiling and talking as they sat with the various items between them. Based on the photograph of Jamia with Seamus and Dean, Ginny noted that Jamia had, recently, cut off most of her hair. It been past her waist and now it was styled in a pixie cut; Jamia was wearing a black tank top and as she reached for a look at something Ginny saw dense black sheen, that was underarm hair and as Jamia drew back her arm Ginny could see it still sticking out. Harry didn't seem to mind as his hand rested on her back, patting it. _Cramdela_….Ginny pondered and then realized that it was a very old wizarding family. Of course, the Cramdela's! Jamia's mother probably would have been a few years a head of her at Hogwarts, she recognized the name and knew the family opted for a Durmstrang education- generations of them Pure Bloods and VERY proud. Ginny also recalled that most old and traditional wizarding families didn't let their daughters cut their hair until they were around 9, but Jamia's mother was strict and so 16 would suffice for her; and as for shaving- most Witches didn't shave at, it wasn't exactly custom. Also, Jamia was a very well kept girl, and based on the sheen of her underarm hair Ginny had guessed that she used perfumed liquid deodorant as it didn't leave behind any residue.

"So, what did you kids get?" Draco asked kneeling down looking at the many objects in front of them, he felt eyes on him and saw that Jamia had a questioning look on her face, "Yes, Jamia?" Draco said watching her cock her head

"Mr. Malfoy, are you a natural blonde?" she asked and Draco laughed,

"Uh, yes." He nodded; her eyes went to the dark haired Harry and to the red haired Ginny and shrugged "What is this Harry?" Draco asked looking at the small wand

"It's a pocket wand." Harry told and Ginny laughed, that sounded dirty

"A POCKET-wand?" Ginny repeated crossing her arms

"Yes," Harry told turning to her "they're great for travel. **Maple Pocket-wand** - Approximately 6 inches." Harry told and read from the scroll

"_Maple is a traveler's wand, helping to focus on the right choices in any situation. A strongly masculine wood, it is tough and well-suited spells of communication, binding, transmutations & revolution. It eases remorse for past mistakes."_

"Well that's handy," Draco noted grabbing a much larger wand "and this son?"

"THAT," Harry began excitedly "is my new wand! It's made from Camphor wood and Ash wood." Harry told and Draco noted its heaviness. Certainly the heaviest wand he'd ever held

"And what of your old wand?" Ginny asked, arms still crossed

"I'll keep it. But I want to learn how to master this one, it's great with Potions and Charms and I'll be using it more than anything anyway.

"Did you say Camphor Harry?" Jamia asked, while smelling it "Ah yes, it is," she noted "Camphor it is often associated with chastity and consecration. This wood is also regarded as an excellent repellent and often used to reduce fever. In Arabia, this wood was used to lessen sexual desire. Green peridot tip helps w/warding off emotional stress. Did you ask for this type?" She asked looking up, at their shocked faces "Oh, wand lore, it fascinates me."

"And you're wand Jamia, did you order one?" Ginny asked bemused

"No," said Jamia as shook her head pulling out a very long and dark wand "Cocobolo wand, Dark, very dense and fine grained wood, holly core. Cocobolo is of masculine in energy, igniting ambitions, desires, lust and even heated anger and rage. This wood tends to lead toward adventure and assist in the directing and achieving of goals, bringing strength and endurance to see through difficult tasks." Jamia elucidated looking at it. _SO THAT'S WHY her and Harry had such animated matches_, Draco thought. Jamia's wand was masculine and conjured lusty magic while Harry's was feminine and represented chastity, the wands were literally dueling the sexes. Jamia and Harry set off for the backyard and Ginny couldn't help but admire their practice.

They were both advanced for their ages and Ginny knew that by the end of the summer they would both be more skilled than half of their class and would probably graduate Hogwarts even better than their own teachers. Through out the year Jamia and Harry were going to also be educated by a Ministry official- her attention went to the white light hit Jamia flying in the throat and she shook violently and screamed and then was hit with another curse that sent her through the air as she landed with a thud on the soft patch of grass.

Harry gave a very satisfied smile and his lips curved upward watching Jamia jump to her feet and hurry toward him as she threw a curse his way and white fuzz circled his body he opened his mouth to scream but no words nor did sound come from it. She started forward but felt Draco's hand; Harry had just equally thrown her a curse that was just as savage. Practicing using curses in your mind without saying them was one of the most difficult things most 6th years did, especially in Defense Against the Dark Arts; she remembered hear Ron bicker about it, so to watch her son and his friend effortlessly throw curses, jinxes and counter curses at the other was impressive.

"AHHH," Harry moaned looking exhausted "WHAT was that?" he snapped, Jamia raised her eyebrow "I felt I was plunged into the Arctic Ocean in DECEMBER!" He barked, his nerves still feeling the aftershocks

"YOU USED A CRUCIATUS CURSE ON ME!" She barked back, Ginny and Draco looked at Harry with shock and gasped for an entire breath

"Was that was that was Harry?" Draco demanded, furious as his cheeks flushed. Harry looked away and tightened his grip on his wand and then looked at Jamia

"Well, our Professor told us we were suppose to practice them," he told and his face tightened. Jamia was pointing her wand at him, his body turned toward her and she was now forcing him to kneel

"BUT not on me HARRY," she hissed through gritted teeth, "would you like to feel the most painful thing in the universe?" she asked and Ginny knew what was coming before she or Draco could physically react. A flash of light hit Harry in his head and he too shook as Jamia had and screamed. The curse she'd used on him was very painful, but this was agony. The anguish of it, it was like having a Cluster headache, but magnified by one million and then having it all over your body in a pulsing pain. The immediate pain stopped and he looked up at her, a tear falling from his eye

"I'm, sorry, Jamia." He said and caught her regretful expression just before his father yanked him from the grass, his khaki pants stained…

"ALRIGHT," Draco exploded, "WE'RE DONE FOR THE WEEK!" he stamped pulling Harry into the house

"BUT DAD IT'S MONDAY," Harry whined

"DON'T CARE," Draco shook his head "Jamia, you find somewhere else to practice." He ordered

"ME?!" She retorted and righteously so, Ginny looked in his direction

"Draco, she's right. They were both wrong." Ginny said looking at him. Still holding Harry's arm, Draco pursed his lips together and huffed

"FINE," he spoke after a moment "but no more Unforgivable Curses." His demand was met with Harry and Jamia giving him a questioning look. Draco and Ginny had forgotten often, that the curses hadn't been illegal for nearly 30 years. Jamia left and Harry fell asleep- a common side effect of the Crucio curse, the body tries to sleep it off as it uses up so much energy fighting and tolerating the pain.

Ginny stood beside the bed and pulled the rubber band out of her bun and her hair cascaded down landing a few inches below her shoulders, Draco was immersed in a book. She looked down over her body, her nightshirt tightly fitting and you still couldn't tell that she was pregnant; there was a thick layer of "chub" as she called on her stomach anyway. Draco who had stayed quite lean over the years didn't seem to notice, he'd always found pregnancy quite sexy on her, must be the roundness….

"Is Harry still asleep?" shed asked throwing the covers aside putting a pillow farther down for her legs

"Yeah…" Draco said turning the page "I had to take his shoes and pants off because he was still asleep, but I reckon he'll probably be very sore for a few days,"

"So will Jamia." Ginny commented and Draco lowered the book and raised his eyebrow and then returned, Ginny craned her head to see what he'd been reading

"Draco," she asked and he said nothing, she repeated his name and he looked at her as if it was the first time he heard it

"Hmm?"

"What is that book you've been reading these past weeks?"

"I don't know," he stated and she lowered her shoulders and brow in disbelief "Honestly!" he defended with a laugh "I found it in your pile, I don't think it's by a wizard though," he commented, marking his page and handing it to her. The binding had been ripped off and so had the title page. It was clearly one of Ginny's illegal muggle books from when and Draco first married, he handed it back to him.

"Never thought you'd be the sort to read a muggle written book." She told and his expression was evident that she'd hurt him "I meant, 30 years ago, if I'd looked through a crystal ball and saw this, I'd be shocked." She said hastily, but he still looked hurt "so what is the book about anyway?" she asked as Draco nearly snatched it from her hands

"It's difficult. I think it takes place in America, it's about this man who is working on this case, this black man has been accused on raping this girl and he really didn't, but because he is black everyone is quick and they want to lynch him. A little girl is narrating the story and her father Atticus Finch agrees to defend the man and a lot of shit ensues," Draco explained, Ginny felt chills run down her spine.

"It's was just like 7 years ago!" She spoke and Draco nodded. 7 years before Vincent Crabbe's eldest daughter was raped and brutally beaten, a old muggle born who'd been in hiding for years was accused of the crime, although _EVERYONE __**KNEW**_ that Crabbe had raped his daughter and the poor girl was horrified of him.

The man was sentenced to death and the real uproar came when Crabbe was absolutely hell bent on his daughter having an abortion, something the Ministry had made illegal for pure bloods to do. Crabbe claimed that he didn't want his name disgraced by a "Dirty Half-Blood", but he approached the matter with such lunacy it just confirmed to everyone, especially the Ministry that he'd impregnated his own 12 year daughter, because months had passed and she was already in her second trimester Crabbe had dragged his daughter off to Switzerland to get the abortion but during the trip she managed to escape him and no one has seen her since. Maddie would easily be about 19 or 20 now- assuming she was still alive. Some people argued that he killed her and Ginny and Draco wouldn't put it past him- look what he did to Riddy and Hermione. Whether he killed Maddie, forced her to have an abortion or she actually got away was beyond Ginny.

"When you finish that book, I want to read it." Ginny said looking at it hungrily

"It was in your collection; don't you read your own books?" Draco laughed

"Well, I acquired them nearly 30 years from a man who just wanted to get rid of them without letting the muggles burn them!" She said flustered, she must have bought nearly 300 books from various peoples. Draco nodded

"I've read it 6 times, this is my 7th…"

"7 TIMES!" She said reaching for the book

"Allow me to finish it, I'll go crazy other wise." He noted continuing to read

"You're OCD is really cute." She smiled, and he did too. Ginny pulled her covers up "Draco…" she asked, and he could sense her tone was serious

"Yes?" he asked,

"Does Atticus do anything…to the father?"

"Bob Ewell?" Draco asked, but Ginny heard him utter _Vincent Crabbe_

"Yes…"

"No, but don't you want to read it?" he asked, and staring at the ceiling of the bed Ginny shook her head, Draco set the book down and rubbed his eyes "Tom is sentenced to Prison, and is killed when he tries to escape and Bob Ewell is killed in a struggle, but the sheriff simply says that he fell on his own knife." Draco says, Ginny covered her mouth and took a breath.

"He deserved to die like a drunken pig." She told and Draco nodded

"Indeed." He agreed kissing her cheek "Someone should tear him to pieces." Draco told closing his eyes and snuggling his pillow

Eyes uplifted slowly for effect

Ginny was now settling into her 3rd week at the Ministry. A big office and a comfy desk with loads and mounds of paperwork that made her very happy to do, Draco was finishing out the rest of his term before the babies were born and looking for a replacement, conducting interviews himself. Ginny looked to the door hearing a knock

"Primary Chief Weasley-Malfoy?" a young man with dark brown hair said, he was maybe 5'3. Ginny nodded

"Can I help you?" she asked and he rushed forward excitedly

"I'm Hunter McLaggen, I'm your new secretary," he smiled and Ginny pursed her lips together taking him in. He couldn't have been more of an opposite of Cormac.

"Ah, yes, I think I attended school with your father." Ginny smiled and Hunter's expression wasn't altogether "thrilled" as he'd been when he first entered

"Yes, how interesting." Hunter spoke, aha, wonderful- Cormac's hated him as well.

"What is Cormac up to these days?"

"My father owns a chain these days in East London." Was all Hunter told and Ginny could sense that Hunter wasn't keen on speaking about his father

"Very well, I'd like a black coffee, nothing in it." Ginny ordered and he quickly left. Ginny leaned back in her chair, she'd had no intentions on being a cruel boss but she'd always wanted to say something like that.

Time would only tell if Hunter was a capable assistant but Ginny felt that he was up to the work and that he'd be with her for some time. That night just as she shut her door she saw several colleges huddled together gasping and gawking at what was the Evening Prophet. She leaned down and picked one up off the floor and felt herself loose the her breath. She arrived home by Floo Powder and broke into a slight run, finding Draco seat happily drinking tea in the den, one leg over the other looking very satisfied.

"DRACO YOU DIDN'T!" Ginny cried loudly, Draco flinched and if his cup hadn't been empty he without doubt would have spilt it all over him. She tossed him a copy of the Evening Prophet and as he unrolled it he felt about to snap at her, asking if perhaps she'd gotten the CRAZIES from her hormones. He hated that about pregnancy. Just as he was about to crack at her, his jaw fell open and he stood to his feet, his knees shaking, his eyes going over the head line:

_**MINISTRY OFFICIALS VINCENT CRABBE AND GREGORY GOYAL FOUND SLAUGHTERED IN THEIR HOMES.**_


	15. The Wrath of Ronald Weasley

WARNING: This is a disturbing chapter. It is very detailed in its depictions of rape and murder, also involving an infant and it is graphic with dismemberment. I WARN YOU. This will be the most shocking thing you ever read, fan fiction-wise. You may choose to skip the chapter if you are very emotional and cannot stomach graphic rape, torture and murder scenes.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Mustard Seed" by Kidney Thieves, I used it without permission.

_**The Wrath of Ronald Wealsey**_

**Jeremy**

Ron wiped his eyes and muffled the sounds of his cries; he didn't want to wake up his children or Luna. It was 7:17 in the morning, he was in a white cotton shirt, blue boxers and he was sitting on the toilet staring at the photograph of a woman and a young boy she with who was smiling and waving. The small boy had Hermione's dark brown hair, but his blue eyes and features, and he smiled jubilantly while laughing and waving.

Hermione looked very healthy and vibrant as she grinned and her hair was up in a messy bun, very frizzy as well. Her letter explained that she was now a Professor at the local Wizarding School for the Youths; most of her students were from wizarding British parents but the wizarding American community were just as happy to send their children to that school, she was now Charms teacher and from the sound of it, Hermione was happier now then she'd been in nearly 30 years.

Next to her in the photograph with a strong arm around Hermione waving, was a red haired man of Ron's likeness, and it flattered him, made him feel great that she missed him that much, that she'd pick someone who looked a great deal like him. She sent loads of photographs of herself and the young boy, of course under the name Matilda, but he knew for a fact that the boys name was indeed Jeremy- she and him had discussed his love for the name. Jeremy had to be 10 years old now and had sent Ron his first letter, to which Ron had hesitated to open; he didn't know what this boy would say, and after 10 years of letters and pictures of Hermione this boy was sending him a letter. Carefully, Ron opened the smooth parchment envelope and heard the voice of his son, as each words lit up with his voice….

_Dear Father,_

_My name is Jeremy Ronald Granger, but I think you no that. I finally got up the courage to write you, and it is a very odd feeling. I know what you look like; I have your face, and your eyes. Mom has pictures of you and her, and another boy with glasses from when you were younger- in some of them you were MY AGE! The last pictures she has is when you are 17, 7 years older than I am now. I brought a picture to my class for father's day and my teacher says that except for the extraordinary red hair of yours that my facial resemblances to you is that of a "carbon copy"- it would be cool if I had hair red like yours, but it is dark like moms. I like your hair; it reminds me of the red from the coca-cola bottles. I really like this photo of you and Mom laughing outside of a giant building with another boy; she said it was taken your first year at Hogwarts. Do you remember Hogwarts? I don't know what you look like now, if you could send some pictures of you and your family now that would be nice to show my friends. Mom and Charles are my family; I am an only child but would like younger siblings very much. Mom and Charles are talking about it. Charles looks a lot like you, but you should take it as a compliment, next year I start wizarding school and part of me is sad because I won't have the option of being sorted into a house like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw- I think I'd be in Ravenclaw- I get A's or O's for Outstanding as they have there. Please write soon._

_Your Son,_

_Jeremy_

Ron replayed the letter twice more, listening to Jeremy's voice. It was smoother than most 10 year olds and he sounded very excited at many parts, Ron noted this while wiping his tears. He took another look at Charlie and noticed that not only was Charlie in his likeness but was also easily 13 years younger than Hermione. Well, good for her, she found someone else; someone who looked exactly like him. You'd think that it would make Ron jealous, as he was a horribly jealous person, but it made him feel wonderful- it meant he wasn't forgotten. He wiped his eyes and opened the bathroom door, walking into the kitchen setting it on the table; he was startled to see Luna.

"What're you doing up, it's your day off." He sniffed; she looked at him from the stove

"What you got there?" she asked motioning her head to the letters and pictures. At once Ron started crying and handed her the photos and letter from Jeremy. Luna was anxious to hear what Jeremy had sounded like, they'd been getting photos of him for so long, and it was about time that he wrote them. He seemed like a very nice boy, and did have Ron's face. Hermione looked incredibly well, and was obviously happy to be teaching; her concentration went to Ron who was sitting at the table crying to himself, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his ear, singing him a lullaby her mother had sang to her, burying her face in Ron's neck, feeling his hands clutching hers.

**The something and the terrible truth**

The sun was going down in an hour or so, and Ron moved quickly now. He was situated behind the dumpster just around the corner from the Ministry; Darius looked at him and Ron knew that it was time. All at once they jumped in front of the figure and immediately Darius had yelled

"Stupefy!" and Vincent Crabbe fell to the gravel in a thud. Realizing that Crabbe easily weighed 400 pounds they brother quickly pressed their bodies against him and Disaparated; no one had seen them. Darius stood to his feet quickly brushing off his clothes as if Vincent was some disease- well….

Wiping his mouth Darius looked around, the sound of crashing waves and salty air forced his body to turn, the ocean. He stepped forward and saw that they were by a cliff, and a house that swayed in the raging wind looked as if it might simply sway too far to one side and collapse.

"Where are we Ronald?" Darius asked turning, Ron looked down at Crabbe and sneered

"Shell Cottage," he grunted

"JESUS, when was the last time someone lives here!" Darius burst looking at the house

"Never mind that, Crabbe will explain all that! You watch him, I'll be right back." Ron told and turned to leave, but paused and turned around and kicked Crabbe hard and left. Darius pointed his wand at Crabbe and thought of all the horrible things he could do, things that his Ebony wand could do to him that no other wand could. Darius Talleywood was a tall Black man with a thick mustache and short hair.

He was a wand maker by trade, and a very talented one by that, and he's made Ronald and himself Ebony wands for this…occasion. Ebony was the most powerful of all the wand woods, all wizards knew that, but it was pain he sought to evoke with it. 3 years before when Ronald had approached him with the idea, he was hesitant to participate as he thought that he'd made his peace with the incident.

When Voldemort first gained Power, he was 18 years old and was married to a Muggle born witch named Mary and she was taken from their home- from THEIR BED! It was 3 am and they were rounding up the half bloods and muggle borns and anyone they considered "blood traitors", the last time he saw Mary was her being dragged away by her hair and put into a truck with loads of people screaming as they were sent to the camps…she was 9 months pregnant, he'd been sold out by Vincent Crabbe, a fellow Slytherin also, Darius had been a year older than him.

In turn, like all other pure bloods that February day he was forced to marry someone he didn't know or love, and now as a result, he had a demon for a wife. A true beast of a human being, sporting no real human characteristics; thank god his children saw through the woman! His concentration was broken by the sound of cries and pleas for forgiveness. Ron was dragging Gregory Goyal by the hair; Greg was kicking and screaming begging Ron not to hurt him and that he was sorry. Using magic they'd secured the two men to the shackles they'd installed in the wall the day before. Darius looked around at what used to be a living room, and a stairs, though he would dare climb them.

"Ennervate," Darius said waved his wand, and immediately Crabbe began to roar and threaten them, of all the things he was going to do to them and their families. Ron put his wand to Crabbe's chest, who looked horrified

"No," he breathed

"CRUCIO," Ron hissed and Gregory winced watching Crabbe let out a scream as if he were being electrified. Together Darius and Ron put their wands to Crabbe's groin and yelled "CRUCIO!" Crabbe let out a scream that reached god himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Goyal cried, a huge, grown man who'd raped and tortured Hermione Granger and forced her to kill her own infant- had pissed his pants like a 4 year old. "PLEASE, LET US GO…" He cried trying to break the shackles from the wall but failed.

"Sectumsempra!" Ron yelled running his wand along Goyal's face as he screamed, Crabbe was nearly passed out as he panted in recovering from his agony.

"Why are we here?" Goyal pleaded, Crabbe said nothing as his head hung, and Darius smacked him in the face waking him up

"You know why!" Ron spat, immediately Goyal's gaze went to Crabbe who was groaning

"I never touched your daughter Hermione! Or Draco's son! I wasn't even there! Crabbe told me about it! I didn't do it, I SWEAR IT!" Gregory cried, tears streaming down his face

"Oh, and I believe you." Ron told pointing his wand, he was completely serious, Goyal cried once more, Ron turned and took his shirt off, it was getting hot in there. He was wearing jeans and a white wife beater. Ron pointed his wand at Goyal once more and slapped him in the face, when Goyal cried

"You're a Gryffindor RON! Look at what you're doing!" He cried, Ron's eyes were narrowed and he calmly said

"The days of Hogwarts and Gryffindor are over Gregory, _you_ helped personally to see to **that**." Ron told, Gregory looked horrified and his gaze turned to Darius

"DARIUS! We watched Quidditch together! You tutored me in Charms!"

"AND then you sold out my pregnant wife and insured I was a laborer the rest of my life." Darius spoke very, very calmly; without moving his lips Darius pointed his wand at Gregory who shook as the Cruciatus curse pulsed through him, he foamed at his mouth and his eyes watered. Darius stepped back and he rolled up his sleeves, and held Ron's hand,

"What are you doing?" Ron asked

"See? A bunch of fags…" Greg moaned and with great force Darius placed his palm upon Goyal's forehead and he and Ron, shook. They saw Hermione and felt her pain, saw what Greg saw…watched Hermione Granger being pulled into one of the camps were Gregory raped her and forced her into his Dungeon, nearly a year later where she gave birth and he forced her to murder the child.

"GO ON! THROW IT! DO IT! DO IT NOW!" He ordered and Hermione stood, naked, holding the infant that was still attacked to its umbilical cord

"No, don't." she begged

"IMPERIUS!" Goyal yelled and forced Hermione to spin around and smash the infants head against the wall. Hermione screamed as she came out of the curse at the infant in her hands, white bone and blood where eyes used to be, its body twitching…Hermione screamed and Goyal laughed hysterically and then his voice and expression became serious. "Look how filthy you are you little CUNT!" He yelled, and it was true, Hermione hadn't bathed in over a year and she had after birth and blood dripping down her legs, she still held the dead infant whose limbs twitched.

"Aquamenti!" He yelled and a very powerful thick stream of water flew at Hermione pointed at her face, and although she tried to she could not hold onto the infant and dropped it as she made an attempt to block the water which was preventing her from breathing, Goyal switched the position to her abdomen and the force of it sent the placenta downward as it fell between her legs and Hermione was vomited water from her lungs. The memories went throughout the years, forcing her to kill the infants.

Darius pulled away from Goyal who moaned; Darius and Ron let out horrified screams with their eyes pinched shut. They'd felt her labor and birth pains, they'd felt her everything, Darius swore he'd nearly drowned on water and he half coughed at the feeling and then vomited at the cruelty he'd seen. Ron was the color, red- like a crayon. Once more Darius took his hand and horrified Ron protested as Darius put his hand on Crabbe head and together they saw the same images of the rape of Hermione Granger and forcing to kill the infants. But then through Crabbe's eyes they saw Crabbe outside of a house and rushed it with 4 men.

Inside they accosted a blonde girl and large man- Hermione and Eridanus. Ron watched his daughter Hermione struggle in tears a man held her and Crabbe ripped her shirt open and began gnawing at her breasts; she threw her head back and screamed. Eridanus was being held by what had to have been a half-giant and was forced to watch in tears. Ron felt his daughter's pain as Crabbe raped her, he felt the weight of Crabbe's body on him, and he and Darius even felt him forcefully enter them. They both let out dreams as sweat ran down their heads. They watched as Crabbe forced them to chose who was going to die first, Hermione was sobbing, her blonde hair messy and in clumps on the ground where Crabbe had ripped it out, her pants bloodied and undone.

"Go one boy! Save the girls life!" Crabbe laughed with the other men, holding his wand out "or would you like to watch my fuck the whore again?" Crabbe snapped leaning over biting Hermione's nipple and then pulling away, blood on his lips… Cautiously Eridanus took the wand, 4 wands pointed at him

"And if," he sniffed "I do this, you'll leave her alone?" he made sure

"Deals a deal boy but you better act fast!" Crabbe warned pulling Hermione's pants down, putting a knife to her thigh threatening to rape her with a knife and pulled his arm back as if to penetrate her with it and Eridanus cried

"Avada Kedavra!" and he flew backward and they all laughed, Hermione let out a cry and Crabbe smacked her hard. He raped her once more and they proceeded to beat her and left. Darius pulled his hand away and he ran out the front door, Ron followed him and together they stood on the edge of the cliff, crying and vomiting, holding each other for support.

"I felt that knife on my thigh!" Ron cried

"I know," Darius cried back, spit dripping from his mouth just as Ron's did. From the house they heard Crabbe and Goyal crying for help, and a simple charm shut them up. They sat outside and panted, recuperating from all the pain.

"I don't understand," Ron began, Darius seemed to be in a daze "Avada Kedavra kills you…when they found Riddy, he was brain dead, and he was hooked up to muggle machines." Ron told, Darius still looked dazed but explained

"You have to mean it. A curse like that, Eridanus didn't want to die, it's natural, so it several damaged him internally and when those muggles found him, they probably put him on life support." Darius offered, Ron nodded

With no hesitation they began to slowly dismember Goyal in front of Crabbe who screamed in horror, his eyes wide.

"Accio HACKSAW." Darius said and cut off Goyal hand, he screamed loudly but they were nill to Ron, who was smacking and yelling at Crabbe

"You sold out Bill abnd Fluer! You sold them out to the Handlings who killed them and delivered their baby to Umbridge you FUCK!" Ron spat. It took longer than expected but in about 2 hours Gregory Goyal was in a pile of limbs in front of them.

"Oh my god, you're IN HUMAN! OH MY GOD!" Crabbe shook in horror, Ron had pulled his shorts down and using a hack saw, castrated Crabbe and the screams, you cannot fathom. He actually pushed Crabbe own severed testicles into Crabbe face as he choked on them and continued to scream. They used tourniquets on his legs and arms as they removed his feet and hands so he wouldn't bleed to death

"Just use the killing curse you coward!" Crabbe moaned in agony

"Oh no Vincent, we know how much you hate muggles so you'll be leaving this world in the fashion they kill people." Darius told.

(Mustard Seed by Kidney Thieves begins playing)

They'd spent nearly a day in the house and carrying two bags they exited into the sun. Darius took his gaze from the ocean to Ron, who shook his head.

"No, dumping them in the ocean would be too sweet for them. Let them be found and the monsters they were be known." Ron told and with a wave of their wands the bags were gone, and the parts strewn around their offices at their house, waiting to be found by someone.

"Will you help me with one last thing?" Ron asked looking at the gravel

"I just helped you cut up two men, what more do you want?" Darius asked, squinting from the bright sun Ron pointed his wand at the house. He explained to him, the stories of Harry and him when they were seeking to stop Voldemort. Dobby buried in the garden, and how his brothers and Fluer had been killed. They pointed their wands and destroyed the house, dust and the sounds of wood cracking.

The house disintegrated and together they purified the ground of any negative energy that might have been there. They hugged and cried a bit and looked at each other, completely bloodied… They Disaparated and Ron found himself in the kitchen and someone was screaming, he turned abruptly to see Luna pointing in fright at all the blood, in his hair (Crabbe spurted everywhere) on his wife beater, his pants and his shoes. She rushed toward him and noticed instantaneously it wasn't his blood at all, and she stopped short staring at him, she seemed to know.

"What's wrong?" their children asked, opening their doors when Luna told them to go to their rooms and they obeyed. Ron looked at her, and cried. She held him cried

"They'll never hurt anyone again." He cried and told her that they forced Eridanus to kill himself.

"Draco and Ginny deserve to know." She told and Ron agreed, but not now… Luna walked to the bathroom and he heard hot water running. She took his clothes and Ron slipped into the tub and closed his eyes; the dried blood on his hands and arms was joined the water which was a red tint.

**Hill up the road, gathering thoughts never adding the way I want them**

_  
Sweet Jesus show me through the Indian paintbrush  
Faith was  
Cursed upon me, a mustard seed was good enough for him and good enough to me  
Or after all, will I shake my magic 8 ball, it's bubbling  
And the brisk walking heartbeat won't tire me, it keeps me strong  
Faith was  
Cursed upon me, a mustard seed was good enough for him and its good enough to me  
Pillar of salt, shaker of black  
Killer of thought, turning my back  
Believe you were wrong and said they would laugh and I'm trying to be humble about it  
I like the rain, I like going against the grain  
Seems to me I'm cutting out a simple pattern  
--she was weak--  
Hill up the road, watching my thoughts chase each other  
Sweet Jesus show me the faith cursed upon me  
--she walked away-- _


	16. Blaise

Chapter 16

**Dirty Laundry**

Luna gathered up Ron's clothes and headed to the backyard, their youngest child toting after her. It wasn't even 10:00 and the temperature had risen to 75 degrees, which was hot for Great Britain. She'd been intending to do the laundry for 2 days now but finally had an excuse to do it. In their massive backyard was an old fashion, 19th century washer, with the wash board and standing next to it, the wringer.

Luna felt that although magic could easily handle this process she enjoyed doing laundry the old fashion way to satisfying to pass up, not to mention she had all nature soaps and she found that washing machines emitted too much pollution. She knelt down and held Ron's shirt to the light and a shiver went down her spine as she peeled away from bits of flesh and then along with the rest of the clothes and all nature soap flakes lit a fire beneath the huge cauldron. She took a seat and watched Caldon, who was almost 2 in a few months, only in his diaper walking around watching his feet as he moved. He had pale soft skin, the way that babies do, and Ron's hair and blue eyes, he made his way to the cauldron of boiling water

"Caldon don't you do it," Luna said softly, but warningly. Caldon merely smiled and proceeded. Luna rose from her chair and took his hand gently saying "no, no baby," and he looked down and pouted. She lifted him into her arms and noticed Luke, Jones and Emerald sitting at the table as one of her older sons Foxrose was making them breakfast. He was 17 in January and looked forward to it immensely.

Unlike her other children who wanted careers at the Ministry or in magical areas Foxrose wanted to be a musician with the London Symphony; and it was looking like he might just get what he wanted soon, he'd been playing Cello since he was 8 and was quite accomplished, first chair and everything at school.

Hogwarts didn't have musical program so Foxrose opted for muggle schooling and attended private lessons every day of the week. He was tall, had strawberry colored hair and his eyes were a dense brown color, he seemed to excel at school with nearly no effort, but his social skills slightly lacked. Luna and Ron knew that he was just shy and would soon be comfortable in his own shell. Her attention went to the boiling cauldron and she set Cal inside the house closing the glass door, he pressed himself against it and she heard his muffled

"ma ma" 's as he broke down into years. Finally Luke had picked Cal up to dress him a few minutes later; using her wand she transferred the clothes into the cauldron of warm water and using her washboard and she went to work at Ron's shirt scrubbing hard to get the now light stains out. It unnerved Luna greatly that she was so calm as she thought about what she was doing. Covering up a murder. That battle between her head and her heart broke out as she scrubbed the blood stains.

_Are you insane Luna? He's killed someone, call the Ministry!_

Oh yeah, he's killed a child raping murderer.

_Call the Ministry anyway, there's been a murder!_

He's my husband, and I knew he was going to do it. I'm only sorry I couldn't be there.

_Luna...who have we become? Remember the calm and dreamy girl we used to be? Now we have a more children than we know what to do with!_

You be QUIET! I've adapted JUST like everyone else has! I love my children and Ron and any child we have is welcome.

_You're covering up a murder._

He raped my baby. He murdered my nephew, who was a kind and gentle boy who sacrificed himself for my daughter.

_Well, when you put it that way…_

Luna flinched at the battle in her mind ceased. For nearly 30 years she battled with herself, not like a split personality or anything. Although she desperately loved Ron and her children, she knew that this is not how things were suppose to be- they all knew that. She looked through the glass window to see several of her children sitting down eating quietly. Hermione was in the middle and she caught her mother's eyes, and she got up and walked to the backyard.

"I've finally raised enough money," Hermione simply told, looking at her mother whose long blond hair was pulled back, she was still in her night slip.

"Oh, well, your father and I would have paid for it Hermione." Luna said feeling her daughter hug her and not minding the soapy hand on her shirt

"It wasn't for you to pay for. Do you want me to help you?" Hermione asked looking at the cauldron and mounds of clothes. Luna merely shook her head

"Do you need a ride?" Luna asked dreamily bending down and scrubbing Ron's now clean shirt with the lavender laundry soap bar, its scent wafting into Hermione's nose.

"No, Mildred is picking me up."

"Mildred Hubble? Eridanus's fiancé?" Luna asked, licking her lips Hermione only have a nod and jumped when she heard the car horn burst. Her Post Traumatic Stress was unbearable at times. She hugged her mother once more and walked out of sight, her converse squeaking as she went. Luna fully supported her daughter, but only regretted the cost of what she was about to do.

Memory rerouting was a tricky business. Hermione decided she didn't want the incident with her for the rest of her life, as she knew it would. So she was paying to have it removed, and she would only know that she was raped and that Eridanus was murdered. No one blamed her and Hermione would have proceeded even if they did. Luna had hung up the last of the laundry, and walked inside

"Foxrose, where is your father?"

"Still in the bath I guess." He told motioning to the bathroom door "He probably fell asleep again." He commented taking a bite of an apple

"The alarm would have gone off," she remarked knocking on the door. Ron fell asleep in the bathtub all the time, and it scared Luna to death that he'd drown she put an alarm charm that went off if he did. It worked too, scared the hell out of Ron…

"Ron," she said opening the door and Ron was sitting up in the bathtub with his hands in his face. Luna sat on the edge of the tub, feeling the water and Ron. Both were very cold. She wrapped him in a towel and he merely threw the covered over his naked body. Luna had to admire, Ron's body was physically very attractive. Well built, strong, especially his shoulders and arms; he also had a defined stomach and chest and he didn't seem to know it at all. The covers pulled up this chin, he rolled over onto his side all Luna could see was red hair against the whiteness of pillow. She walked out of the room and set a mug on the counter and filled it with ice, and enjoyed a black Vodka; she laughed to herself, she'd never drank this early before and wasn't a heavy drinker anyway, but she needed it…

**Blaise**

"Do you want to go to lunch after this?" Hermione offered and Mildred thought for a moment and shifted the clutch

"Perhaps another time. I hear that when they clear your memory you're pretty sleepy for a few days and aren't advised to do any heavy lifting for anything, they'll explain it all to you I am sure." Mildred sighed

"I see you're still quite depressed." Hermione commented

"I lost my fiancé Hermione," Mildred spat and shook a bit, Mildred was right. She's lost the man she had wanted to marry, Hermione was still alive but Eridanus was gone forever. "Riddy is never coming back." Mildred stated her voice very steady. Mildred parked next to the Ministry; as they walked through the door Hermione noticed that Mildred was looking around taking in all the detail.

She'd never been there before, whereas Hermione couldn't count how many times she'd been there, her eyes went to the area in which Harry Potter's body was once on display, but since it went missing years ago they'd replaced it with pictures and words telling of his insanity and such. She caught a flash of red hair and saw her aunt Ginny who had just arrived by the Floor Network; her eyes were fixed on the family reading about the "Horrible Harry Potter" and the children held close to their parents and clapped as the father read aloud that the gentle Lord Voldemort had defeated him. Her aunt's features were growling at them as if she might tear them to pieces. She made no attempt to get her aunt's attention, whose cheeks were flushed, her jaw and fists clenched as she headed for the lift on her way to work- a hell of an experience to start your first day.

"Is that where they used to keep Harry Potter?" Mildred asked looking at the crowd of people

"Yes," Hermione told

"Where do you- I mean, what do you think happened?" Mildred asked, gasping at the ideas

"I honestly don't know, but it has kept it awake at night." Hermione told, but she didn't divulge that she knew Potter was no monster and that her father had been his best friend. They didn't need to climb any stairs or ride a lift- the department they wanted was on the first floor.

_**Department of Criminal Justice**_

_Aurors _

_Memory Extraction_

Hermione looked back at Mildred who made no movement and did not change her expression from the sad one that had seemed to have burned itself into her face since Riddy's death. The door opened and she'd only stepped in a few inches when it closed behind it, missing her body by millimeters. The office was dressed in green and was well air conditioned; above the unlit fireplace there was a Slytherin Flag and by the colors of the room the man was very proud of this.

"Please, sit." He said in a very smooth voice and motioned toward a chair. Hermione noted that he was a very attractive man, and that said a lot, she was usually attracted to men who were her father's age. He was black and had high cheek bones, and his skin was without a wrinkle. His hands grabbed a piece of paper and she watched him swallow at the name. What Blaise Zabini saw was a likeness to Looney Lovegood sitting across from him. Not an exact replica as she was much taller than Luna, but very close to his eyes, she had large blue eyes and short blonde hair, she wore a blue cardigan and jeans. He'd read her proposal once and it was enough, as the account of her attack had made him sick to his stomach.

"Hermione Lovegood-Weasley?" he asked raising her eyes, she gave a nod but didn't return his feigned smile.

"So, I am to understand that you want the incident erased from your memory." He stated and she nodded "which part?" he added and the questioned seemed to puzzle her

"I can't have the entire rape removed? Is my mind not to be relieved of the agony?" she said coldly

"No, we just need to know where to start. As in before it starts? Is that where you want us to begin?" he asked and when he did she flashed him a sneer that was pure Ron Weasley. He remembered that day in the Great Hall, hearing Ron and Luna's name called together and watching a Death Eater pull Luna from Ginny's arms.

He felt great sympathy when Marcus Flint had been paired with Pansy Parkinson who looked to Draco in horror and Marcus simply looked horrified and revolted by Pansy, something for which Blaise never blamed Marcus for that, Pansy was a disgusting loathsome girl whom Blaise had hated, even while in Hogwarts. Blaise was quite disheartened when he heard that Marcus had killed himself a few years ago, Pansy's tyrannical reign over their household and the stony soil in her heart had finally dispirited Marcus and he killed himself. They had 7 children and none of them spoke to Pansy, Blaise heard that she lived all alone now in her family mansion and had cut all of her children out of her will, a mad woman who became crazier as cruelty and loneliness devoured her and she remained in that house living out a sentence in which she fully deserved.

"I want it all gone, starting from after I found Dale dead until I woke up at the hospital." She told, with near sternness

"Very well," Blaise nodded standing and walking to the door to lead her to the room

"Sir, what of my payment?" Hermione asked standing, he turned

"We have decided that it is unnecessary for you to pay, as it took the Ministry so long to respond."

"They didn't respond at all." She correctly calmly, he nodded. As he opened the door he saw a frazzled young woman waiting outside

"Are you finished?" she asked, her eyes going from Blaise and to Hermione

"It will be a long process, but if you'd like your friend to join you…" he said and they followed

"Mildred Hubble." The girl said holding out her hand

"Dr. Blaise Zabini," was all Blaise replied over his shoulder as he continued walking. Mildred was clearly offended. They walked for sometime until they came to a black door with a handle in the middle. Blaise held it open for the two ladies. There was a cauldron and a bed to lie on.

"Hermione," he began "I'll need you to lay down here. Mildred, you'll have to be very quiet." He told and she nodded sitting down. It was odd for Blaise to call someone who looked like Luna _HERMIONE._ He'd had the filthy mud blood in his head. He added ingredients and put on different robes so not to stain his custom suit. As he searched the memory it confirmed what he'd thought and didn't want to be true. Crabbe did rape her; it had confirmed everything he'd ever thought about him, the disgusting bastard.

Blaise had been paired nearly 30 years ago with Millicent Bulstrode. At first he was furious, people laughed about it openly. The charms of Blaise and then Millicent, fat and thick and very unappealing, so much so that on their wedding night he refused to so much as touch her, their families were tortured and he relented.

In fact, Millicent had previously been believed to be a half-blood but this was found to be false- even she was shocked. It took several years but she proved to have grown on him, like ivy on his heart she'd loosened the foundations of hate and narcissism and uprooted them. He became aware of this when in their 8th year of marriage she'd become sick with Dragon Pox and his own shock Blaise had become a mess.

He couldn't take care of their children, couldn't take care of himself; he had to have his mother help him as he found himself, night and day, washing, feeding, changing Millicent, hoping she get better. And when she reached a low point Blaise was sure her death would pull him down into the depth of demise with her. When they were first paired people laughed mercilessly,

"You better pray Zabini that you're children look exactly like you, but Millicent's unattractiveness is probably potent and thus will attach itself to your children." Pansy had mocked, and at the time, Blaise agreed, he'd hated Millicent. But the joked ended up being on Pansy. The years proved to be kind to Millicent as she grew more attractive with age, and Pansy was quite unsightly as were her children, who had acquired the lumber in his mouth that Marcus called teeth. Although it was incredibly offensive to merely even think about, Pansy was a replica of what Muggles think witches look like. She too, had contracted Dragon Pox, and it can leave the skin a shade of green, ranging from light to dark- Millicent was again, fortunate. It took months and lots of medication but it eventually faded. So Pansy sat in her house, alone, decrepit and green, her black hair disgusting and her nose, which had elongated unreasonably as a result of a powerful jinx, and she was only in her early 40's.

Blaise continued to contemplate the past and stir in more ingredients,

"Why is it that you do not prepare it ahead of time?" Hermione asked drawing him to the present

"It's unique to each individual." He told and within an hours time the potion sparkled like diamonds and he put it into a cup

"So shiny," Hermione spoke, admiring its shimmery opalescent sheen

"Now, there is about 2 liters in this cauldron, you'll have to drink it all." He told softly

"Dear," she said looking at it

"You can take your time." He said, but Hermione was gulping it down

"It's so pretty and delicious!" She said

"It is reflective of ones soul and being," he smiled and after 23 minutes she'd finished it.

"Now, you've brought your own wand, correct?" Blaise asked and she nodded licking her lips

"Wait, so all she has to do is put her memory into a Pensieve? What's with the potion she just drank?" Mildred asked and Hermione turned her head to him wanting an answer as well

"The potion ensure that once the memory is drawn out the brain cannot remember what was taken, and this she will never remember it again, unless she comes to the Ministry to view it." He told plainly

"YOU'RE KEEPING IT?" Mildred barked in shock, Blaise did not hide his vexation with her and he rolled his eyes and grunted for her to see

"It's Ministry law. It will be reviewed and if the attacker can be determined, an inquiry will result."

"Lotta good that'll do! You know best as I do that Crabbe raped Hermione and murdered my Eridanus!"

_Draco Malfoy named his son Eridanus? How unfortunate for that poor boy._

"Again, it will be reviewed by the Aurors to determine-"

"No body 'round here does nothin' anyway! Crabbe is a Ministry official and he knows they can't touch 'im and he'll keep rapin' and murderin'!" With her anger, Mildred's vocabulary had depleted greatly with each outburst "And 'ere you stand doin' nothin' just extracting some memory-"

"GOOD LORD WOMAN HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN MY OFFICE!" Blaise burst and Mildred recoiled in shock, he gathered himself and took a moment to inhale and exhale deeply "Out, now." He simply said pointing to the door and walked to the cabinet getting a vial hearing the door "click".

Hermione drew out the memory, which was thick and much longer than most he'd seen, and put it into the vial. He held out his hand

"That's…it?" She asked amazed

"That's it," he smiled

"I had my memory taken?" she asked, he nodded

"You did."

"Which one?" she asked giving a blank stare with a blank blink. He smiled and walked her out to her car, he and Mildred returned insults and nasty faces the entire way. He walked back he took the long way passing Vincent Crabbe's office and noted that the morning Prophet was still waiting at the door, apparently he didn't come to work today or he simply neglected the paper, which was common from him. As he closed his office behind him Mildred's words rang through his heart and mind.

Everything she'd said was true, the entire Ministry knew he'd raped Ron Weasley's daughter; after the incident at the Platform and other rape allegations against him it had to be true. Aside from apparently impregnating his daughter and raping his daughters now, Crabbe had covered up a very intense case against him about 5 years ago.

He got himself in hot water when he'd raped and molested a young girl and to his horror the girl was walking around the Ministry months later, with her mother, who happened to be Helen Baddock, Malcolm Baddock's wife. Helen Baddock was Chief of Wizarding Welfare, a job previously occupied to Raven Tillmore and now taken up by the blood traitor Ginny Weasley- INFACT, today was her first day. No matter that her name plate said Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy; she'd always be Ginny Weasley the blood traitor to him. Anyway so Helen Baddock had a shit fit when she found out that her daughter identified Crabbe, everyone thought she was going to kill someone, Voldemort apparently gave her his blessing.

Crabbe was very high in the Ministry though and had a lot of power; he'd risen to 2nd Chancellor, one of the highest positions, interesting considering his low academic score. When Crabbe refused to give a semen sample Helen Baddock apparently cursed him with one of the most intense Crucio curses on record; she was found dead a week later along with her daughter Lucy who'd accused Crabbe- they'd both been raped and tortured and their bodies were found by Muggle authorities on a freezing Autumn morning. Malcolm who was vengeful knew that nothing could be done without his children getting hurt, so Malcolm left during the night and fled, no one knew where.

No one except Blaise that is; although Malcolm had been 3 years younger than he, in their later years they'd developed a friendship and their bond had become very, very deep. And it helped that Blaise knew all about wanting to kill Vincent Crabbe; it was only 8 years prior that Vincent had been welcomed to dinner. Blaise thought of all those times he'd been Crabbe stuffing his face in the great hall, his chin wet with drool as he eyed different delights and cooked meats; Blaise had never imagined that Crabbe would eye his own child like that. Yes, it that night his daughter Siobhan (Shiv-on- it's Irish) was wearing a dark purple dress that complimented her dark skin, Crabbe smiled at her and wouldn't stop staring with wide eyes as he asked her various question, or sometimes plainly just stairs, he kept leaning forward as his chin glistened with sweat and drop fell onto the table and glancing over Blaise was aware that Crabbe had an erection and was slightly nursing it right there at the dinner table. Siobhan got up and ran to her room, Crabbe watched her as she ran around the corner, standing up a bit to catch a last glimpse of her- she was 14 years old. It was then that both Millicent and himself excused the children and asked Crabbe to leaved

"But I haven't had my dessert." He smiled licking his drooled chin looking around the corner to see if Siobhan was returning.

"OUT," Millicent growled. Crabbe growled and Millicent growled even louder, she was easily 6'2 and large. Millicent was built like a brick house, with thick large arms whereas Crabbe was 5'7 and had his own gravitational pull. Their wands drawn they escorted him to the door; Crabbe's eyes were wild and his chin was still wet,

"Where is my future whore?" he asked looking over their shoulders rubbing his cock, Blaise felt his face redden and before his could use the killing curse Millicent had drawn her arm back and punched Crabbe in his temple and put her weight into it and the real blow came when she kneed him in his erection and threw him out the front door, while he shouted threats. That night the children slept in their room and they stayed up all night, their wands on guard; Siobhan had a personal escort to school for a while to watch over her, they weren't taking any chances.

"I can't believe we were friends with that pig!" Millicent shouted the next day, "Did you see how he eyed Siobhan? Like she was tender meat and he hadn't eaten in years!" She yelled and they both shivered. Their sexual appetites were both dimmed for a while as that moment often went into their heads, but it resumed in a few weeks time.

Blaise looked at the memory in his hand and sighed as he knew he had to write a report on it. He put it in the Pensieve and leaned down. Horror. Panic. Pain.

His feet stepped back onto the finished wood of his office and vomited on himself; that was Vincent Crabbe, raping and murdering. He waved his wand and cleaned himself up but he still shook harder than ever before. It was the vilest thing he'd ever witnessed in his entire career. He had vials and vials full of horrible memories, rape, molestation, loss, murder but that took the cake, because Crabbe had really enjoyed himself and that was the demented part. He pulled out a quill and recounted the memory in basic detail and then rated it

_V- Happy memory of a loved one who's passed away or left and is pained by the memory now that they're gone._

_VV- Dispute, cannot let go of it_

_VVV- Loss of family or friend_

_VVVV- Loss of Child, spouse or lover_

_VVVVV- Distressing memory of an accident_

_VVVVVV-Disturbing memory of endured horror_

_VVVVVVV- Distressing memory of suffering, agony, torture and extreme violence_

Blaise didn't need to think as he rated the memory a 7and placed it into the cabinets with other category 7's, of the thousands of vials of memories he had, there were nearly no 7's, and he gently placed the 7, so horribly ranked a 7 in a holder in the cabinet to keep the other two 7's company… He had to admit. He was happy when Potter died and Voldemort took over and got rid of the Mudbloods- but he didn't agree with the camps and the rapes. He knew what was done to Granger and it made him sick. No human deserves to be raped, ever! Rape sent him over the edge, he'd always hated it, but when his daughter was threatened with it, he'd had extreme contempt for it forever.

The rest of his day was marked with paperwork over the experience. That evening just before he left the Evening Prophet popped onto his desk and he nearly ignored it, but being a habit it he unfolded it and he felt his stomach turn violently. Only a few hours before Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyal's **dismembered **bodies were discovered in their offices at home. Apparently they'd been there since early morning, their families discovered them. The wives claiming it was usual for them to disappear into their studies for hours at a time. JESUS. Blaise suddenly a lightness in his heart and he smiled pulling out a piece of parchment. He had some good news to tell his old friend Malcolm.

"Can you deliver this message Alvin?" Blaise asked handing Alvin Kinney the envelope and a few sickles as he left that evening

"Sure, did you have one for your wife as well Sir?" Alvin asked, and with that Blaise shot him a smug smile

"Oh no Alvin, that will not be necessary." He waved walking away to the Floor Network and muttered underneath his breathe _Happy news as this is best told in person. _And a faint cackle echoed through the Ministry as green flames engulfed Blaise as he disappeared.


	17. When Love and Hate Collide

Chapter 17

**When Love and Hate Collide **

Draco stuttered and jerked his body at the accusation. Did Ginny really just accuse him or killing Crabbe and Goyal?

"GINNY," He screamed throwing the paper back at her, which she caught with an outstretched arm

"You did say the other night that they deserved to die…" she trailed off, her eyes doing the same

"As did you _dear_," he hissed through clenched teeth, straining his neck. His face was very flushed with anger

"Don't be angry Draco." Ginny told rolling her eyes

"You'd be beside yourself." He told and she nodded at its truth.

They glared at each other and just as Draco was about to storm off Ginny added

"Well, did you?" She only did it make him furious and it worked: Draco swirled around and charged at her

"You CUNT!" He yelled and began throwing the insults right back

"Oh of course, how could I assume? You only spoke of him deserving death- oh yeah!" Ginny smiled slapping her forehead with mocking laughter "You're all about that! All talk Draco! You couldn't even kill Dumbledore but you bragged about your special mission for MONTHS!" Harry and Parker were standing a ways away watching their parents argue, their fingers pointed in the others direction- there was no call for wands.

"Why are you picking a fight Ginny? What's wrong?" Draco screamed, his face red, tears streaming down his face; Ginny on the other hand was cold as ice.

"What do you wand me to think Draco? We talked about it and now their dead!"

"You talked about it too!" Draco howled; Harry and Parker both watched with unease, each of their minds quietly debating which of their parents were more likely to be murders. The continued to argue for 15 minutes, their father trying to make peace but their mother was relentless, and finally Ginny looked at Draco and through narrowed eyes and gritted teeth she firmly and calmly spoke

"These years of marriage have been a lie." She spat and Draco's face went from red to pale white, Harry and Parker gasped and gave away their position. Their parents looked in their direction and their father walked toward them; they thought to scold them for listening but he breezed right past them- their mother on the other hand was fire and fury screaming at them.

Ginny always punished the children with anger whereas Draco had a calm way about him. Harry and Parker cowered in her presence staring at the floor, their mothers cheeks as red as her brilliant hair, which was very short now. Suddenly her voice stopped and they felt the heat of her anger subside and looked up her expression was that of fright.

"Where, - where are you going Draco?" She asked horrified as he moved past her and the children, trunks following him. Ginny began to follow him to the fireplace

"I'm leaving." He said plainly shaking his head and jumped at the screams coming from Harry and Parker as they lunged forward screaming "NO!" they wrapped themselves around their fathers waist and Draco looked down reluctantly, peering into two sets of intense watery eyes: One pair brilliant emerald green and the other Chocolate brown. He looked upward and the lump in his throat began to ache. Ginny was masking her regret and sadness with a mask of pure delight.

"Go on then, leave." She waved turning away, her arms crossed

"Please dad, don't go!" Harry cried

"Take us with you!" Parker begged and gently Draco loosened their grips on him and Ginny heard the familiar sound of Floo Power dropping and his trunks disappeared. She turned around triumphantly as if Draco hadn't really left and when she saw that Harry and Parker were sitting in front of the fireplace crying violently, she too threw her head back and let out a wail. He'd left, and it was her fault.

She didn't mean what she'd said about their marriage, she just wanted to burn him badly. She knew she wrong, but that's what Ginny did when she didn't want to admit something or whatever, she hurt people and she was very talented at it. But her talent had ultimately brought her down, her husband, the father of her children, the man she loved, was gone: because of her.

She heard Harry and Parker's eyes getting farther away as found herself running toward their room and ripped his wardrobe open confirming that he was really gone. A scream escaped Ginny's chest, for Harry, for Draco, for children and it tore through the entire house so that the house elves in the kitchen jumped looking around in fright. Ginny lay down on his side of the bed and found her self sobbing into his pillow, it smelled like him and it made her feel worse.

_**A change of heart, a change of mind.**_

Jamia wasn't going to pretend everything was all right; Harry wasn't ok at all, his powers and skill had greatly diminished and she realized quite quickly that practice dueling him was tedious and unfair. It was August now and Mr. Malfoy had been gone for 2 months now, only writing a few letters to the children. Harry's mother was hiding it well, but she was pregnant and miserable, from what Harry had told her it sounded like it was Mrs. Weasley-Malfoy's fault- Harry agreed.

"She gets up, cries, goes to work, comes home and cries some more." He spat and she reluctantly put her hand on his shoulder to which he blushed. Jamia wasn't good with the physical stuff, she didn't come from a loving family like that, and they didn't emphasize hugs.

But whereas she was incredibly unfeeling, Harry was very warm and welcoming. He rested his hear on her shoulder and he found her around him listening to his sorrows and actually happy he wanted to share them; normally Jamia wasn't interested in people's problems and that night at the Three Broomsticks she wanted nothing more than to dance with him and hold him. It was her first attempt at a boyfriend, as no other boy had captivated her like Harry had, his eyes as green as emeralds. Harry gave a sniff

"I just want, my dad back." He told through tears, struggling with each word. Jamia exhaled pulling back tears but finally let them fall. Harry buried his face into her neck and for a moment Jamia had a thought: _SEX. _If Harry wanted to she wouldn't object, she found herself thinking about him and his body many times and had given herself many orgasms working out the situations in which they might have sex; they hadn't even really kissed but the idea of sex before kissing was fine, she didn't care what happened, as long as it was with Harry. To her disappointment, Harry had merely cried himself to sleep, but it was in her arms, so all was well.

That evening Jamia, along with his aunt and uncle and brother Orion joined them for dinner. Everyone awkwardly sat at the table, quietly pushing their food with their forks.

"So," Luna said slowly looking down "how are you Ginny?" she asked, Ginny didn't seem to hear her, and right before Luna was about to asked again

"In good health." She mumbled keeping her face down. Ron and Luna weren't sure what had happened between them and they'd spent a long time wondering since. Harry and Parker had been quiet on the issue; another great silence past.

"For god's sake HARRY QUIT LOOKING TO THE FIRE PLACE HE ISN'T RETURNING!" Ginny burst throwing her napkin down, everyone jumped. Harry turned his gaze to his mother and through a relaxed expression spoke:

"Not until you apologize." Ginny's eyes widened and she gasp putting her hands to her mouth

"You can't possible think it's your mothers fault," Ron growled, but Harry was unafraid

"Oh, but she started the entire thing." Harry told

"What?" Luna asked

"She accused dad of murdering Crabbe and Goyal." Parker told very plainly. There was no fault or accusation in her tone, merely stating what had happened. Shivers went down Jamia and Orion's spines, Uncle Ron turned white and Aunt Luna's eyes burst from her head nearly.

"OH MY LORD MOTHER!" Orion yelled dropping his fork and Ginny rolled her eyes in frustration

"You don't- don't you dare judge me Orion!" She hissed pointing her finger and Orion smiled lightly with a hint of his old cruelty.

He was shocked though, in his fathers' letters he'd not mentioned this at all. Jamia looked across the table, at Orion's right, there sat his uncle Ron, skin as white as porcelain from shock, his red hair burning on top of it…and his wife, who'd drank the wine from both of their goblets and was now filling her own up again.

"Maybe, dad joined the Circus." Parker told in a very bored tone, Ginny did her famous eye roll once more, but accompanied with a grunt

"That's highly unlikely," she told

"Why's that? Maybe he's a ring master." Harry told holding back a laugh

"Well Harry," Ginny began in a condescending tone "because your father is afraid of Clones." When Ginny told this, in her factual tone, everyone was quiet but holding back smiles.

"Really?" Ron asked grinning "Draco's afraid of Clowns?"

"They horrify him." Ginny waved "Once when Orion and Riddy were infants we took them to the Circus and there was Chuckles the clown; he offered Draco a balloon and he nearly died, he was hyperventilating, we had to leave…." Ginny trailed off and met the red stares of everyone at the table and at once they are erupted with laughter and their red faces lightened from the relief.

**TRUCE, CEASEFIRE, ARMISTICE **

Ron felt his heart heavy and racing, like it might explode. He'd waited impatiently for dinner and desert to end; it felt as if a millennia had past when the children went to bed or left, when he and Luna had approached Ginny.

"Ginny, we need to speak to you, alone." Ron told, his voice shaky, Ginny looked over his shoulder in his direction and saw Luna standing only inches from him, her head bowed.

"I'm not in the mood. How about tomorrow?" She waved

"No, Ginny, WE NEED TO SPEAK NOW." Ginny was startled, because it had been Ron's demanding voice that spoke, but Luna's. She turned her eyes wide and her head cocked.

"Um, alright. How about the kitchen?" she offered, now very interested

"No, that won't do. Your room is more private." Ron said looking around nervously. Ginny shot them a very skeptical and almost warning look but led them into her room anyway.

"Ginny, sit down," Ron told

"Is that an order? In my own home?" Ginny laughed in disbelief

"GINNY! SIT DOWN!!" Ron stamped and her eyes widened

"Ron, you're scaring me." She said, her voice trembling, she felt Luna's warm hands on her arms as she was lead to one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"What, I'm about to tell you, you may not understand. But remember, that not only am I your brother Ginny; but a father as well." He began, and Ginny knew where this was going, but she needed to hear him say it.

"Myself, and a friend, are the ones who killed Crabbe and Goyal." He stated in an exhale. At first he looked away, but then his eyes met hers. Ginny looked as if she was about to die, right then and there. She let out a gasp, and then a moan, and then erupted into full tears. She'd accused Draco of this crime and really believed it was him- how could she be so foolish? After a few moment of crying into her hands, her head shot up.

"I have to find Draco! I have to tell him I'm sorry!" As she blurted out the line, Ron and Luna looked horrified

"NO! NO ONE CAN KNOW! HE'LL TURN US IN! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Ron demanded, Ginny looked aghast

"Ronald, this is my marriage!"

"TO MALFOY!" He yelled back "CAN YOU TRULY HOLD HIM THIS CLOSE TO YOUR HEART?" Ron yelled, Ginny's face was very serious and her tears had stopped.

"I highly doubt that Draco will say to words, as his anger will not be with you. But me, the wife whom accused him of such a crime." Ginny told, her voice very steady

"Ginny," Ron pointed his face red "if you tell Draco-"

"What Ron? You'll chop me up as well? Here you are, so concerned with the woman I've become for loving Draco; when in reality, look at the man you've become for threatening his pregnant sister. GET- OUT- OF-MY-HOUSE." She hissed. Ron's eye twitched and with that he grabbed Luna and was gone. Ginny grabbed her coat and went to the only place she knew to find him.

The lights of Malfoy manner shimmered in the darkness as Ginny ran toward them. Here she was, nearly 30 years later, pregnant with twins and in search of something. Except it was raining horrible and she was soaked through. She banged on the door, a house elf answered.

"Is Draco here?" She demanded

"No." she said about to close the door, Ginny withdrew her wand

"IS DRACO MALFOY AT THIS RESIDENCE?" She screamed, and the elf merely stepped aside. Ginny looked like a mad woman as she entered the house sopping wet screaming his name, trailing in water behind her, looking every which way. And there, in the den, in front of the fireplace sat a blonde man with short hair, one leg crossed in front of the other. Ginny whipped around and got to her knees at his feet. She looked up at him, but he merely gazed into the fire, which danced off of his glazed, glassy grey eyes.

"Draco," she panted putting her hands on his knees, he made no attempt to brush them away as his hands stayed grounded in his lap. "Draco, I have made a horrible assumption. I have betrayed you, your trust, and for that, I am sorrier than I have ever been in my entire life." She panted once more, now catching her breath, Draco did nothing. "I accused you of a crime, that I know you are now innocent of." She said, and there was a silence

"And how are you so sure of this?" he asked, but his eyes remained on the fire, only blinking slightly

"Because the man who committed those murders stepped forward and admitted it to me." She told squeezing his hand, which he took away. His eyes gazed down at her, as if she were lying.

"Who, Ginevra would ever admit to such a heinous crime?" He asked narrowing his eyes, Ginny took a moment

"Someone who knew that you were innocent and I was the most inconsiderate and foolish person in the world." She told, her voice cracking, but Draco was still waiting for the answer. He wanted to know who would admit to murdering Ministry Officials.

Ginny licked her lips and looked away before finding his gaze once more, and spoke

"Ron and an accomplice." She told, and to her surprise Draco did nothing. He returned his stared back in to the fire and seemed unmoved. "Draco, forgive me. Come home, the children miss you. I need you." She cried squeezed his hand again, hot tears rolling down her face. He did nothing.

"Draco, please. Punish me, but not the children. They need you."

"I HAVEN'T been punishing the children you moronic woman!" He yelled yelling and yanking his hand away with force, "I write them often! I see them as well! Something they haven't let you in on!" He roared and Ginny felt her jaw drop "YOU, ACCUSED ME GINEVRA! YOU broke MY HEART." He stamped, and he was angrier than Ginny had ever seen him.

"What can I do Draco?" she cried

"There's nothing you can do." Draco told, sitting down in a chair, and crying. Here they were, husband and wife, living in different houses, sitting 10 feet from the other, one hysterical on the floor from guilt, the other crying in a chair from betrayal.


	18. Mended: The life of Ginny and Draco

Chapter 19

**(NOTE: Some people PANICKED over the last chapter. Don't worry. Just to reiterate, it takes place 1000 years in the future, not 10. And Ginny wouldn't put Malfoy in her last name because she never thought of herself as a Malfoy.)**

**Mended: The life of Draco and Ginny **

Draco closed his hands over his face and fixed his eyes on the figure across the room, Ginny was simply sitting on the floor, her head resting on the chair. He swallowed and it pained him to do so, his throat nearly felt as sore as his heart. The life that he and Ginny had shared was coursing through him, his heart, his veins, his mind; he was suddenly in the great hall being paired with her, the night at shell cottage, the births of their children, Hermione Granger assuming the identity of Matilda, Eridanus dying, her accusing him of murder; and now here they were, broken- but it wasn't the end.

Ginny flinched when she felt his fingers on her shoulder; she didn't hesitate and threw herself forward, her arms around his neck as she nearly knocked him to the floor. Broken- but not the end. The pieces were scattered but it was in big enough pieces that the relationship would be mended. They sat there a long time and plainly listened to each other breathe, but to Ginny Draco's breaths were like the sweetest symphony playing only for her. Draco ran his hand through her hair, which was very short, a pixie cut actually, but he didn't mind at all.

Draco grabbed his things and they Disaparated back into the house.

"So, Harry and Parker aren't at Hogwarts anymore?" He asked in confusion, Ginny gave him a look

"They only go a few times a week. They've basically graduated early and really don't want to stay there, I didn't see a reason in making them live in a place they won't be spending much time in. Besides, they'll get into trouble with all that free time." Ginny said and paused as Harry walked out of the kitchen carrying a plate and a glass of juice, his eyes fixed on his father and then widened.

He dropped both the glass and the plate and ran off down the hallway. Draco stood with his arms outstretched in confusion, but his eyes lightened up once more when both Harry and Parker came running down the hallway screaming with glee and both jumped at Draco forcing him backward and they screamed with happiness. Ginny stood watching as her children mauled their father with hugs and kisses, and a tear fell down her face; Draco was home.

**ONLY ONES: THEIR CHILDREN**

Draco and Ginny gave a final wave to the enthusiastically waving twins. She caught a glimpse of Lucien Hours who had burning red hair and dark brown eyes and the white blonde haired, grey eyed Typhus Black Malfoy-Weasley disappeared around the corner. They laughed loudly to themselves, because they just spotted Neville Longbottom waving his grandson away with his older son at his side, there were a few others students that they went to Hogwarts with that were now grandparents at the Platform.

But it was a special occasion for Ginny and Draco, because they'd seen their own grandchildren off as well only a year from now. Orion had married and had a daughter named Xayla (Zay-la) who'd be attending next year, Caelum, Molly, Jareth, Lilah, Arthur, Minerva, Harry and Parker all had children of their own. Harry married Jamia and they had three small daughters and a son on the way, while Parker and her wife had just had another son. Draco and Ginny were now in their mid 50's and happier than ever; Ginny had risen to the position of Vice Minister of Magic and Draco happily had been a house husband, but now that the children were gone had his sights set on going back to work- perhaps some kind of clerical work within the Ministry. Hermione (Luna's and Ron's daughter) had fully recovered and now worked at Hogwarts as the Potions Professor; she was married to Mark Lowman and had two children.

Hermione kept in touch with Ginny and Ron, and frequently sent pictures, Ron and Hermione's son Jeremy was fully grown now. He was around 22 and last year had the chance to meet his father. Hermione couldn't come on the trip due to how dangerous that would have been but Jeremy went with zero reluctance and Ginny had found him to be a pleasant and very educated young man. It was odd to see someone who looked so much like Ron and Hermione have such an American accent. But he was a pleasure none the less. It was evident that Ron didn't want to let Jeremy go, he was all that was left or what might have been between the two of them. It was Ginny's understanding that Jeremy would be making another trip to London to visit his father, and half-siblings.

Ginny felt Draco pull her closer and she rested her head on his arm. But for an odd reason she thought of Harry. During all these years, as much as she loved Draco and her children, her mind often went to Harry Potter.

At first when she realized she loved Draco, she damned herself for it. Absolutely was angry with herself, and wanted in a way to die for such a sin. She felt as if she was betraying Harry in some way; but she never forgot him, my lord how his face had been imprinted on her heart. Some days she didn't think of him at all, and others, he was all that was on her mind, she couldn't even perform tasks properly.

And last year, when her parents died, she'd wished Harry was there more than anyone. Her mother Molly had passed away from heart disease and her father Arthur was simply found dead a few weeks later, Draco insisted that it was from a broken heart and Ginny didn't doubt it at all. She'd been with her mother when she died, watched her go. As to where she went- Ginny didn't know. But she did know that she was so lonely and hurt. No one ever really imagines that their parent dies on them! That's your mom or dad! They don't die! But Molly did die, and she seemed to have taken something with her when she did, and apparently Arthur thought so too, because he'd completely given up the will to live at all!

Lucien and Typhus grew to be a teacher and an Auror, both married and both had children- of course. Ginny had often thought of the world she raised 12 children in and felt sick. Voldemort, as old as he was, showed no sign of dying and no sign of giving up his position as The Dark Lord. Ginny and Draco- as did many- often mocked that there was still a Minister of Magic as well as Vice Minister- a position in which Ginny held. You know it's a joke when you mock your own job. Sometimes she thought that Voldemort would never die and that eternally the man would reign over Great Britain with his hate and malice.

**DRACO**

It was on a warm Tuesday morning in September, when she was 85 years old, that Ginny woke up to find that Draco was gone. She pulled her robe close to her body and walked out into the dinning room and imagine her shock when there was Draco, in his robe, face down on the table. Even though he was still warm, he'd been dead for more than 8 minutes; the Healers told her that he had suffered a heart attack and that he went peacefully.

But none of that registered with Ginny, she didn't care if it was peaceful or not- he was still dead! The hardest part was telling all of her children and grandchildren. All 12 of Ginny and Draco's children had 6 or more children, her daughter Minerva had 14 and it literally totaled out at 64 grandchildren. But it was actually quite common, as so many people from her generation were ordered to have as many children as possible and then the same went for their kids that people had more grandchildren then they could often account for.

But the Ministry had let up on that practice about 3 years earlier as the pure blood wizarding community had swelled to such an enormous rate that it had become over populated. Lucius and Narcissa had outlived their own son, an amazing feat since they were 101 and 102, sitting there, crying for their loved son, surrounded by grandchildren and great grandchildren. Ginny didn't realize it but when she watched them lower the casket down into the earth she let out a scream, and felt several loving hands on her shoulders. Harry, Orion, Jareth and Molly all looked down at her sympathetically,

"Come on mom, we'll take you home." Jareth said

"NO!" She yelled brushing their hands away "I need to say good bye." She cried. For a moment she thought of the first time she stood up to Draco, in Flourish and Blotts, when she was a first year, he was making fun of Harry; and now here she was 74 years, 12 children and 64 grandchildren later, mourning his death.

My lord those statistics scared her sometimes. Time seemed to have stretched everything into one at times, and she finally understood what it was like to look at old pictures of yourself and try to explain to younger people what you looked like and how things were. Her grandchildren rolled their eyes and said things like "Things must have been so BORING BACK THEN!" just as she said to her grandparents and parents, and now here she was, an old Widow who felt alone.


	19. LEGEND

NOTE: This is not the end, just merely setting up for the next chapter)

**LEGEND**

Langston and Abitha looked at eachother one last time and gingerly held up their wands. If the family legend was true, this was the way in. Just as they were about to walke away they heard the sounds of stones moving violently behind them, they met eachothers gaze in horror and turned to see that the cave was open.

"Elliot, Ash- you two watch the entrance." Abitha instructed as she and Lang entered

"How far in is it?" He asked

"If the legend is true, we may walk for an hour." She told, 45 minutes passed as they found themselves before a door, in awe

"Oh my god, NO WAY." Abitha breathed, Lang leaned in closer to examine the letters

_All those whom stand before this door be noted. What lies in this tomb is legend, and what lay in its heart true. Those who try to enter with an impure heart shall be destroyed and those who enter with beautiful intentions shall pass enter into knowledge: be sure you known your own heart before you enter._

Langston read, Abitha eyes widened with awe as sge read the signature

"Ginevra Molly Malfoy-Weasley and Anthony Goldstein!" she pointed with her wand at their last names. Langston felt his heart race as he looked at her.

"Abitha, we should be very careful, I don't want to die some painful death,"

"It's been a good life," she shrugged, Langston furrowed his eyebrows

"You're 30 years old." He sneered

"And you're 26!" She scoffed back, he felt his hand take hers and together they spoke the enchantment the Goldstein and Malfoy-Weasley family had passed down.

_We stand before here brave and true,_

_We know the world has been cruel to here,_

_And now we're here to set you free_

_How wonderful and brave you were_

_For the world to finally see_

The chanted as they waved their wands and the reaction was not delayed. The door opened and they saw large torches light inside. They took eachothers hands and entered in unison. Abitha fell to her knees beside the perfect glass coffin.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Langston panted running his hands through his hair nerviously he stared down at the very real body, of Harry Potter. They looked around the room and felt themselves get sick. The legeneds were true, he had actually lived once. But examining ths body through the glass proved that Harry Potter had not been the scary oldman legends and history told he was, he looked like a teenager. When called in Elliot and Ash were just as taken back.

"Look at him, he's as fresh as ever!" Elliot spoke in awe at the body "He wasn't old at all, he looks like a kid!" Elliot burst staring down at the perfect body, its hands covering something.

"Look at the roses," Ash admired "someone loved him…very much." He gazed

"So I am guessing that 1000 years ago when Potter's body went missing from the Ministry that it isn't wasn't some evil, it was out of love…" Elliot commented and caught Abitha eyeing the stone wall

"What is it Abitha?" He asked and they all drew close, when he saw what he was looking at, he shook and felt cold chills going through him

"The D.A." He told "Dumbledores Army."

"What is that?" Ash asked, but Elliot was too afraid to reply

"The D.A. according to Lord Voldemort a group of evil witches and wizards, like Dumbledore who were bent on murder!" Abitha replied "But look at their faces, they were students at Hogwarts, that's the Room of Requirement!" She pointed toward the picture, Harry Potter stood in the center.

"Oh my LORD, LOOK! HERMIONE GRANGER!" Langston shriked to the face of the girl side the name

"I heard she was horrible muggle born who killed purebloods!" Elliot told, just then they all jumped back as the list and pictures of the members of the D.A. Spread across the wall. A complete chart of each members bloodline, to the present day.

"Jesus, this is the last 1000 years!" Langston told pulling off his robe from the heat

Together they all read the names

Harry Potter

Gryffindor

Hermione Granger

Gryffindor

Ronald Weasley

Gryffindor

Ginny Weasley

Gryffindor

Neville Longbottom

Gryffindor

Luna Lovegood

Ravenclaw

Hannah Abbott

Hufflepuff

Katie Bell

Gryffindor

Susan Bones

Hufflepuff

Terry Boot

Ravenclaw

Lavender Brown

Gryffindor

Cho Chang

Ravenclaw

Michael Corner

Ravenclaw

Colin Creevey

Gryffindor

Dennis Creevey

Gryffindor

Marietta Edgecombe

Ravenclaw

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Hufflepuff

Seamus Finnigan

Gryffindor

Anthony Goldstein

Ravenclaw

Angelina Johnson

Gryffindor

Lee Jordan

Gryffindor

Ernie Macmillan

Hufflepuff

Padma Patil

Ravenclaw

Parvati Patil

Gryffindor

Zacharias Smith

Hufflepuff

Alicia Spinnet

Gryffindor

Dean Thomas

Gryffindor

Fred Weasley

Gryffindor

George Weasley

Gryffindor

"What is all of this Gryffindor, Ravenclaw stuff? Where's Slytherin house?" Elliot asked

"Don't you get it? They're the ORIGINAL FOUR HOUSES!" Langston erupted in excitement

"I thought that was just a legend…"

"Elliot! Don't you understand, everything we were taught was a lie! Look at these banners and flags!" Langston yelled pointing to the house flags "Look at this! _Wit beyond measure is a mans greatest treasure! _This was their house motto, the Ravenclaws! Look at the bloodline Elliot. You're last name is Lovegood-Weasley," Langston said pointing to the picture on the chart on the wall

"Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley." Abitha told tracing the line that connected Luna and Ron together a thousands years down to Elliot's name.

"Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are in your blood." Abitha smiled

"Who's Neville Longbottom?" Ash asked tracing his own name up toward a tall and bucktoothed man, the wall changed again and a picture of Neville showed with his life's credentials.

"Looks like he's your grandfather a thousand years back," Abitha told

"But my last name is Almont…"

"It's been a thousand years Ash, jeeze, look at the name changes. Ah look Abitha Ginny Weasley-Malfoy was your great great great-whatever grandmother!" Langston told and watched her smile, they noticed though, that not all the bloodlines had lineage past a certain member, some of the D.A. members had been murdered young.

Something caught Langston's eye, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley's lines were connected. It revealed that while he had been married to Luna Lovegood he and Hermione had conceived a child, just before she escaped to America. It spoke of the night that teen witches and wizards were forced to marry to procreate. He gazed at Hermione's offspring with Ron,

"Jeremy Ronald Harry Granger," Langston read and saw that he too, had married and had children and that he still had descendents in America

"Why America?" Ash asked

"That is where many witches and wizards fled." Abitha informed

When it returned Langston spoke

"Show me Anthony Goldstein." He asked, catching the name as he has already known his lineage. A photo of a young man in Ravenclaw robes smiled back at him. They were in awe.

"Show me, Harry Potter." Abitha asked and they all looked at her, they gazed at his information, Elliot covered his mouth in shock

"My god," he spoke "he was 17 when Voldemort murdered him." Elliot cried. They pondered over the hundreds of items in the tomb; Harry Potter had been treated like an Egyptian king. It was a shock for people to learn the truth about Harry Potter. Imagine learning that Jack the Ripper was completely made up and actually had the demeanor or Santa Clause.

They poured over the information that Ginny Weasley and Anthony Goldstein had left, and it broke their hearts. The true history of Hogwarts, the meanings behind the houses, and every witch, wizard and muggle who died; Abitha's attention was on the envelope that rested on the glass coffin. She read it aloud and the four of them, it was from Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley, and it described EVERYTHING. How Harry was born and killed, what happened, how she was forced to marry Draco Malfoy and how they learned to love each other, but most of all, her undying love and respect for Harry James Potter. My god this woman loved him dearly.

_Perhaps a millennia shall pass, and this letter shall sit on the coffin of my love. I do not know, but I know that whoever finds this will have compassion and I implore you, that a monument be erected for Harry Potter, the bravest young man, a young man that I loved, and please, place my body with his, for when I am resting next to him…I shall find peace at last…._

The 30 page letter ended with that and Abitha burst into tears.

When the public first heard the news of the discovery, they were shocked. They had been taught that Harry Potter was a human atrocity to the wizarding world, but the evidence was overwhelming and accepted also at once. The information and books reprinted everywhere on the real history of Hogwarts, statues of the dreaded lord Voldemort demolished, statues of Dumbledore and Potter erected, a wall for all the members of the D.A. in their honor. Witches and Wizards came from around the world to view it. The names and photos and linage of each member; children on their parent's shoulders pointing at the names and faces of the members

"Look mom and dad PATIL, that OUR last name!" A young girl pointed excitedly. A museum was set into place the artifacts from the tomb and from the era were placed. But as for Harry's body, a monument to his heroism was placed on the ground of Hogwarts, where all the houses and mottos had been reinstated, the partially destroyed sorting hat pulled from the bowls of the school mended, and for the first time in over 1000 years a first year girl student named Ryan Granger-Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor.

At her request, the body of Ginevra Molly Weasley was laid to rest in a calm area, not far from the place a half giant had once lived and now a statue commemorating the much loved Hagrid. The Monument to Harry Potter was taken from a photograph found in the tomb and him and Ginny holding each other smiling, Ginny Weasley resting below in the chamber, next to Harry Potter.

_And here, lie the bodies of Ginevra Molly "Ginny" Weasley and Harry James Potter. Who, in life were robbed of each other, but in death are together in eternal happiness._

_Ginevra Molly Weasley- _

_Harry James Potter-_

_Walk softly, for below this earth rests two angels._


	20. Falling by the wayside

**Falling by the wayside**

Ginny's eyes opened slowly, but the pain that accompanied old age did not meet her body with that familiar slow building pain, that seemed to be everywhere as you got older, now it was nowhere. She sat quickly; she never was one to dawdle around and realized that she in her old bedroom at the Burrow, a room she had laid eyes on in nearly 80 years.

She threw the covers off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet touching the warm wood. She was dressed in warm pajamas but somehow felt incredibly fresh, as if she just taken a shower, but her hair was dry, soft, long, and a deep red. She walked over the dresser and gazed into the mirror above it, her deep brown eyes were warming against her pale skin and her red hair.

As she began to dress she marveled over her body, her stomach no longer riddle and marred with stretch marks from years and years of being pregnant with single and multiple births, her breasts no longer held the testament to feeding hungry infant after hungry infant, they were perky, smooth and white once more. Her whole body was restored. She gasped as she walked around her room gazing at the long forgotten pictures of that graced her walls and sat on shelves, of her family, of her friends…of…Harry.

Her eyes settled on a particular picture of him, wearing a red shirt in a field with the Burrow in the background, it was nearly twilight in the photo and Harry was beaming as he waved to the camera that Ginny was holding and she took the photo. She had several sensations and once more, she remembered that they'd been chasing each other around the Burrow, the sun reflecting through the leaves.

She laughed a bit to herself and just before a tear fell she heard her name, though it was so soft that she indeed could have imagined it or it could have been in the wind. But outside her windows everything was pure white, a whiteness that stretched for miles and miles. She felt overly compelled to go downstairs now. She opened her door and was met by familiar scents she hadn't taken in, in nearly 100 years and here they were wafting around her beckoning her.

She couldn't run fast enough as she got down to the kitchen, jumping off of the last stair onto the ground looking around eagerly.

"MUM!" She called out taking a few steps toward the table, but no one was there. Behind her the sound of a chair being pulled out sent her whirling in its direction and she was taken by who her eyes fell upon.

Remus Lupin was sitting comfortably in a chair looking up at her. She took him in for a moment, instead of scraggly hair, a scarred face, threadbare clothing and a constant look of solemn misery; he looked healthy, happy and comfortable. He gave her a warm smile and there was silence for a while, but it wasn't intense, it wasn't drawn out, it was the silence like old friends can have.

"Funny you'd be the one meeting me here." She said still standing, "Are you the real Remus Lupin?"

He smiled and nodded "As he had intended to be, and as happy as he should have been."

The statement made sense and yet saddened Ginny. It had been a long time since she'd thought of Remus Lupin and all he and Tonks had lost, their lives, their child. She had forgotten his face until just moments earlier.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you…I was a very, very old woman when I…I…" Ginny's eyed wondered around confused as she searched for the right word.

"Died?" Remus offered

"Am I dead?" she asked "I don't feel dead or ghostly…" she noted touching her arm

"We all come to a familiar place when we die." He stated

"Even the worst of us?" She asked narrowly, squinting her eyes

"Even Voldemort Ginny, though I like to think that his wasn't as inviting. We're either sent on or reborn-

"Oh great, he's either in his perfect netherworld ruling a pureblood state or on earth wreaking more horrors!" She interjected coldly, she was remembering all that's lost while alive and the life that had been taken from her, the future she was denied.

"OR," Lupin began calmly "they are destroyed."

The fact seemed to calm Ginny, nonexistence, Voldemort probably feared nothing more.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked

"To show you how things were suppose to have gone. Sometimes things go wrong and this time it went terribly wrong, there as a flaw somewhere. It rarely ever happens but when it does horrors usually ensure. Like the Dark Ages, or in the 20th century, the Muggle Holocausts…and just like that, the wizards suffered are own." He told

"So why didn't some higher power interfere and set right?" she asked angrily adding "in both the Muggle and Wizarding instances?"

"Because Miss. Weasley…it is not that high powers job to interfere." He stated and she was taken aback. No one had called her Miss. Weasley in….she couldn't even remember.

When she looked back to Lupin he was standing and walked passed her to the backdoor of the Burrow, opening it with his left hand and holding out his right to her.

"Are you ready then?" he asked and stepped forward, his arm coming out to her, Ginny looked at his arm and then looped her own around his, and he took a step forward as she followed and they stepped out into whiteness, which at once transformed around them.


	21. The Whiteness

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Starman theme composed by Jack Nitzsche, nor do I own "When you were young" written by The Killers and performed by The Vitamin String Quartet. All used without permission but are both great works. Just type in "Jack Nitzsche:"Starman" (1984)-Main Theme" on youtube and it should come up.**

**THE WHITNESS **

(Starman theme begins playing)

When one encounters pure whiteness, a sense of coldness comes to mind and gives you the impression that you'll want a jacket, but Ginny was met with warmth as she watched colors streak around the whiteness multiplying and shaping themselves into the landscapes that she remembered to be her backyard. She took a step closer to Lupin and instinctively touched his arm, looping hers around it. It was strange, while she'd been living she never once recalled ever touching Lupin and now here she was, and he was the only reality aside from distant and dulled memories that her family had once existed, that Harry had once existed.

The colors stretched and shrank and shifted until finally it appeared as though the sun had set and yet the last remaining light was gentle over the sky and most vibrant at the horizon.

The Burrow was just as she'd remembered it and now she could smell the nettles and the grass and see the white puffs floating through the air, cotton from cottonwood trees that was dusting the entire area.

"Why here? Why now?" she inquired looking around peacefully her eyes settling on the Burrow.

"This Ginny, is where you had your happiest moment in your life before everything came crashing down." He told and needn't explain any further; this was the day, this was the time, this was the moment Harry had chased her around the Burrow that evening as they laughed until they cried, her last truly happy moment before everything had fallen through. She was overwhelmed by the realization that this was her last, happy moment until she herself had died and inward death in a sense, she went to her knees and wept, not like a young girl; but as a woman weeps when she's realized that her life has been taken from her, and now faded and forgotten memories that are dusted and disbelieved were all that were left. She wept to no avail, deep heaving sobs that seemed to bear the weight of all of the pain she'd ever felt after Harry died came crashing down on her; her fingers curled around bits of nettles and grass and pulled them from the earth unconsciously.

She sniffed and looked upward in Lupins direction.

"I thought there were no tears in Heaven?"

He gave her a weak and saddened smile, answering

"I don't know how such a thing would be possible. Since in heaven we're still human after all; plus Heaven is what you want it to be my dear Ginny, and if you want to cry, then cry. Most of us do. We laugh as well. We love, we get angry, but we never hate. There seems to be a sense of wizened maturity that develops in us when we enter, we tend to let go of foolish things. Wizards, Muggles and all magical creatures alike."

This didn't seem to comfort her at first, her eyes once more went to the Burrow. Lupin glanced in it's direction and met her eyes again.

"There is nothing in there for you just yet Ginny. There is something you need to see." He told so calmly it nearly put her to sleep. Her eyes did not leave his.

"I believe it's the one thing you've wanted to know since you were almost 17 years old." He replied answering her question and the scenery all around them changed and abruptly Ginny was on her knees in the Forbidden Forest as Harry walked right into Voldemort's trap. The killing curse hit him and there was cries of triumph coming from the Death Eaters, so joyous now that he was dead. Narcissa Malfoy, her to-be mother in law at this point checked for his pulse and declared indeed that Harry was dead. Hagrid carried him back and Ginny walked beside the great half giant, who held Harry so far up that when Ginny went to stroke his soft black hair, she had to reach her arm all the way up and on her tip toes. Her face went to Lupin in shock demanding an answer.

"Now this is not a memory, and this isn't time travel, this is an actual living record. Like a recording, you cannot disturb it by singing to it, nor can you change it once recorded."

As the forest cleared away Hogwarts came into view and so many people rushing out to meet Harry, and then the screams realizing he was dead. She watched her own face go pale and then fall in shock and twist in anguish that Harry was gone, watching herself go through the emotions affected her current state and she broke down, after nearly 100 years she'd never forgotten that kind of pain, it seemed to powerful that it was coming out of her fingertips.

Then something she never remembered happening happen. (When you were young cover of The Killers by The Vitamin String Quartet begins)

Harry twitched. And then moved and then revealed that he was actually alive. Ginny was dumbstruck why what she saw, she didn't think, she only saw. She turned to Lupin for some sort of explanation and she ran after Harry and herself watching a huge battle ensue at Hogwarts, Fred was killed, her mother crying, dueling Bellatrix with Luna and Hermione, her mother shouting,

"Not my daughter you bitch!" and killing Bellatrix; Harry defeating Voldemort with the Elder wand, fixing his own wand….

Wide eyed Ginny ran her fingers through her hair inhaling sharply as everything began to spin around her and her red eyes watered from the overwhelming sights she was taking in, Harry settling into Grimmauld place and becoming an Auror with Ron; her and Harry spending every minutes together, joining the Holyhead Harpies and Hermione taking up a place at the Ministry.

Life seemed to be zooming before her eyes, her and Harry's engagement in The Daily Prophet

_The Boy who lived to marry Hogwarts sweetheart and Quidditch star_

She saw her wedding. It was at the Burrow and it was in white and blue silver and was gorgeous. Harry wore the same dark robes and waited for her at the end of the isle. There erupted cheering all around and watched as they fed each other cake and Hermione caught the bouquet and held it up triumphantly in the air and all eyes went to Ron, laughing merrily and joking; Ron nervously grabbed at his collar and his ears turned red, his blue eyes catching Hermione's dark ones and the two burst into laughter.

Ginny turned a bit red when she saw herself making passionate love to Harry, and didn't meet Lupin's gaze, who was politely staring away.

Her and Lupin began to float and watched herself soar through the air while she played Quidditch next to Gwenog Jones, her hero, Harry in the stands cheering her on with Ron and Hermione and her entire family.

Stars and confetti poured all around as she smiled widely her team accepting the Quidditch World Cup and signing autographs.

She watched herself retire with a medal at a young age and start a family with Harry, she was pregnant now laughing with him, and then suddenly she saw herself pregnant again having a gentle spat with Harry about where he'd left his wand as two small black haired boys ran around the house. The oldest with her brown eyes and the middle with Harry's emerald green eyes; Harry sighs loudly reaching into his robe realizing that his wand was in there the entire time and blows her a kiss leaving.

The scene changed and they were all seated around a giant table, her small daughter seated next to her, the same brown eyes and red hair. Ron and Hermione's small children seated between them, the girl with red hair and brown eyes and the small brunette boy with Ron's blues.

Bill and Fleur had children as well, and George was next to Angelina Johnson with their son whose eyes were a light brown and his skin mocha colored, George held a small bundle in his arms that Ginny felt was a girl. Her gaze went to her parents who were painfully older but who looked exceedingly ecstatic as they held each other watching their enormous family, all 12 grandchildren happily together. Ginny watched her children go off to Hogwarts, she worked for the prophet as a Quidditch correspondent, her children grew older, and left the house, her parents died, her children married, she and Harry became old, she died at an excruciatingly old age and Harry followed soon after meeting her….

With an intense inhale inward, which was so sharp she thought she saw Lupin's composed structure jump a bit as he fixed his gaze on her,

"What, was that?" she demanded, out of breath. Lupin did not answer immediately but seemed more interested in the scenery that was now taking place.


	22. The Contrition of Ginny Weasley

**The contrition of Ginny Weasley**

Lupin, once again was quiet and he wasn't choosing his words carefully but merely choosing when to say them.

As Ginny composed herself watching Lupin consume the vista.

"It's so easy for us all to forget how beautiful it really is." She heard him say so softly that she'd nearly been convinced she had imagined it.

"You never were stupid, so I won't treat you as so. You never were fragile of heart, so I won't pretend you are." He said carefully, her eyes looked down as she searched her heart. All those years of hardening her heart making it icy so that nothing could ever hurt her again. Years and years of perfecting a cold demeanor so that defeat would never be her lover again; She was no longer the favorite whore to disappointment and helplessness, and thus would never share a bed with them again. And she succeeded so amazingly that even she'd been fooled. Oh sure she shed tears for Eridanus and others, but they weren't anything compared to what she'd shed for him, for Harry Potter.

"Remus," Her voice broke as she quivered

"It was all such a disaster and so unintended." Remus sighed heavily looking away and quiet again

"What you saw Ginny was what was suppose to have occurred. As Harry had been killed he eliminated the last remaining Horcrux within his own soul, the last living link Voldemort had to earth. But instead of choosing to return and defeat Voldemort- he had decided to go own to the next plane. He was supposed to return Ginny and Voldemort dead. But instead…it had just been too much to deal with. You can only throw a human being so much until they give in, let alone a 17 year old…"

Remus has ceased to speak, because Ginny had understood it fully. Burdened by his life- or lack thereof one, Harry had decided he didn't want to come back, he didn't want to be the hero any more.

Yet why was she so angry with him? Because she'd been left behind with thousands of others? Forced into a life of breeding and hell by the Ministry? By Voldemort! Because in ending his own life by not returning he'd ended hers and so many others? So many options cut short and faded because HE was done?!

Her cheeks were flushed and she was shaking as her thoughts went to the life she'd been damned to live and the life she'd deserved with him. The life Hermione had been put through and the misery so many others endured at the filthy and ludicrous hands and notion of "Blood Purity". Oh how that word- even in death- made her stomach turn; she may actually not have had a stomach but oh the sensation was still so pronounced.

Her knuckles hurt and were bone white as she thought. Thought of each child she was forced to bare, each pregnancy she was forced to endure, a motherhood she was forced to tolerate, a marriage she was forced into and to maintain regardless of her thoughts on her spouse or her own rights as a woman.

But then her thoughts went to someone, someone she hadn't thought of in some time. A blonde young man, who in some distant memory stood looking at her frightened from an altar some forever ago…

Had she been so selfish all of these years that she'd only seen her own pain and the life she'd been denied?

Yes.

Never once had she acknowledged Draco's pain and thoughts on the matter, nor had she cared.

And in all of the years that they were together and he really been that terrible of a husband? No. She often heard horror stories from others about how their wife or their husband beat them or jinxed them or openly had affairs with others.

Draco had never once laid a hand on her; always considered her wishes and was always a kind father. And suddenly she was consumed by a heavy guilt she felt for the inconsiderate way she'd treated his feelings; of course, she couldn't deny that she had come to love him….

"And I you." A voice said; Ginny looked over her shoulder to see Draco walking toward her, his hands were in his pockets and his expression had a calmness that she'd never seen during her time with him on earth.

They stared at each other for quite some time. Draco looked happy but there was something off, a delicate sadness was coming from him.

"You look happy." She said finally, he smirked and stood on his toes a bit

"I'd return the compliment but you know you look Ginevra." He told and the side of her mouth curved upward

That's right. During the last years of their life he'd come to call her Ginevra, because young Ginny had died years before her body ever did.

"What are you doing here?"

He seemed slightly offended by the comment- did he not deserve his own heaven as well? Was he still guilty after all of these years to her? There were no memory charms here, and Draco was ignorant to nothing that had happened.

"I was visiting someone," he told and after some deliberation finally spoke "Eridanus." And the words pinched Ginny with memories.

"Oh, are some of our children here?" she asked casually, Draco seemed slightly touched at the word _our_.

"Ginevra, I am fully aware that you never completely considered them your children…and so do they. You don't have to do anything. You don't have to see them…it wasn't fair for you to mother children in that situation. Our bodies didn't belong to us. They understand that." He told calmly

"It wasn't fair for you or the other men to father those children either against your will. But I must inquire Draco; if it was so iniquitous then why are you here with them?" she asked quietly with a smile

"After so much time loving them…I don't know how to be without them." He told, and as he looked her in the eyes Ginny had understood. In loosing his freedom Draco had gained a kind of knowledge he wasn't taught in his youth: Fatherhood, devotion and love. How to love your children regardless of their lives and shortcoming, devotion to someone besides himself and his own wants, and living to provide for and love his children.

"And it's stronger than death." He added knowing her thoughts

"You're making me feel like a bad person for not having your dedication." She told unemotionally

"You do, but in your way. They know and are peace with this. I just couldn't part with them as easily." He answered

Ginny was silent and then chose her words carefully.

"I sold you short you know." She told and his gaze went from the ground to her dark brown eyes, "You were an incredible father and a great husband. I'm sorry I took everything out on you. I only saw my own pain and didn't even consider, let alone care whether or not you were happy, or your own dreams and thoughts. You were amazing Draco and I am sorry. Your strife was uphill as well." She said, Draco was gently shaking and looking away as tears fell down his face.

"You made it so goddamn hard to love you Ginny, let alone live with you. You always knew that I was there. But I was all alone." He breathed covering his face, Ginny stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him as she'd done so many times, but now it was real, she meant it.

In embrace of the woman who had once been his wife, mother of his children who had provided his reason for living Draco Malfoy felt himself quake with sobs. With the sobs of a life cut short, a forced marriage and children he learned he could love more than life itself: Draco finally got what he'd so desired along that rocky path:

A wife that truly cared.


End file.
